Tous Des Anges
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Rodney a quelques problémes sentimentaux...Alors... McShep puis McBeck avec mention de BeckShep...quoi ? J'ai voulu faire un triangle slash !Donc SLASH, saison 2.
1. John

Auteur : Vive les Unas

Email : archeostargatehotmail. : http/stargatehyperfan. : http/stargateshipslash. : SLASH McShep et McBeck (mention de BeckShep…pour effectuer le triangle infernal), petits lemons (NC17 pour les non adeptes), torture psychologique et quelque part physique, soupe à la grimace.

Saison : Deuxième, attention spoilers. En tout cas après Trinity.

Résumé : Quand on est seul au monde mais qu'on est entourés de gens qui pensent vous aimer, quand est déjà vide à l'intérieur et qu'on a plus rien à perdre, quand on a même plus la force de lutter… Ca va Rodney ?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Rien. Que dalle. Même pas mon cerveau.

Notes de l'auteur : 

Ce n'est pas une fic drôle, ce n'est pas du 200 chamallow. C'est juste que je dois faire une petite dépression romantique en ce moment

Ca tire un peu par les cheveux trois personnages du premier plan dans une série qui sont gay, ou tout du moins bi. Honnêtement, je m'en fous un peu, parce que ma philosophie de vie à la fois originale et bancale ne me l'interdit pas. De toute façon, la vraisemblance et moi, ça fait dix.

Je fais un découpage assez spécial, en fait les chapitres représentent des périodes de la vie (sentimentale…oh, ben quoi ?) de McKay sur un an (c'est pratique, ça marche par trimestre).

**_Période juin/septembre…John_**

McKay n'aimait plus aller sur d'autres planètes. Il aurait juste voulu qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on le laisse vivre en paix, en autarcie, avec ses chiffres. Eux au moins ne l'avaient jamais trahi. Eux au moins n'étaient pas hypocrites. Ils l'emmerdaient ouvertement, et lui résistaient sans concession. Eux au moins étaient fixes. Eux au moins étaient froids, sans vie.

Il le savait. Un an et demi durant, il avait doucement essayé d'ouvrir la membrane opaque qui l'entourait. S'ouvrir au monde, aux autres. Ca avait marché. Petit Rodney découvre les relations humaines. S'en émerveille, sort de sa carapace, s'ouvre, se confie, et confie aveuglément son âme à qui semble s'y intéresser. Avait il trop donné ? Ou alors trop demandé ? Trop espéré ?

On lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. On l'avait engueulé, un peu. Il s'était sentit trahi. Après la catastrophe du générateur ancien, on l'avait piétiné.

Elisabeth. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse faire aussi mal de se faire engueuler par une amie. Peut être parce qu'il n'en avait véritablement jamais eu. Une fois la dispute finie, il s'était senti honteux, dépouillé de toute fierté. Laminé.

Radek. Il l'avait prévenu, et lui n'avait écouté que son ego. « Jalousie professionnelle », comme si ! Zelenka était réellement son ami. Il avait vraiment voulu l'aider, et c'était peut être celui qui, avec Beckett, le comprenais le mieux dans cette expédition. Rodney s'en voulait de l'avoir vexé, et même si le tchèque lui avait immédiatement accordé son pardon, il ne suffisait pas d'une bonne tape dans le dos et d'une vanne de « nerd » (genre pas drôle car incompréhensible dans l'immédiat…ou alors compréhensible dans l'immédiat, mais pas drôle quand même) pour enterrer les preuves d'un manque de confiance évident. Confiance…

John. La douleur était presque physique. Il lui avait fait confiance. Preuve d'amitié quasi irréfutable. Et lui avait fait des erreurs. Il avait prit le risque peut être pour l'impressionner. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait pour Sheppard avait besoin d'être prouvé. Il avait eu besoin de s'assumer. Il avait joué quitte ou double, et il avait perdu. Perdre la confiance de John Sheppard était insupportable. Il avait tout essayé pourtant. Se confondant d'excuses. Allant même jusqu'à provoquer ce que John lui avait souvent proposé avec insistance. Sans résultat. Son humiliation avait alors été sans limite.

« Le colonel a refusé de m'accorder son pardon ce soir là. Il m'a dit d'y mettre du mien, alors un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je suis allé frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Auparavant, c'était toujours moi qui refusais. Il m'avait deux ou trois fois fait comprendre que cela ne le gênerait absolument pas de partager son sac de couchage avec moi, bien au contraire. Pas systématiquement, discrètement, tout doux, assez subtilement mais sans aucune erreur d'interprétation possible. Il me mettait à l'aise, ne m'incommodait pas, n'allait pas trop loin. J'avais le contrôle, je l'ai gardé, je n'ai pas succombé au charme du militaire.

Ce soir là, j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'il me pardonne. Tout. Mais lui a refusé. Il m'a refusé. Il était dans sa chambre, et à travers la porte de métal, il m'a dit de dégager parce qu'il était crevé. J'étais tellement tombé bas qu'il ne voulait même plus de moi. Il m'avait réclamé tant de fois, et aujourd'hui que je m'offrais a lui, il refusait. Je ne contrôlais plus qu'une épave dénuée d'intérêt. Sheppard m'a brisé le cœur ce soir là. Je crois que le plâtre qu'il a mis dessus le fait pourrir de l'intérieur à présent. »

C'était un autre soir comme celui là, en mission. Ils avaient pris des tentes parce que ladite mission devait durer plusieurs jours, et que le camping était de rigueur. Il faisait froid.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait humilier en bonne et due forme à cause de son arrogance, Rodney n'était pas très joyeux, et cela se voyait. John l'avait vu. Et apparemment ça l'avait perturbé. Parce que quelques heures après que tout le monde soit couché, il était venu gratter à la porte de la toile de tente de McKay. Celui-ci dormait, et s'était réveillé en sursaut. C'était les yeux ensommeillés que le canadien était venu ouvrir au militaire. Un peu surpris. Un peu.

Sheppard lui avait sourit. Il lui avait gentiment demandé si il pouvait entrer.

Rodney n'avait pas été dupe. C'était à peine trois semaines après l'incident. Le scientifique avait ouvert grand sa tente pas assez spacieuse, et John était rentré. Il avait refermé le zip de la tente. Il avait chuchoté un « Ca va ? » à McKay, qui lui avait répondu par l'affirmative. Belle entrée en matière ! Il était encore dans son sac de couchage. Le colonel avait lentement tendu une main vers son cou, l'avait passée à l'arrière de son crâne, avait rapproché le visage de l'astrophysicien du sien et avait à nouveau sourit. Sa main froide, lui donnait des frissons dans le dos et ce souffle chaud sur son visage faisait grandir une petite boule informe au niveau de son bassin. Lentement, John avait approché ses lèvres de celles de Rodney, pour enfin les effleurer avant d'effectuer un léger mouvement de recul. Les cheveux du canadien s'étaient hérissés sur sa tête.

Puis, le militaire avait entrouvert la bouche avant de la plaquer contre celle de McKay. Un baisé, un vrai baisé, passionné et sensuel. Sa langue s'était introduite dans la bouche de Rodney, presque de force. Elle s'était mise à titiller son palais, à caresser son homologue, à goûter à l'astrophysicien. Elle s'était faite affamé, sans plus aucune satiété. Les dents de Sheppard avaient pris le relais, mordant ces lèvres brûlantes, carnassières, avides de sensations. Le scientifique ne faisait presque rien, passif, contemplatif, il subissait presque l'appétit charnel de son coéquipier. Qui, à un moment donné, eut bien évidemment besoin d'air. Il cessa progressivement tout mouvement lingual et arracha ses lèvres à celles de Rodney. Les contours de sa bouche étaient un peu rougis, témoignant de la passion de cet interminable et langoureux baisé.

Le cœur du canadien battait à tout rompre, et son corps fiévreux était agité de tremblements.

John posa la main sur son épaule et lui sourit une fois de plus. Il aurait pu rester des heures à admirer ces yeux bleus où se mêlaient le doute, la peur, l'appréhension et le désir.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Sa voix était rauque, mal assurée. Cette petite pointe de frayeur qui pointait en fin de phrase… Sheppard avait toujours adoré la voix de son chef scientifique. Un peu traînante, grinçante… On aurait dit une armada de porcs-épics qui vous traversait le conduit auditif. Mais avec des tout petits pics. Minuscules. On aurait presque dit un massage de l'ouie.

John avait envie de faire gémir Rodney. Il était curieux d'entendre cette voix si spécifique se déformer sous les faibles signes de protestations, les râles de plaisir, ces petits sons à faible décibels qui lui prouverait la sensibilité physique de McKay. Il voulait ses gémissements.

La respiration du canadien était rapide. Il adorait ça. Ses inspirations avides d'oxygène étaient presque de petits cris plaintifs, des petits couinements pulmonaires. McKay le rendait dingue.

Il passa résolument la main dans les cheveux châtains de l'astrophysicien et senti une certaine électricité sous ses doigts. Il avait peur. Le colonel n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle cette donnée l'excitait, mais Rodney avait peur. De lui.

« Parce que maintenant que je sais que vous êtes d'accord… »

De son autre main, il saisis la main gauche du canadien et enchevêtra ses doigts dans les siens. Puis, il sonda une fois de plus les yeux bleus en face de lui, histoire de faire encore augmenter de quelques degrés son thermomètre interne.

« …je n'arrive plus à résister à l'envie de vous… »

Il lui sourit. Ce sourire entendu fut accueillit avec un mouvement de recul, mais le militaire rapprocha la main de McKay pour la poser contre sa cuisse, et accessoirement pour rapprocher son propriétaire de lui même.

« …avoir. »

« De…de m'avoir ? »

Oh ! Un petit cri plaintif ! C'était charmant. Enivrant. Il voulait plus. Et il savait exactement comment obtenir plus.

Sheppard saisis la fermeture éclair qui maintenait le sac de couchage de McKay fermé. Un peu comme si il déballait un paquet cadeau, doucement, avec délectation. Il découvrit lentement Rodney, qui portait un caleçon bleu orné de petites étoiles jaunes objectivement ridicule, ainsi qu'un t-shirt « My lover's name is Linux ». Il portait aussi des chaussettes pour dormir. Quand il les vit, John ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Il trouvait cela trop mignon. D'ailleurs, il trouvait mignonne chaque facette de la personnalité de l'astrophysicien. Même la plus agaçante. Irrésistible Rodney McKay, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe…

« Il s'est doucement penché sur moi, et il m'a à nouveau embrassé, en me maintenant allongé. Je gémissait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait un peu trop vite, mais plus je manifestait mon mécontentement, plus son baisé semblait passionné. J'ai sentis ses jambes se replier, et j'ai entendu un bruit de scratch, puis un frôlement de tissus. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures.

Je priais pour que ce soit la seule et unique chose qu'il enlève. Je m'étais cru prêt à le faire, je ne l'étais pas. J'aurais voulu que tout s'arrête.

Bien sur je le désirais. Son corps fin, musclé, son odeur rassurante, ses cheveux sauvages, ses yeux caméléons, la couleur de sa peau, la forme de ses lèvres… Physiquement, j'adorais John Sheppard. Mais je ne devais pas l'aimer. L'aimer avec un grand A. Je l'aimais en ami, mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'aimer en amant. J'avais peur.

Je n'ai jamais été un grand romantique. Ca n'était pas de ma faute si personne n'avait jamais daigné m'aimer. Sheppard me désirais, c'était déjà ça. Je craignais ce qu'il allait me faire. Je n'y connaissais rien à ces choses là. Tellement maladroit. J'avais 36 ans à l'époque. 36 ans de potassage, de repas et de pauses café et sommeil. Je n'avais eu le temps pour rien d'autre, c'est court une vie quand on est occupé. Et quand on ne connaît rien à ses semblables. J'avais essayé, un temps, mais c'était décidément trop dur. Je préférais être contre mes semblables que tout contre. J'étais vierge. Dans tous les sens du terme.

J'aurais peut être du lui dire. Mais ses baisés m'oppressaient tellement, les rares fois où il arrêtait d'appuyer sur ma bouche, je les usais à refaire le plein d'oxygène. Ou je me mordait la lèvre inférieure. De honte. Pour me retenir d'avoir si peur de me faire dépuceler. »

Et John avait continué. Il avait d'abord enlevé ses propres vêtements, puis fiévreusement ceux de Rodney. Quelque chose clochait avec lui, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter.

Quand McKay avait enfin été nu sous lui, il avait passé une jambe de chaque coté de son corps et avait commencé a tester son nouveau jouet. Il l'avait décoiffé. Ses cheveux étaient doux, fins… Il avait posé une main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son plexus solaire. Son torse était recouvert de poils bruns, une fine et courte toison noire qui contrastait avec sa peau d'une blancheur presque malade. Maintes fois, il avait vu quelques poils dépasser se son col de t-shirt, et il s'était imaginé caressant sa poitrine, jouant avec ses quelques signes de virilité.

Il remonta lentement jusqu'au sein gauche du scientifique, et ferma les yeux. Sa paume de main sentait son cœur battre, et il voulait aussi l'entendre. Ca y était. Un rythme cardiaque effréné. Le militaire interpréta ça comme de l'excitation. Il avait ensuite posé son autre main sur l'autre sein de McKay et s'était mis à le masser.

Il savait bien que a) Rodney n'était pas une femme, b) Un massage de torse ça n'a jamais été très agréable, c) Il n'était pas un expert des massages de toute façon, mais il en avait besoin.

Le canadien le fixait, les yeux remplis de questionnement et d'appréhension. Des Abymes sans fond. Des piéges. John se devait de ne pas y tomber.

Brusquement, il s'allongea sur le scientifique et enfouis sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il sentait bon. Il ne se parfumait pas, mais son odeur naturelle était un véritable concert d'informations olfactives. Il avait lu quelque part que les phéromones que dégageaient les humains étaient comparables à celles des animaux, et que nous les humains avions beau être des mammifères civilisés, l'instinct avait toujours sa part dans l'appréciation desdites phéromones. Et Rodney était diablement attirant.

Sa bouche s'empara d'un peu de peau. Il le mordit. Pas très fort au début, puis franchement. L'astrophysicien gémit. Le colonel recommença. Il descendit jusqu'à un téton. La poitrine du canadien était agitée de tremblements. Sa main s'empara d'un des bras blancs plus constitués de power barres que de muscles et le pressa. Cela se voulait rassurant et préventif. « Calmes toi, tu va l'avoir ta récompense, mais cesse un peu d'avoir si peur… ».

Ses dents capturèrent le téton, mais sans mordre. Il aspira. Bof. Ca fait un drôle de bruit, et niveau sensations on repasseras. Rodney n'était pas une vache à traire ! Il joua avec à l'aide de sa langue. Le scientifique eut la chair de poule, et Sheppard le sentit. Beaucoup mieux.

Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, les stimulations cessèrent, à la grande joie de Rodney.

Le militaire décala sa tête de quelques millimètres pour poser sa joue contre la toison qui recouvrait la poitrine de l'astrophysicien.

La journée de marche avait été longue pour tout le monde. Et même le courageux colonel Sheppard n'était pas infaillible, il était à la merci de Morphée.

Malgré toute l'excitation qui avait traversé son corps durant les quelques minutes précédentes, il avait tout simplement réussis à s'endormir. Sur le buste de McKay. Comme un nourrisson qui s'endormirait au sein de sa mère. Evidement, c'était assez différent. La poitrine du canadien était un peu moins développée et un peu plus poilue. Et les relations qui unissaient les deux hommes n'étaient surtout pas filiales ! Mais le sommeil était maître de tous.

Même si Rodney avait eu peur de cet homme, il commençait à le trouver attendrissant. Dans son sommeil, il n'était plus le maître à bord. Soulagé, il enfonça sa main dans l'épaisse tignasse ébène du colonel. Avant de s'endormir à son tour…

« C'est bizarre de s'endormir avec quelqu'un tout contre soi. J'avais fait ça une seule fois, un jour maudit où je devais garder les enfants de ma sœur. Je leur avais raconté une histoire, puis je m'étais endormis avec eux, sans m'en rendre compte. Le matin, ils m'avaient réveillés en sautant sur le lit, et accessoirement en me faisant des bleus partout. Saloperie de gosses !

John ne ronflait pas. Moi si, un peu. Mais cette nuit là, je m'efforçais de ne pas le réveiller. Je préférais la bête endormie que réveillée.

Ses bras musclés m'enlaçaient, serrés autours de ma poitrine. En quelque sorte, je découvrais ce que c'était que la tendresse. Avec mes parents violents, ma sœur trop timide, et mon inexpérience sentimentale, la seule tendresse que je n'ai jamais reçue venait de mon chat, Einstein. Quand je suis retourné sur terre, j'ai appris que ma voisine s'était résignée à le donner à sa petite cousine, parce qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec ses autres chat. J'ai ainsi appris que, tout comme moi, mon chat était un félin asocial. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Il me manquait, mais quelqu'un d'autre daignait me donner un peu de tendresse. John. Le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard. Une sorte de héros à mes yeux. C'était un peu comme si je passais la nuit avec Batman. Il sauvait des dizaines de vies et dormait avec moi.

Je sais que j'avais tord de me dévaloriser autant. Je clamais haut et fort que j'étais le plus grand génie que l'humanité ait connu depuis Schrödinger, mais j'étais incapable de réellement m'en convaincre. J'étais lâche, claustrophobe, agoraphobe, j'avais le vertige, j'étais hypocondriaque, allergique aux piqûres d'insectes et aux agrumes, j'étais méprisant, méprisable, condescendant, égocentrique, égoïste, peureux et asocial. J'étais, et je le suis toujours. Mais après l'incident du générateur ancien, je commençais vraiment à me considérer comme une sous-merde prétentieuse. Avec du recul, en fait, moi aussi j'avais sauvé plusieurs vies. Moi aussi je méritais qu'on m'aime !

John s'est réveillé tôt le lendemain matin, histoire que Teyla et surtout Ronon ne remarquent pas son escapade nocturne. Il faisait encore noir quand il est retourné dans sa tente, en me donnant un dernier et sensuel baisé auquel je ne répondais pas. Je devais en être incapable. »

Et en effet, ni Teyla ni Ronon ne remarquèrent quoi que ce soit la journée suivante. Rodney sortit de sa tente en essayant de paraître le plus acariâtre possible, ni satisfait, ni heureux, comme d'habitude. Le campement était destiné à rester là, ils avaient trouvés une épave de vaisseau d'une race inconnue non loin de là. Il avait demandé à Elisabeth de rester quatre jours pour pouvoir étudier cette nouvelle technologie, elle avait accepté. Lui et le reste de son équipe. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Ronon, pas du tout en fait. Pas très bavard, humour assez spécial, impulsif. Le genre de personne qui ne deviendrais jamais son meilleur ami. En même temps, il était franc du collier et du genre à le montrer si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou si quelqu'un l'emmerdait, et il ne s'était pas encore plaint de McKay, qui était pourtant réputé être du dernier chiant. Ronon Dex ne le dérangeait pas et sa présence ne le rendait pas euphorique pour autant. Il ne le rendait pas indifférent, mais presque.

Le canadien aimait bien Teyla. Elle était intelligente, avenante et surtout, elle savait le prendre dans le bon sens. Elle ne l'ennuyait pas et ne se plaignait pas trop lorsqu'il l'ennuyait. Bien sur, parler avec elle se révélait souvent stérile puisqu'elle ne connaissait rien ni à l'informatique ni à la science (ni au hockey), et lui ne s'intéressait guère aux arts martiaux ou à la philosophie. Mais elle demeurait une collègue sympathique, voire même une amie qui, il le savait, ne le laisserait pas tomber. Ouais, une amie. Qui avait rapidement compris que derrière la façade cynique et condescendante du petit génie terrien se trouvait une véritable sensibilité, un amour-propre assez développé et un passé non pas chargé mais pas super excitant. Elle avait aussi compris qu'il ne vivait que pour son travail et ses barres chocolatées, peu pour ses collègues sinon amis humains (ou Asgard, les compétitions pseudo intellectuelles entre Rodney et Hermiod ne se comptaient plus). De plus, même si l'Athosienne pouvait aisément être qualifiée de super sexy, McKay ne s'intéressait pas à elle de se coté là, il préférait les blondes ou tout simplement les femmes qui s'intéressaient à lui (plus généralement, il préférait les hommes).

La journée se passa donc sans heurt. Le scientifique passa son temps à essayer de créer une interface entre la mémoire interne du vaisseau (qui ne jouissait en fait pas d'une technologie super avancée, donc sûrement pas Ancienne) et son sacro-saint ordinateur portable.

Il aurait aimé ne pas se retrouver seul avec Sheppard, mais se dernier semblait tout faire pour.

A un moment, tandis que l'astrophysicien était en train d'essayer de traduire la base de donnée contenue dans le cockpit du vaisseau, il sentit une main lui ébouriffer les cheveux. La chair de poule recouvrit ses avants bras et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir John, un grand sourire peint sur la figure. Il s'assit à coté de lui, s'adossant à la paroi non démontée du tableau de bord.

Rodney sentit le malaise grandir en lui et retourna à sa mécanique comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est moi ou vous faites comme si il ne s'était rien passé hier soir ? »

La voix n'était pas triste ou vexée, elle était un peu riante, un peu confidente, un peu sensuelle. Conscient du fait qu'il allait devoir répondre, le canadien réfléchit à une manière d'avoir le dernier mot et de peut être vexer le militaire afin qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il essayât d'avoir l'air enjoué et sarcastique, c'est comme ça qu'il aimait sa voix.

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir que ça devienne publique, sinon vous ne seriez pas partit si tôt ce matin. »

« Non, bien sur. Mais là…il ni a personne. »

Il caressa doucement la joue du scientifique avant de laisser ses doigts se mêler à ses cheveux.

McKay ferma les yeux et soupira. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le militaire et ouvrit les paupières, tout en refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vous me troublez major. »

« Colonel. »

« Vous me troublez. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix pour ne rien dire. Son cœur battant résonnait dans ses oreilles et il avait la nette impression d'être rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Vous êtes mignon quand vous rougissez… »

Cette confirmation le gênât de plus belle. Il ravala sa salive et se décida à regarder le colonel dans les yeux.

« Oh…je…enfin… »

Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix.

« Vous savez que vous me mettez mal à l'aise ? »

Il avait essayé de paraître le plus neutre possible. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant mais il était décidé à tenir tête à l'homme en face de lui.

Pour toute réponse, il posa la main sur sa cuisse et la caressa avec défi. Rodney toussota de moins en moins à l'aise.

« Je vous empêche de travailler ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Sheppard sourit et se releva tandis que Rodney revenait à ses boulons extraterrestres. Il était accroupi et son pantalon descendait un peu trop bas pour son t-shirt, ce qui faisait qu'une partie de son dos était à l'air libre. John se baissa et effleura la peau blanche et fraîche de l'astrophysicien. Celui-ci frissonna et laissa tomber sa pince crocodile.

« On remet ça se soir ? »

« Co…colonel… »

« Vous en avez envie oui ou non ? »

« Est-ce que j'en avais envie ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. La nuit précédente avait été effrayante et tendre, intimidante et excitante, mais si j'acceptais, Sheppard risquait de ne pas s'arrêter en plein milieu de mon torse pour s'y endormir. J'avais eu peur le soir précédent, c'est vrai, mais cette peur avait été grisante. Et puis même si je n'osais pas me l'avouer, j'avais envie que John me prenne dans ses bras, m'embrasse, me caresse le visage. Qu'est ce qui me prenait ? J'avais besoin de ça ? Moi, j'avais besoin d'affection ? C'était surnaturel. J'avais besoin de choses matérielles pour vivre, et surtout pas de sentiments. Les machines sont plus efficaces que les poètes. Mon cerveau me suffisait, et si quelque amour me manquait, la masturbation était une bonne alternative. Je n'avais besoin de personne, et je m'en vantais. Mais là…

J'aurais voulu que John m'embrasse et me fasse peur. J'aimais assez sentir mon cœur s'emballer. J'aurais du m'en ficher. J'aurais du trouver ça superficiel, un bon truc de bonne femme. Mais non. Je m'en voulais de faire obstacle aux desseins de Sheppard parce que je les trouvais bizarres. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais étaient bizarres. Je fermais les yeux, et je voyais John me sourire. Je me voyais l'embrasser. Sans peur. Tellement bizarre…

J'étais déjà tombé amoureux bien sur. Ca, c'était différent, moins individualiste. Je n'aimais pas l'image que John me donnait de moi (mignon ! Comme si…) mais j'aimais…

J'aimais John tout court. Et ça me rendait distrait. Inefficace et guilleret. Je n'avais pas envie d'être inefficace et guilleret. J'aurais voulu que tout redevienne comme avant, et en même temps, j'aurais voulu passer l'éternité dans ses bras.

Pourquoi je bloquais et n'était même pas capable de le laisser me caresser, je n'en savais rien, mais j'entendais bien y remédier. »

Devant l'interminable temps de réflexion de Rodney, le militaire s'accroupis à coté de lui, pris son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Oui ou non ? »

Les yeux bleus de McKay sondèrent les iris kaléidoscopes du colonel et inspira goulûment pour se donner de la force.

« Oui. »

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure timide, mais qui retourna complètement Sheppard. Il approcha doucement le visage empourpré du sien et posa ses lèvres sur celles du scientifique. Se souvenant de la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui même, il entrouvrit la bouche et embrassa à son tour le militaire.

Des bruits de pas plus ou moins proches se firent entendre et ils se séparèrent. John sourit à Rodney qui lui rendit son sourire.

Durant le reste de la journée, McKay ne cessa de penser à ce qui se passerait le soir venu. Il avait une idée générale de ce qu'il allait ressentir, mais rien de bien précis. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, et qu'il allait devoir se « sacrifier ». Ce n'était pas qu'il le voulait plus que ça, ou qu'il se sente plus à l'aise sous le colonel, mais il imaginait mal Sheppard gémissant sous lui. Militaire, viril, tellement masculin. Lui n'était pas grand-chose. Nul en combat, nul en amour, nul partout sauf dans son domaine. Même si dans astrophysique il y avait physique, il n'était pas un modèle de virilité à ce niveau. Et puis John était bien comme il était, en super héros. Il ne voulait pas le descendre de son piédestal en se montrant plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas envie de le dominer. Il voulait juste qu'il lui montre comment on aime. Il avait un peu honte de ne pas savoir mais il allait apprendre sur le tas.

Après le dîner (rudimentaire, des raviolis au fromage cuisinées sur un réchaud, le genre de MRE dont raffolait le canadien) il regagna sa tente, la peur au ventre. Il décida de se déshabiller avant l'arrivé du militaire et de se glisser dans son sac de couchage.

Devait il se préparer psychologiquement ? Concrètement, ce qu'il allait faire de signifiait pas grand-chose, et aucune Terre n'allait s'arrêter de tourner parce que l'un des cerveau les plus productifs que l'humanité ai jamais connu avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. A 36 ans en plus, ça n'avait rien de reluisant.

McKay souleva un peu son sac de couchage et s'inspecta. Il était habitué à ce corps, et franchement il le mettait à rude épreuve. Chocolat, café, aucun sport. Il avait un petit ventre qu'il trouvait disgracieux, une peau diaphane qui ne connaissait pas le soleil, une espèce de couverture de poils sur le torse, des grains de beauté un peu partout, un dos en mauvais état à causes de longues heures passées voûté sur une chaise d'ordinateur, il n'était pas circoncit et n'aimait pas vraiment son sexe, qu'il trouvait trop fin. Bon évidemment, les éléments de comparaison ne faisaient pas légion, n'étant pas sportif le spectacle habituel des douches ne lui était pas vraiment familier.

Mais John l'avait déshabillé hier, et n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir trouvé trop désagréable à regarder. Ca le rassurait un peu.

Il soupira et rabattu le sac de couchage sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux. Le toit de la tente était d'un vert camouflage peu seyant, et sa demeure provisoire étant plantée près de ce qui devait être un ficus (il avait quand même appris quelques notions de botanique grâce à ses rencarts avec la charmante Katie Brown, même, si elle l'avait vite laissé tomber pour un autre scientifique bête comme ses pieds qui remplaçait le regretté Collins), il pouvais entendre le frottement des branchages contre la paroi de ladite tente. L'astrophysicien avait un peu peur d'avoir mal, mais il avait confiance en son futur amant. Il ferait attention. Il avait accroché une petite lampe au sommet du dôme de toile qui lui permettait de lire le soir venu. Il se demandait si John allait vouloir laisser la lumière ou l'éteindre. Rodney ne savais pas quelle option il préférait. Il aimait ce qu'il avait vu du corps du colonel, mais se regarder faire l'amour était peut être un peu gênant. Il n'en savait rien. Il espérait que Sheppard passerais toute la nuit avec lui, comme dans certains films à l'eau de rose. Il voulait encore le regarder dormir. Il voulait se réveiller et voir son visage.

« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je l'ai entendu gratter à l'entrée de ma tente. Je lui ai dit que c'était ouvert et j'ai vu le zip se défaire lentement.

La première chose que j'ai regardée, c'était ses cheveux. Noirs, délicieusement ébouriffés. Ils témoignaient bien de sa personnalité : cool, désinvolte. Je lui sourit, et lui me jeta un regard étonné. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à me trouver nu dans mon sac de couchage. Je ne dois pas paraître être le genre de personne à faire ce genre de choses. Et même temps, et ce que le genre de personne que je suis est sensé éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

J'ai cherché à dire quelque chose d'à la fois intelligent, drôle et un peu coquin. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait eu l'air d'aimer jouer à la pochette surprise (avec moi en surprise) la nuit précédente. Mais je l'ai dit en bafouillant, ça a un peu cassé l'effet. Et puis je ne suis pas sur qu'il ai compris l'allusion. Il a haussé les épaules et il est rentré en refermant la tente. Mon trouillomètre battait sûrement des records quand il a enlevé ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes, puis son t-shirt. Il s'est mis à quatre pattes sur moi et m'a sourit. J'ai miraculeusement sourit à mon tour, malgré la peur qui m'enserrait la gorge. Il m'a embrassé et passant sa main dans mes cheveux, et la je me suis vraiment sentit bien… »

John aimait caresser les cheveux châtains de Rodney sans savoir pourquoi. Cela lui donnait toujours des petits frissons d'excitation.

Il rabaissa la tête et déboutonna son pantalon avant de le faire glisser sur ses hanches, puis de l'enlever.

« Vous venez me rejoindre ? »

La voix de McKay était faible, incertaine, tremblante. Le militaire lui sourit doucement et fit glisser la fermeture éclair du sac de couchage avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Sentir la peau du scientifique tout contre la sienne lui faisait un effet dingue. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en savourant cette chaleur humaine si sensuellement partagée. La peau de Rodney était douce, il l'avait toujours su. Il lui prit la main gauche et la guida jusqu'à son caleçon. Il plaça sa bouche contre l'oreille du canadien et dans un chuchotement lui intima de le lui enlever. Les mains blanches contre le tissu tremblaient sous les caresses et les sollicitations, néanmoins McKay inspira et s'exécuta lentement.

La main droite de Sheppard sortit du sac de couchage et éteint la lumière.

A présent, Rodney ne pouvait plus distinguer le colonel, il pouvait juste le sentir. Il le prit par la nuque et lui vola un baisé. L'astrophysicien essaya d'y répondre mais ne parvint pas à trouver le visage adverse et embrassa l'épaule de John.

« On devient exubérant McKay ? »

« Oh…non, je…enfin… »

« J'aime ça… »

Il posa la main sur son épaule et descendit lentement le long de son bras, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts avant de lui prendre la main. Il la lâcha et reposa sa main sur le genou du canadien. Doucement, il remonta jusqu'à la hanche avant de descendre un peu pour caresser la cuisse et les fesses de Rodney, qui se sentit rougir dans l'obscurité. La main baladeuse du militaire se plaça sur les reins du scientifique, puis rapprocha son corps du sien d'un mouvement sec.

McKay se décida à agir et nicha son visage dans le cou de John, avant de l'embrasser. Il évolua jusqu'à sa gorge, puis il se mit à déposer de légers baisés sur sa poitrine. Il sentit les mains de Sheppard se poser à l'arrière de son crâne et le forcer à remonter. Rodney obéit et l'embrassa, cette fois ci au bon endroit.

Les mains de John descendirent et effleurèrent son entrejambe. McKay frémit et il recommença. Puis, déterminé, le colonel allongea l'astrophysicien sur le dos. Rodney sentit l'angoisse monter en lui et son cœur s'accélérer, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour tout stopper et ordonner à son ami d'arrêter. Il essaya de résister un peu quand le militaire lui écarta les jambes et se glissa entre elles, mais n'avais plus la force ni la détermination.

John se colla à McKay et l'embrassa d'une façon presque obscène, puis lui fit plier les genoux pour pouvoir accéder plus facilement à son rectum. Il effectua un coup de rein et le scientifique sentit soudainement le pénis de son partenaire rentrer en lui, provoquant une vive et intense douleur. Pris d'une sueur froide, il tenta de s'agripper au sac de couchage et de souffler doucement pour faire disparaître l'immense gêne, sans véritable succès. Son corps se crispa ce qui lui fit encore plus mal et quelques larmes acides coulèrent sur ses joues. Sheppard se retira et la douleur commença à se dissiper.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le canadien avait crié et le militaire ne pouvais pas se permettre de réveiller qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, le plaisir lié au fait d'entendre Rodney McKay crier était incommensurable chez son partenaire, qui voulu vite renouveler l'expérience.

Un autre coup de rein, et le sexe de John s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans Rodney.

Les muscles du scientifique se contractèrent et il serra les poings. Le liquide bouillant qui commençait à couler en lui le soulageait un peu, mais l'expérience demeurait plus douloureuse que jouissive.

Au contraire, Sheppard en profitait pleinement. Le canadien pouvait l'entendre chuchoter des mots salaces, ce qui objectivement lui donnait envie de rire, si seulement il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. L'envie de le frapper grandissait en lui, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il souffrait, il ne pensait qu'à son plaisir personnel. Il se retira encore, puis recommença à le pénétrer, ainsi plusieurs fois de suite, de plus en plus profondément. Rodney avait de moins en moins mal et commençait même à se détendre. De fil en aiguille, cette détente se transforma en plaisir, de plus en plus intense. Il en voulait toujours à John, mais parallèlement il l'adorait, puisqu'il lui faisait tant de bien. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, et les sons rauques provenant des cordes vocales du colonel l'intriguaient et l'excitait. Les odeurs males se mélangeaient dans l'espace clos de la tente et participaient à rendre l'atmosphère charnelle et sensuelle. Jamais McKay n'avait autant aimé son corps, qui lui faisait ressentir des choses si intenses (autrement plus intenses que le plaisir lié à la dégustation d'un arabica ou d'une barre énergétique).

Enfin, à bout de forces, John se retira une fois pour toute et s'étendit de tout son long sur le scientifique.

« Ca va McKay ? »

La voix tremblante et fatiguée du militaire paru lointaine à l'astrophysicien, qui du faire un effort surhumain pour répondre par l'affirmative.

C'est vrai que ça allait, et que ça allait même très bien. Le sport n'avait jamais été son truc, mais il sentait qu'il allait adorer pratiquer celui-ci. John déplia le bras gauche et ralluma la petite lampe. Les cheveux de Rodney étaient trempés de sueur et il dégagea une mèche collée sur son front. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme de plus en plus régulier et un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas que je reste cette nuit ? Je suis trop crevé pour retourner dans ma propre tente… »

McKay l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa passionnellement.

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« J'aurais été extrêmement déçu du contraire. »

Sheppard se coucha à coté de l'astrophysicien en gardant une main moite posée sur sa joue et ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

« Je ne me suis pas tout de suite endormis, malgré la fatigue. Je l'ai écouté dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, captivé par sa respiration régulière, essayant de deviner de quoi il rêvait. De moi ? D'un autre ? D'une autre ? Des Wraith ? Si John m'avait bien donné quelque chose, c'était le sommeil. Je faisais des séances de psy pour arrêter de cauchemarder à propos de ces satanés suceurs de vie, je n'osais plus dormir et travaillais des nuits entières. Mais depuis que j'étais amoureux de John, je m'endormais avec délices, sachant que je rêverais de lui. Il m'avait rendu le sommeil, sauf pour cette nuit, où je gravais dans ma mémoire chacune de ses inspirations et expirations, pour me souvenir de cette nuit magique où il m'avait fait l'amour.

Je me retenais à grand peine de caresser son bras nu qui sortait des couvertures et de refaire du bout des doigts le rond de son épaule marquée de petites cicatrices, probablement des souvenirs de guerre. Je le laissais dormir, apaisé. Avant, au petit matin, de m'endormir à mon tour, tout contre John Sheppard. »

Quand le militaire se réveilla, il ne fut pas surpris de sentir le sommet de la tête de l'astrophysicien en dessous de son menton. Ses cheveux châtains lui caressaient la mâchoire et ses petits ronflements lui donnèrent le sourire. Il passa son bras autours de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, ce qui réveilla le scientifique. Il gémit faiblement et se blottit contre la poitrine de Sheppard, qui lui caressa une fois de plus les cheveux. L'astrophysicien émergea doucement, posant à plat sa main sur le torse du colonel, puis leva la tête vers son visage et lui sourit. John l'embrassa doucement en effleurant la joue pas encore rasée de McKay.

« Je dois y aller… »

Il se releva, faisant glisser le rabat du sac de couchage et révélant son corps dénudé aux yeux de Rodney, qui quand le militaire voulu s'extirper définitivement dudit sac de couchage le retint par le bras. Il fit glisser ses bras autours de son buste et se colla à lui, l'empêchant de bouger et donc de partir. John l'embrassa dans le cou et sourit.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je parte ? »

« Non. »

« Teyla et Ronon ? »

« Ils penserons ce qu'ils veulent… »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, essayant d'égaler les baisés qu'il avait reçu la veille au soir, apparemment avec succès. Il passa sa main dans le dos du militaire, se faisant le plus tendre possible. Il voulait qu'il reste dans sa tente encore une éternité, au moins.

« Vous vous en fichez ? »

« Je veux juste que vous restiez John. »

« Ca servirais à quoi ? Non, si ils s'en rendent compte, on sera vraiment dans la merde, je dois faire en sorte que ça reste secret. »

McKay le lâcha, continuant à le caresser ça et là tandis qu'il rassemblait ses habits.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous devez bien vous doutez que si ça se sait, ça risque de tourner vinaigre pour vous comme pour moi ! »

« Je vous aime. »

Sheppard cessa de chercher ses chaussettes et, surpris, se tourna vers le canadien. Il le sonda du regard, recherchant en vain un éventuel signe de plaisanterie, qui lui montrerait que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'avait rien de véridique.

« Qu'est ce que vous dites ? »

Sa voix était un peu plus aigue qu'à la normale, trahissant son intérêt et sa surprise. A quatre pattes, il se rapprocha du scientifique toujours allongé et empêtré dans son sac de couchage.

Rodney soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, comme gêné d'avoir à avouer un truc pareil.

« Je vous aime. »

Il fronça les sourcils, évitant le regard ébahit de John qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui c'est vrai ! »

La situation commençait à l'exaspérer. Déjà, ce n'était pas facile de faire part de ses sentiments à une personne que vous considériez comme votre ami il y a quelques jours encore (bon, un ami un peu entreprenant, mais un ami quand même)…

« Depuis quand ? »

« Oh, mais j'en sais rien, arrêter d'en parler comme d'une maladie ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! Je sais très bien que ça n'est pas réciproque. »

« McKay, je n'en parle pas comme d'une maladie. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais de vous entendre dire ça, de votre bouche c'est…touchant. »

Il lui sourit et le scientifique répondit à ce sourire. Il le prit par la nuque, l'attira à lui en le forçant à s'asseoir et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« On est amis…Enfin, vous êtes mon ami. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous trouver très attirant… »

« J'ai remarqué. »

« J'espère bien. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Mais je dois y aller. »

Le scientifique parut vexé et s'écarta de son amant, la mine boudeuse. Il s'allongea sur le coté et rabattu le sac de couchage sur lui. Sheppard enfila son dernier vêtement (sa chaussure gauche pour être plus précis) et enlaça une dernière fois McKay.

« Vous faites la gueule ? »

« Ca se pourrait bien. »

Il captura ses lèvres et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Il savait bien que Rodney ne faisait pas vraiment la gueule, et qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être taquin après la nuit plutôt torride qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et puis, cet air coquin lui donnait un charme fou, qui n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire. Ses mains caressèrent son cou avant de passer une fois de plus dans la courte chevelure aux couleurs changeantes du scientifique.

« Je reviendrais ce soir… »

« Encore ! »

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez trouvé ça désagréable, je ne vous croirais pas. »

Rodney sourit malgré lui et jeta un regard rieur au militaire.

« Vous êtes infatigable. »

« Faites votre possible pour me lessiver et je serais vraiment, vraiment très content. »

Le canadien embrassa son partenaire et ses bras traînèrent un peu trop longtemps autour de son cou, tandis que le colonel quittait la tente de très bonne humeur, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses coéquipiers.


	2. Rodney: jalousie

**Période octobre/février…Rodney**

Pourquoi ce coup de blues ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout l'ennuyait, tout le monde le saoulait, lui même en tête de liste. Peut être l'automne. Sur atlantis, pas de saisons, mais de savoir que l'automne pointait sur Terre, ça lui suffisait. Et puis les missions, c'était lassant, voir toujours les mêmes têtes aussi… Rentrer sur Terre ? Bof, non, ça ne lui disait pas grand-chose non plus. Pas plus que de rester là où il était. Du moment que John était avec lui…

Un peu marre d'aimer à sens unique. Un peu marre de devoir se cacher. Un peu marre de bosser tout le temps. Un peu marre de tout.

Actuellement, Sheppard était en train de lui caresser la poitrine du bout des doigts, en silence, comme il aimait le faire après l'amour. Rodney aimait sonder ses iris en même temps, les yeux du militaire étant un peu comme des livres ouverts. Pupilles dilatées par les endorphines, écarquillées car propriétaire songeur, car fatigue aussi… Moue contentée, bouche entrouverte, petits soupirs de bien être, tout cela était très intéressant à étudier.

Les premières nuits, ça avait été comme si un poids c'était envolé de sur son estomac. Il s'était sentit léger, vivant. Mais maintenant…il avait la désagréable impression que Sheppard se foutait de sa gueule. Si il devait se comparer à un circuit électrique, il avait été la pile et avait maintenant le sentiment d'être la résistance. Il avait participé activement à sa liaison avec le colonel, et maintenant il n'était plus qu'un…qu'un instrument de plaisir, un vibromasseur au masculin. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Surpris, John se releva sur un coude et lui sourit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, rien… »

Son sourire se transforma en fou rire devant l'incompréhension du militaire. Celui-ci plaqua vivement une main du sa bouche.

« Vous allez attirer du monde ! »

Le canadien se calma et il retira sa main. Rodney lui lança un regard amusé.

« Je croyais que vous aviez fermé la porte… »

« Oh, mais je l'ai fait. C'est juste que… »

Il esquissa un sourire entendu et se pencha sur McKay pour l'embrasser doucement. Sa main gauche caressa doucement son bras et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, rapprochant ce visage du sien afin de rendre le baisé plus passionné. Le scientifique posa la main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa faiblement.

« Vous ne voulez pas attirer l'attention sur ce qui se passe dans cette chambre et ailleurs. »

Ton cynique et moqueur, cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. John fronça les sourcils et se recoucha à coté de son partenaire.

Ils étaient dans une petite et rudimentaire chambre dans une sorte de maison de campagne sur une planète nommée Falowa. Une planète d'agriculteurs, c'était le blé (ou plutôt le manque de blé) qui les avait amenés ici. Le siége administratif de la planète était situé loin du stargate et les autochtones avaient refusés, par superstition, que les atlantes y viennent en Jumper. Ils avaient donc effectué un jour de marche, et ce jour devait marquer la rencontre du premier conseillé de Falowa avec Sheppard.

Ronon et Teyla étaient aussi de la partie et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué avec quelle insistance le colonel avec demandé de partager sa chambre avec Rodney, sous couvert d'une économie de place. Même si le scientifique avait viré rouge tomate. Et avait eu raison de le faire, puisque le militaire, une fois la porte de la chambre verrouillée, lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Quinze jours d'abstinence (en tout cas pour McKay) le rendaient visiblement fou. En effet, John refusait toujours d'avoir une relation autrement que professionnelle avec l'astrophysicien au sein d'atlantis, et même si il trouvait ça un peu bizarre, il s'en accommodait plutôt bien, vue la ferveur avec laquelle le colonel l'épuisait à chaque mission.

« Colonel ? »

L'autre répondit en grommelant.

« Vous avez déjà…fait ça avec d'autres coéquipiers auparavant ? »

« Mouais. »

Rodney haussa les sourcils. Il s'attendait à une réponse négative, il pensait au moins être le seul, mais non, Sheppard avait bien mérité sa réputation de coureur de jupons et lui celle d'handicapé sentimental. Il sentait bien que la jalousie allait le ronger, mais il continua à interroger son amant.

« Et dans cette expédition ? »

« Une personne. »

Ola, cette personne allait morfler. McKay se voyait bien lui arracher un à un les cheveux et les ongles, puis les yeux, pour ensuite le dépecer et le noyer. Oui, dans l'eau salée, l'eau salée sur une blessure ouverte, ça piquait horriblement.

« Qui ? »

Le militaire sourit. Il se tourna vers Rodney et le décoiffa tendrement.

« Ca m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas au courant… »

Sa voix était malicieuse, il le narguait. Le canadien détestait quand quelqu'un essayait de le narguer, quand quelqu'un détenait un savoir qu'il ne possédait pas et qu'il s'en vantait. Il adorer tout savoir, et la frustration était un des pires sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver.

« Je croyais que vous vous disiez tout pourtant. Enfin, presque tout. »

« Qui est ce ? »

Son ton agacé fit sourire Sheppard de plus belle. Il était vraiment jaloux.

« Je vais vous donner un indice, c'est un de vos plus proches amis… »

Un de ses amis ? Rodney se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'allait peut être pas avoir meurtre tout compte fait. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, il avait beaucoup de collègues qu'il aurait pus qualifié de camarades, mais de vrais amis il n'en avait que deux. Enfin peut être trois, il ne savait pas si Ford était toujours en vie. Ces deux personnes étaient Zelenka et Beckett. Et il n'imaginait vraiment pas l'un ou l'autre en compagnie de John. Cette idée lui paressait ridicule. Mais il se lança.

« Radek ? »

Le militaire sourit et se pencha sur son amant et lui caressa la joue en secouant la tête.

« Carson… »

Le canadien pâlit.

« Non ! Il me l'aurait dit ! »

« Vous lui avez dit pour nous ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Mais rien. Je n'avais rien dit à Carson de peur de sa réaction, et il avait du faire de même. Je sentais bien que John n'aurais jamais voulu que je divulgue notre aventure à qui que ce soit. Non, ça n'était pas honteux ni répréhensible, c'était juste inhabituel, inattendu.

Mais j'avais toujours perçu Carson comme quelqu'un de fort, un ami sincère sur lequel je pouvais m'appuyer. Et il s'avérait qu'il avait eu, tout comme moi, la faiblesse de ne pas résister à Sheppard. En était il tombé amoureux ? Pourquoi leur liaison s'était elle terminée ? Pour quelles raisons avait il cédé ?

J'étais en colère contre l'écossais. Il ne m'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas su résister et il avait eu l'homme que j'aimais avant moi ! Trois colères sur trois plans différents, mais qui demandaient quand même une bonne explication. »

McKay plongea son regard dans celui de John en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ca a duré longtemps ? »

La pommette du scientifique frémit légèrement. Irrité. Jaloux. Sheppard aimait vraiment ça. Sentir qu'il représentait quelque chose aux yeux de son ami, quelque chose d'unique…Il ne lui avait dit qu'une seule fois qu'il l'aimait, mais ses mots résonnaient encore dans son crâne. Il adorait cette idée. Rodney l'aimait, l'aimait…Et il était jaloux de ses précédents amants. Trop mignon, vraiment trop mignon.

Il ne pus résister plus longtemps, il saisi à deux mains la tête du scientifique et rapprocha son visage du sien pour lui octroyer un court baisé. Ce baisé une fois terminé arracha un sourire à McKay, qui dégagea une de ses mains pour caresser la tempe du militaire.

« Vous faites diversion parce que vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? »

« Non. On a fait ça trois ou quatre fois, pas plus. Il a voulu tout arrêter après ça. Tant pis. »

Ok, deux questions sur trois élucidées. Leur liaison s'était terminée parce que Beckett n'aimait vraisemblablement pas Sheppard, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou psychique. Il allait devoir demander la réponse à la troisième question au principal intéressé.

En attendant, la voix du colonel n'exprimait aucun regret. Tant mieux.

« Je vous préfère vous. Plus tendre, plus docile… »

Il l'enlaça tandis que le canadien s'éclaircissait la voix.

« Plus docile ? Pourquoi pas plus affectueux ? Vous me prenez pour un animal de compagnie ? »

Ne jamais oublier de prendre l'astrophysicien avec des pincettes ! Qu'importe, il savait exactement comment lui faire oublier ses indélicatesses. Avec douceur, il passa ses bras autours de son torse et colla son corps au sien.

« McKay… »

« McKay, McKay, toujours McKay, vous ne pensez pas qu'on est assez proche pour que vous m'appeliez Rodney ? »

« Arrêtez de râler…Rodney. »

Le ton suave du militaire s'accompagna d'un baisé.

« Rodney… »

« Colonel ? »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de descendre jusqu'à son col.

« Oh non, pas deux fois dans la même soirée ! »

Rodney semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il aimait ces petits jeux amoureux, jouer à l'amant raisonnable alors qu'il avait une envie folle de recommencer à…

« Il y a une loi canadienne qui vous empêche de faire l'amour deux fois de suite ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance… »

« Heureusement, j'aurais détesté vous mettre hors la loi ! »

Cette fois-ci, il s'allongea complètement sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le scientifique le serra contre lui et déposa un baisé sur sa joue mal rasée.

« John… »

« Rodney ? »

Il hésitât un instant puis se rétracta. Se mettre en retrait pour exprimer ses sentiments, ça n'était pas trop son truc.

« Non, rien… »

« Intérieurement, je lui hurlais que je l'aimais. Il me rendait fou, j'en aurais presque perdu mon sang froid. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être un jour jaloux par amour, mais il m'y forçait.

J'aurais voulu qu'il reste avec moi pour toujours, j'aurais ainsi été sur qu'il aille bien. Rester dans son ombre ne me dérangeait pas, et puis, on formait une bonne équipe…

Quand il aurait pris un peu plus d'assurance, on aurait plus eu besoin de se cacher, de faire semblant. Avec le temps, il m'aurait aimé lui aussi. Ca aurait été si bien comme ça…

Le lendemain, je décidais de parler à Carson. Il fallait que je tire cette histoire au clair, sinon je serais frustré jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et puis, ce secret là me pesait un peu, si je pouvais en parler à un de mes meilleurs amis en étant sur qu'il ne le répète pas, j'en aurais été soulagé. »


	3. Rodney: partie d'echec

**Je publie en plus petites parties afin de pouvoir uploader plus souvent Merci beaucoup pour vos review !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, lors de leur partie d'échecs hebdomadaire, Rodney se força à parler au médecin. Malgré le fait que son QI ne dépassait guère le sien, l'écossais était plutôt doué aux échecs. En fait, c'était bien la seule personne sur Atlantis à pouvoir prétendre jouer avec le scientifique, et à bien se défendre. En conséquence, chaque mardi, le soir venu, ils faisaient une partie d'échec, à condition qu'ils soient bien sur tous deux disponibles.

Mais ce soir là, McKay n'était pas concentré. Il observait fixement le visage d'ange de Beckett, se demandant comment son ami avait pu lui cacher sa liaison avec Sheppard. Il avait l'impression que le médecin lui avait confié sa vie entière, de A jusqu'à Z, de sa mère jusqu'à sa liqueur préférée. Mais comment avait il pu lui cacher un truc aussi énorme ?

Note, lui aussi s'était confié, mais il avait juste omis sa relation avec le militaire. Parce qu'il comprenait bien qu'il ne voulait pas que sa s'ébruite.

Néanmoins, parce qu'il aimait John et s'inquiétait du sort de Carson, Rodney se décida à se confier.

« Carson ? »

L'écossais releva la tête et plongea son regard bleu électrique dans celui du scientifique. En général, quand c'était à son tour de jouer, le canadien ne parlait pas et se concentrait, et cet appel glissé entre deux tours était extrêmement bizarre.

« Oui Rodney ? »

L'astrophysicien se gratta le bout du nez, inspira et se lança.

« Vous ne me trouvez pas…différent depuis quelques temps ? »

« Différent ? »

L'écossais était sincèrement largué. Différent ? Mais Rodney McKay était constamment différent, d'une minute sur une autre, il pouvait être à cœur ouvert ou hypocrite, agir avec sollicitude ou avec cynisme, avoir le cœur sur la main ou être égoïste. Quelle était la norme ?

« Oui, différent. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je…j'en sais rien, plus heureux, moins maussade, un truc dans le genre… »

« Non. »

Qu'est ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Il avait l'air moins amical, plus…distant. Comme si ils s'étaient querellés, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Vous voudriez me dire quelque chose Rodney ? »

« Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… »

Si seulement cela avait été le cas…

« J'ai, comment dire, une liaison. »

La bombe était lâchée. Carson leva les sourcils, étonné, et essaya de formuler une phrase correcte.

« Avec qui ? »

« Sheppard. »

Oh non. Nonnononnonnon. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Le visage de l'écossais changea de couleur. Le plus grand coureur de jupon de cette galaxie, le Rocco Sifredi de Pégase, le Don Juan d'Atlantis s'était approprié Rodney ! Et cet idiot de génie s'était apparemment entiché de lui.

« Dites, j'espère que vous rigolez ? »

« Non, pourquoi, vous êtes jaloux ? »

Attaque, réponse à l'attaque. McKay était égal à lui même, il remettait la jalousie sur le tapis. Ce type était un grand paranoïaque doublé d'un hypochondriaque et, d'apparemment un homosexuel plus ou moins refoulé. Heighmeyer allait avoir du boulot.

« Non. Bien sur que non… »

Il avait envie de pleurer. Sheppard n'avait pas un mauvais fond, mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'en amour, c'était un vrai goujat. Et Rodney ne connaissait rien en amour, il le lui avait lui même avoué. Ces deux là étaient très bien en amis, mais pas comme ça, pas en amants. Cela mettait Carson extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Oh, j'aurais cru. Il faut dire qu'après ce qu'il ses passé entre vous… »

« Je vois, il vous en a parlé. »

Il pouvait sentir que la tension allait monter. Ses impressions le trompaient rarement.

« J'aurais préféré que ça vienne de vous. Mais apparemment, je n'étais pas digne de confiance… »

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas ! Voilà que maintenant il se mettait aux reproches. Mais à ce petit jeu, il ne se ferait pas prendre, il savait très bien que le canadien n'était pas tout blanc non plus.

« Parce que vous, vous m'en avez parlé ? »

« Je vous en parle maintenant. »

L'écossais voulut répondre, mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche. Il regardait fixement son ami, les yeux pleins de tristesse et d'impuissance. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, que c'était nul de lui avoir caché un truc aussi important que…que…

Mais si il lui en avait parlé, il aurait du en même temps lui avouer son orientation sexuelle, et ça, ça l'aurait vraiment gêné. C'était étrange. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu honte d'être homosexuel, il l'avait même revendiqué à une époque où c'était très mal vu, et il avait accepté, dans les années 90, d'être considéré comme un pestiféré par certains. Mais paradoxalement, il avait honte de l'avouer à l'homme qui était devenu son meilleur ami.

Il avait eu peur de le perdre. Peur de le voir s'éloigner de lui, peur de le voir changer de comportement, peur de lui inspirer la méfiance. Peur d'insérer une distance entre eux. Il aurait voulu garder ce secret jusqu'à la tombe, mais McKay avait tout découvert. Et à présent, il avait réellement peur…

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? »

« J'en sais rien je… »

« Menteur. »

Le ton n'était pas méchant, juste un peu moqueur, presque rieur.

« C'est pas grave Carson, je vous fait marcher. Je comprends. »

Il sourit et Beckett sourit à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Rodney fit avancer son cavalier de façon à mettre Carson en position délicate.

« Echec. »

Le médecin bougea son Roi d'une case et se vit encerclé par les pions adverses, à son grand désarroi.

« Echec et Mat. »

« Vous aviez préparé votre coup depuis longtemps, hein ? »

« Bien sur. »

Ils se sourirent à nouveau, bien qu'encore mal à l'aise. Le scientifique se mit à ranger le jeu, l'esprit ailleurs, tandis que son ami tapotait nerveusement la petite table en bois du bout des doigts. Il avait au moins un million de questions à poser à l'homme en face de lui, mais il n'osait pas, par pudeur, par respect aussi. Mais le médecin se décida à parler avant l'ami.

« Perdre sa virginité avec John Sheppard ne devait pas être l'idée du siècle… »

Le canadien rougit et leva les yeux vers Beckett.

« P…pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« Eh bien si vous croyez que tout le monde est sexuellement aussi indélicat que lui, vous allez avoir une sacrée surprise si vous changez de partenaire. »

« Vous n'avez aucun tabou ou quoi ? »

« En ce moment de moins en moins. Il faut dire que comme mon travail va de la prise de sang à la manipulation génétique en passant par l'examen gynécologique et la chirurgie, j'en voit de toutes les couleurs et j'ai tendance à perdre la notion de ce que l'on peut dire en société ou pas… »

Rodney le regarda bien et éclata de rire. L'écossais, faisant comme si de rien n'était, continua de ranger la boite de jeu délaissée par McKay. Celui-ci redevint progressivement sérieux.

« Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Bien sur mais vous n'avez aucune garantie d'obtenir une réponse… »

« Pourquoi avez-vous couché avec lui ? »

Carson leva la tête et le regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de répondre d'un air grave :

« Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. »

McKay fronça les sourcils. Bien sur qu'il le lui avait demandé, il voyait mal Carson aller draguer Sheppard ! Il voulait une vraie réponse, pas une Lapalissade.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? »

« J'étais désespéré. Et vous, pourquoi avez-vous accepté de coucher avec lui ? »

« Inconsciemment je devais sûrement l'aimer et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de dire non quand il est venu me…me…voir. »

« Vous l'aimez ? »

« Oui. Enfin je pense… »

Le médecin sourit. Il pensait…

Il avait toujours su que Rodney ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour. Le vrai amour, celui qui vous prend aux tripes et vous brûle de l'intérieur, vous donne envie de tout quitter, de tout faire par amour. Vous rend dépendant de l'être aimé, drogué par son odeur, son visage, sa voix, vous fait battre le cœur à 100 à l'heure à chaque évocation de son prénom, fait des moments loin de lui une perpétuelle attente. Un amour passionnel, fusionnel, presque destructeur. Si bien que quand l'être cher disparaît, on a l'impression de s'éteindre à petit feu. D'être pris dans un étau de souvenirs et de regrets. De ne plus vivre, de n'être que l'ombre de soit même. De ne plus rien avoir à perdre, de ne plus jamais pouvoir être heureux.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses tristes souvenirs. Il ne devait pas penser à lui, ça ne lui réussissait jamais. Sans l'oublier, il devait arrêter de se le rappeler, pour arrêter de souffrir.

« Pourquoi étiez vous désespéré ? »

La question maudite tombait à point nommé pour ne pas avoir de réponse. Carson sourit tristement et s'humecta les lèvres.

« A cause d'une histoire très belle et infiniment triste que je ne raconterais pas maintenant. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer et de passer ma soirée à vider une bouteille de Whisky pour oublier à quel point ma vie aurait pu être meilleure. »

Rodney haussa les sourcils. Le médecin n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi mélancolique, il ne le voyait quasiment jamais comme ça. Ca l'inquiétait un peu, mais ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il préféra se taire plutôt que de dire une connerie. Carson lui lança un petit sourire amical, se leva et s'apprêta à sortir des quartiers du canadien. Il lui dit sur un ton ironique que leur partie d'échecs hebdomadaire s'était avérée plus intéressante que d'habitude, et qu'il avait appris beaucoup de choses. McKay baissa les yeux et son meilleur ami sortit.

« J'aurais été incapable de déterminer si oui ou non il m'en voulait. Malgré les apparences, Carson n'est pas quelqu'un qui se dévoile facilement et on n'arrive pas vraiment à déchiffrer ses sentiments pour le peu qu'ils soient profonds. Je n'aurais pas dit qu'il était difficile à cerner parce qu'on se rend compte très vite que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais…

Mais sa personnalité comportait des parts d'ombres qui m'intriguaient. Par exemple, je m'était toujours demandé pourquoi j'étais le seul véritable ami homme qu'il possédait, et pourquoi il préférait discuter avec Teyla plutôt que de venir aux projections des plus grands matchs de football américain organisés par Sheppard, où se réunissaient toute la gent masculine d'atlantis ou presque. Peut être qu'il n'y allait pas à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le militaire. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait une drôle de complicité entre eux, une complicité un peu froide, un peu distante. Comme si ils s'efforçaient de ne se côtoyer que professionnellement alors qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait un peu plus d'un an, j'avais trouvé bizarre l'attitude de Beckett quand John avait cet espèce d'insecte répugnant accroché à son cou et que nous étions coincés dans un Jumper lui même bloqué dans la porte des étoiles. J'avais noté un peu de panique dans la voix de mon ami. Et quand il avait du réanimer Sheppard, j'avais alors remarqué que sa main avait un peu trop traîné sur son torse nu quand il était hors de danger. Cela m'avait un peu intrigué, peut être parce que j'éprouvais déjà des sentiments pour Sheppard, et peu être parce que je commençais déjà à être jaloux. Et puis d'un seul coup, tout s'était arrêté. On avait l'impression que John était redevenu un patient comme un autre pour Carson, sans plus. Maintenant que je connaissais l'explication, elle me paraissait plus qu'évidente !

Mais en ce qui me concernait, les gens avaient t'ils dénotés un changement de comportement ? Avait ils remarqués le changement de relations qui s'opérait entre Sheppard et moi ? Et avec quelle insistance il arguait qu'il était fatigué, que je devais l'être aussi, et que « si nous allions dormir, hein Rodney ? ». Cela me faisait souvent sourire de penser que quelque autochtone avait sûrement du nous entendre au moins une nuit, était donné mon manque de talent à étouffer les cris que me procuraient les directives de John. Néanmoins, notre équipe n'avait rien remarqué. Je le savais, Teyla rougissait si facilement à la seule énonciation d'une blague un temps soit peu grivoise qu'il aurait été facile de deviner le doute chez elle, en tout cas en ce domaine. Une fois, le colonel qui était à cette époque major avait eu –une fois de plus- une aventure avec une belle indigène qu'il avait gentiment reconduite jusque dans son lit. Ford, Teyla et moi étions dans la chambre voisine et nous n'en pouvions plus de rire à chaque cri de la belle Pocahontas, qui avait du mal à prononcer le nom de l'américain et qui débitait des « Shepperd » à tout va, croyant qu'il avait quelque lien de parenté avec un gardien de troupeau de mouton et qu'il allait céder à son père une partie dudit troupeau en guise de dot. La pauvre avait vite déchanté, Sheppard ne gardait pas les moutons mais les Marines (quoiqu'elle en aurait pu trouver là aussi une certaine utilité matrimoniale). Tandis que nous nous esclaffions Aiden et moi, l'athosienne arborait un joli teint rouge pivoine et semblait plus que mal à l'aise.

Tout cela pour dire que nous étions quasi incognitos au pays des inquisiteurs, et que l'homme que j'aimais n'avais pas à s'inquiéter quand à la découverte par les autres de ses escapades nocturnes dans mon plumard.

Mon sourire s'évanouit en repensant à Carson. Quel obscur secret me cachait t'il donc ? Il était mon meilleur ami, et j'étais bien décidé à le découvrir au plus vite. »


	4. Rodney: songes musicaux

**Désolée pour l'envolée lyrique assez peu banale, c'est l'effet « musique classique sur esprit fatigué » (ouais, j'ai écrit ce chapitre entre 22h30, après les épisodes de stargate et 4h30 du matin, heure où je me suis endormie malgré moi). Et merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! (Vous voyez que ça marche, je comptait pas uploader avant une semaine)**

**Au passage, si vous ne le savez pas parce que vous avez eu la chance de ne jamais faire d'économie, Keynes est un économiste anglais.**

**Dans les pays anglophones, les notes de musique ne sont pas do, ré, mi, fa, sol, etc., mais A, B, C, D etc.…**

**Rodney est un grand romantique…ou alors c'est moi**

**Désolée de faire passer John pour une brute épaisse. C'est que Rodney en amoureux perdu dans ses pensées métaphoriques et dans un sens un peu ridicule, je le trouve infiniment plus craquant et sexy qu'un militaire « viens par ici tâter mon P-90 ». Non, mais sinon à part ça j'aime bien le personnage**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il détestait les planètes à civilisation préindustrielle. Pauvres petits fermiers, il ne savaient pas à coté de quoi ils passaient ! Rodney s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il aurait fait si il était né à une époque où il n'y avait ni ordinateur, ni science moderne, ni d'ailleurs chocolat, café et autres MRE. Le suicide était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Ou alors le bûcher, pour science antithéologique, arrogance vis-à-vis des plus grands et sexualité interdite. Oui, décidément, si il avait vécu à l'époque des chevaliers de la table ronde, il aurait été mal barré. Remarque, peut être pas plus que maintenant qu'il devait devant une assemblée d'énergumènes aliens plus galeux les uns que les autres et de leur mère manger un plat dont la composition lui était inconnue. Et avec le bol qu'il avait, le cuistot avait sûrement eu la bonne idée d'arroser le tout d'un filet de citron local ! Sheppard le trouait de coups de coude pour qu'il mange et ne provoque pas d'incident diplomatique, ce qui le décida à porter à sa bouche l'étrange fourchette remplie de mixture par-pitié-pas-citronée. Si il faisait une réaction allergique, tans pis, le militaire aurait sa mort sur la conscience et une personne de moins pour le réchauffer la nuit.

Avec tout ça, il ne portait même plus attention à la conversation. De toute façon il s'en foutait, elle devait être banale, comme à chaque fois, des propositions de partenariat, des médicaments contre de la nourriture, de la technologie contre du bois, enfin rien d'intéressant sortant du cadre nutritif. Et si il était sans conteste le principal consommateur de nourriture sur atlantis, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il devait absolument aller à ces fichues missions d'explorations ne jouissants d'aucun intérêt scientifique, même si il savait que Sheppard aurait été très déçu de le voir rester potasser dans son labo.

McKay leva les yeux vers son amant, occupé à convaincre la jolie maîtresse de maison et accessoirement la responsable du village que « être alliés, c'est être amis. C'est bien être amis. C'est commercer, échanger des marchandises et des connaissances dans un climat sain. Etre partenaires. Se serrer les coudes… », la jeune femme levant les sourcils à cette expression inconnue, dont fit écho un « laissez tombé » rieur du militaire.

Ami, bon. Seul, mauvais. Ca lui rappelait horriblement une vielle adaptation de Frankenstein qui l'avait traumatisé étant gosse. Oui, ces militaires allaient faire de ces gentils petits fermiers de vrais robots obèses et ignorants. Et bientôt, le football américain deviendrait sport officiel dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Rodney tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ronon, affalé sur la table et s'ennuyant ferme à coté d'une Teyla absorbée par la conversation. Une vraie petite commerciale alien celle là ! Elle aurait sûrement fait des miracles à Wall Street. Autant Sheppard se forçait à communiquer et à être diplomate, autant c'était inné chez l'athosienne…et elle en redemandait ! La prochaine fois qu'il irait sur Terre, il irait voir sa sœur. Elle avait fait des études d'économie, et il ferait la surprise à Teyla de lui ramener un bon petit recueil des théories de Keynes. Elle allait adorer ça, il l'aurait parié.

Tandis qu'il en était à ses pensées métaphoriques qui assimilaient l'athosienne à un courtier en bourse, le canadien sentit une main se poser sur son genou. L'avantage d'être assis a coté de John Sheppard. La table en bois brut cachait bien sur ladite main baladeuse, aussi Rodney n'hésitât pas à poser sa propre main sur celle du colonel. Il entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et le militaire se mit à jouer avec. Puis, sentant le regard de la progéniture de leur hôtesse sur eux, ils se lâchèrent d'un commun accord purement tactile.

Le scientifique en avait marre de cet interminable dîné. Il avait juste envie de monter les tentes qu'ils avaient emportées, de se glisser dans son sac de couchage, d'être rejoint par Sheppard qui lui ferait rapidement l'amour et de dormir. Ou comment bien finir une journée. Ses mains avaient envie d'être en contact avec la peau mate du colonel, de passer dans ses cheveux et de faire tout un tas de truc qui ne se disaient point en société. Elles en devenaient agitées, se contorsionnaient dans tous les sens sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. La table en bois était un peu rayée dans sa largeur, on aurait dit qu'elle était composée de petites lattes. Ou mieux, on aurait dit comme un piano.

Rodney sortit presque religieusement ses mains de dessous la table et les posa sur la surface cirée en arrondissant bien les doigts. Les écartant bien les uns des autres, il les positionnât quelques millimètres au dessus des touches imaginaires et prit une grande inspiration. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il n'avait pas joué, il avait oublié bien des partitions, celles-ci se perdant dans le brouillard d'équations et les montagnes de lois physiques qui faisaient son quotidien. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de visualiser chaque note, chaque blanche, chaque « deux croches deux croches deux croches noire » et chaque silence. Ca y était. Il posa un à un ses doigts, à un rythme déjà allègre sur le bois dur et strié censé représenter le piano qu'il n'avait pu emporter sur atlantis. La Valse n°6 en B bémol majeur, opéra 64 n°1, de Chopin, probablement l'un des morceaux les plus durs qu'il avait jamais eu à jouer. Le tapotement de ses doigts experts sur la table provoquait des petits bruits qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le tendre son d'un piano, mais dans sa tête, il entendait chaque petite note, chaque emballement, ne sachant pas si c'était son cœur qui battait ou le piano qui jouait tout seul. Il aurait pu, en fermant les yeux, apercevoir ces belles princesses européennes danser dans leurs robes à innombrables jupons, telles de gracieuses meringues colorées, guidées par de beaux princes en uniforme militaire. Oh, pas cet horrible uniforme camouflage de commando que portaient les Marines, non, des uniformes rouges, verts, de fiers soldats portant l'épée au coté, des princes Frantz qui faisaient valser des princesses Sissi devant les regards désapprobateurs de ses parents, de vieux dirigeants revêches et raides comme des ballais, secs et dépourvus de sentiments. Oui, à ce moment là, en jouant, il permettait à des couples mythiques de danser et de s'aimer au grand jour. Appelez le romantique, il l'était un peu de toute façon. Enfant, il adorait Romy Schneider, si belle quand elle tournoyait sur les parquais cirés de la cour de Vienne. On s'était moqué de lui, le traitant de fille, et lui avait laissé faire, s'en fichant complètement et suivant à coté de Jeannie sur le canapé du salon les aventures de la belle Hongroise.

Rodney pouvait entendre les notes se succéder tandis que ses mains courraient sur la vielle table, se disant que si le professeur qui lui avait dit d'abandonner à cause d'un manque de sens artistique et d'un jeu trop mécanique pouvait l'écouter jouer à ce moment précis, il l'aurait supplié à genoux de reprendre les cours. A ce moment, il était concertiste, et jouait en queue de pie devant une assemblée d'admirateurs, qui attendaient sagement, leur calepin à la main, qu'il vienne leur signer des autographes. Et au milieu de la foule, la chevelure de John se détachait, et il le regardait, les yeux pleins d'amour et d'admiration. Il jouait pour lui ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. La nuée de fans passée, le spectacle terminé, il passerait le voir dans sa loge avec les plus beaux compliments et l'embrasserait tendrement avant de l'emmener dîner un vrai bon repas dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville dans laquelle il se produirait. Et lui serait obligé de le protéger et de cacher son visage avec sa veste pour ne pas être reconnu au sortir, dans la rue. Ils regagneraient l'hôtel, évitant les paparazzi et rentreraient en trombe dans la chambre réservée en fonction des dates de ses concerts, riraient comment de jeunes fous qui auraient joués un bon tour à leurs détracteurs et s'aimeraient toute la nuit, ne se couchant néanmoins pas trop tard parce qu'ils devaient se lever tôt : le concert de demain avait lieu dans une autre grande ville, et il y avait de la route à faire. Et chaque soir, les concerts, quelques amis qui venaient le voir, les admirateurs, et John au milieu de la salle les yeux pleins d'admiration, John qui l'aimait, le piano, la musique, parfaite, si parfaite, comme sa vie…

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un énième coup de coude, justement de la part de l'être aimé un peu moins parfait que prévu. Les notes s'évanouirent et les robes meringuées se fanèrent à la vue de tous ces regards surpris, inquiets ou amusés braqués sur lui. Ses mains se rangèrent sous la table et il sourit maladroitement.

« Docteur McKay…euh…vous allez bien ? »

La maîtresse de maison – Deala, quelque chose dans le genre- l'observait avec le même œil surpris que Beckett lorsque Cadman l'avait embrassé dans son propre corps, ce qui était en soi assez caustique. L'astrophysicien se décida à répondre avec un sourire désolé, mi-chien battu mi-angelot excédé, d'une voix qui semblait venir de franchir l'Everest tant elle se voulait exténuée.

« Oh, oui, navré, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Comme nous tous, on va gentiment aller se coucher… »

Sheppard exécuta ce grand sourire qui faisait tomber comme des mouches tous les concurrents à sa marque de dentifrice et se leva en saluant la petite famille qui leur avait offert le couvert. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent et ils sortirent, marchant jusqu'au Jumper où étaient entreposées les tentes qu'il devaient monter avant enfin de dormir –enfin, pour certains…- d'un sommeil lourd de toutes les taches accomplies dans la journée.

« Monter une tente peut s'avérer très dangereux pour moi. Primo, je peux me blesser avec une sardine. Secundo, j'ai facilement des tours de reins, et je fais facilement des faux mouvements. Par conséquent monter une tente peut me conduire droit à l'infirmerie. Tercio, je n'aime pas dormir dans une tente, ma claustrophobie me donne l'impression d'étouffer. »

Le canadien avait dit ça d'une voix traînante, suppliante.

John arrêta de monter sa propre cabane waterproof ou presque et jeta un regard amusé à son coéquipier.

« Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire McKay ? »

« La prochaine fois, on ne pourrait pas dormir chez l'habitant ? »

Le militaire secoua la tête en souriant. Son scientifique préféré ne changerait pas de sitôt !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La chambre d'hôtel, c'était sa tente. Son public était le nid de fourmis –ou insectes similaires- le plus proche. Son compagnon était toujours John Sheppard, en un peu moins gominé et poli et en un peu plus rustre et, comme dirait Carson, « indélicat ». Ce n'était plus la Valse n°6 en B bémol majeur de Chopin qui régnait dans sa tête, mais un mélange de plusieurs musiques. On aurait dit du Rachmaninov (pour le coté violent) mélangé à de la Marche Turque de Mozart (pour le coté militaire…et spartiate) et le tout recouvert d'une bonne couche de Clair de Lune de Beethoven, en sonate pour piano n°14. En effet, même si Sheppard s'excitait sur lui comme une puce sur un trampoline, lui voyait tout l'acte au ralentit, morcelant chaque partie de son corps en une synecdoque sensorielle poussée à l'extrême, qui voulait que chaque centimètre carré de peau reçu sa part d'informations quand à la condition de l'homme gracieusement arc-bouté au dessus de lui. Mains gauche et droite pianotant sur épaules moites une mélodie torturée, pieds se tordant de plaisir, jambes enserrées autours de cuisses adversaires, bassin encastré lui aussi, ventre à l'air libre qui avait un peu froid, poitrine secouée par des battements de cœur effrénés, caressée par le souffle agonisant de John, cou creux car larynx ayant du mal à trouver l'air nécessaire, épaules déchirée par les griffures amoureuses, visage empourpré, lèvres entrouvertes, yeux fermés, musique régulière bien qu'imparfaite dans les oreilles. Qui malheureusement étaient troublées dans leur repos symphonique par les jurons colorés que prononçait l'amant passionné à défaut d'être aimant. Tans pis, le rythme du Clair de Lune de Beethov' correspondait parfaitement à la fréquence des pénétrations qui faisaient réagir le reste de son corps en cadence, se faisait soulever sa poitrine, prendre une grande inspiration et savourer la jouissance de l'acte ancestral.

Et en même temps, il sentait parfaitement cette note de tristesse mâtiner la mélodie, la rendant merveilleusement mélancolique. Car se servir de son corps uniquement pour se donner du plaisir et donner du plaisir à l'autre en faisant l'amour sans amour était extrêmement amer. Il se sentait un peu comme une vielle prostituée dont personne ne veut et ne voudra jamais, heureuse de remplir le lit d'un bel ami dont elle serait tombée amoureuse, profitant des dernières lueurs de vie qui brillaient encore dans son cœur. Une prostituée qui n'aurait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre et qui n'avait aimé que trop discrètement pour qu'on prête attention à son cœur rabougris.

Le temps était suspendu, on se serait cru dans un film sensuel, érotique mais pas porno, où le réalisateur aurait préféré passer une bande de musique classique ultra connue plutôt que de faire subir au spectateurs ces cris de cochons égorgés suppliant qu'on les achève que provoquait l'orgasme chez l'être humain moyen. Quelque part, il se sentait Moise, recevant la parole divine sous forme de sperme après avoir fait tombé une pluie de calamités (explications scientifiques) sur l'Egypte (la Galaxie Pégase). Le divin en lui même était beaucoup moins sexy avec ses cheveux habituellement ébouriffés collés à son front par la transpiration, mais il restait divin, héro, éros. Et lui restait chef d'orchestre de son monde intérieur, même si la musique commençait à faiblir étant donné que le colonel s'était définitivement retiré de son serviteur, rassasié de ce coït bestial et sans qu'il s'en doute fortement musical.

« Hey McKay… »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et le coupa.

« Rodney. »

« Oui, désolé, Rodney. Ca va ? »

« Oui. »

Bon, ok, amis des bavardages McKaysiens bonsoir. C'est vrai que lui même se sentait infiniment fatigué, et qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour se coucher à coté de l'astrophysicien. Celui-ci, un bras replié derrière la tête et contemplant le toit vert caca d'oie de la tente, un air songeur sur le visage, lui faisait penser à ces angelots peu angéliques qui accompagnaient bien souvent les déesses à poil sur les tableaux de la renaissance devant lesquels on pouvait bailler lors des visites scolaires dans des musées poussiéreux. Il était mignon Rodney comme ça. Il aurait pu l'observer longtemps, ses beaux yeux bleus écarquillés qui caressaient du regard un ciel invisible.

« Colonel ? »

Il lui avait adressé la parole sans le regarder, avec toujours cet air songeur peint sur le visage, d'une voix étonnamment claire et limpide.

« Oui Rodney ? »

« Vous avez déjà été amoureux ? »

Le ton, léger, aérien, il se serait à peu de choses prés cru dans un rêve. Il était allongé sur un petit nuage cotonneux, qui sentait bon le jasmin, et tout lui était souriant, même ce petit astrophysicien magnétique qui ne souriait presque jamais.

« Bien sur… »

« Non, je veux dire, vraiment amoureux ? »

Tout était si cotonneux, il était comme enfoncé dans un magma parfumé, comme délicieusement piégé à l'intérieur d'un chamallow à la fraise, avec un ange à coté de lui.

« J'en sais rien… »

L'ange tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit. Qu'il était doux ce sourire, qu'il était agréable et béat. Amoureux, c'était ça, l'ange à coté de lui l'aimait.

« Ca vous ferait quelque chose si moi j'étais amoureux…amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que vous ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui chantait là ? Oh, et puis il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir, sa réplique précédente était bien assez bonne…

« J'en sais rien Rodney… »

Oui, s'enfoncer dans ce matelas parfumé fraise jasmin lilas, sucré comme les chamallow qu'il dévorait enfant, doux comme la peau de McKay. Voilà, comme ça, c'était très bien et tellement agréable…

« Colonel ? »

« Oui, quoi ? »

Pitié, plus de questions, il voulais juste dormir, dormir, se reposer…

« Vous croyez qu'il y avait quoi dans l'espèce de calumet de la paix qu'on a été forcés de fumer au début du repas ? »

Oh, cet ange avait beau être extrêmement mignon, qu'est ce qu'il était chiant ! Sommeil…

« J'en sais rien Rod… »

John Sheppard s'était endormi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	5. Rodney: mon ange gardien

**Bon, apparemment, il y a des gens qui n'ont pas compris ce qu'il y avait dans le calumet pour que Rodney et partiellement John se mettent à délirer…je penche (en mode « copitage sur Memorianda From The Edge ») pour une sorte de LSD alien **

**Thanks for the reviews !**

**Je dédie cette partie à Rieval (bientôt Sainte Rieval si ça continue comme ça) et ses mails toujours hyper gentils**

**Pour tous ceux et celles qui trouvent que Carson est vraiment un ange...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

« C'est quoi votre rêve ? »

Carson avait demandé ça soudainement, en plein milieu du repas qu'il partageait avec Rodney à la cafétéria. Bœuf petits pois, un truc immangeable mais comestible, puisqu'il le fallait bien. L'astrophysicien semblât surpris de la question et leva les yeux vers le médecin.

« Mon rêve ? »

« Oui, votre rêve, vous devez bien en avoir un ! »

McKay réfléchis un moment, fronçant les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et arrêtant de manger. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé un truc pareil avant ! Son rêve…

« Etre heureux. »

L'écossais leva haut les sourcils et esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.

« C'est pas un rêve ça… »

Pas un rêve ça ? Mais n'importe quoi pouvais être un rêve pourvu que ce ne soit pas un cauchemar ! Tout pouvait être un rêve, de la plus petite chose à la chose la plus grandiose, du plus petit bonheur jusqu'au bonheur absolu dont Rodney rêvait tant, ce bonheur qui le comblerait, ce bonheur où il serait en fin satisfait de sa vie, ce bonheur où tout serais enfin parfait, l'accord absolu entre sa vie sentimentale et professionnelle. Lui, cet éternel insatisfait trouverait enfin la satiété.

« Etre heureux, c'est trop général. »

« Non. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre, mais je n'ai pas le bonheur. D'ailleurs, je pense que personne ne l'a vraiment. Chacun à une angoisse qui le ronge de l'intérieur, et personne n'auras jamais tout ce qu'il désire et seras débarrassé de tout ce qu'il ne désire pas. L'être humain est fait pour vouloir toujours plus, aussi le bonheur est impossible. Etre heureux, c'est impossible. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Notre vie est vouée à l'échec puisque nous souffrirons tous un jour. Et les jours où la souffrance sera absente, nous en aurons peur. La crainte et la souffrance, voilà se qui se cache sous la carapace souriante de tout être humain. Le bonheur est une utopie. Et si en rêve, on peut avoir tout ce que l'on désire…alors je souhaiterais être heureux. »

Beckett le regarda dans les yeux, ses iris bleus le transperçant de toutes part, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, son visage divin en proie à un songe statique, immobile, dans lequel rien ne bougeait. Finalement, les commissures de ses lèvres se levèrent à l'unisson et gagnèrent le milieu de ses joues. Un sourire triste.

« Appelez moi utopiste, mais j'ai été heureux. »

Rodney plissa les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Vous avez été, vous ne l'êtes plus ? »

« Et je ne le serais plus jamais. »

Le canadien regarda son ami, dont le regard avait plongé droit dans son verre d'eau. Il vit avec stupéfaction sa tête se baisser et son menton atteindre lentement son cou. Ses yeux se fermèrent et une main vint faire office de cache et se positionnant entre son front et son nez.

Le scientifique attendit, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Il observa tant bien que mal l'écossais et aperçu une gouttelette d'eau tomber de son visage jusque sur la table. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Des pleurs silencieux, discrets, déchirants. Rodney sentit sa gorge se nouer, parce que quand Carson pleurait, c'était comme un gamin parce que sa mère lui manquait, pas comme un adulte honteux et mystérieux. Il aurait tellement voulu que le médecin ne soit pas si complexe, qu'il soit avenant, franc et fort, comme au premier abord, comme la plupart des gens voyais les écossais, mi-Highlanders, mi-William Wallace, mi-MacBeth, des guerriers sympathiques au cœur solide et aux meurs grivoises. L'astrophysicien ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Aussi, il tendit timidement une main vers son ami et la posa sur son épaule.

« Carson ? »

L'autre homme leva doucement la tête et le canadien pu observer avec consternation son visage baigné de larmes. Une goutte perlait au bout de son nez et son propriétaire l'essuya d'un revers de main avant de jeter un regard intense à McKay. Les bords de ses yeux étaient rougis, ce qui contrastait avec leur couleur océanique rendant le visage du médecin encore plus beau. Oui, Carson Beckett était merveilleusement beau quand il pleurait, et Rodney s'en voulait de penser de telles choses, premièrement parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de trouver son meilleur ami beau, très beau, deuxièmement parce que s'extasier devant la beauté d'un homme qui pleurait était cruel.

Il chassa ses étranges pensées d'un battement de paupière et sourit à Carson.

« Allez vous me raconter pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? »

Beckett ravala sa salive, sécha ses larmes sachant très bien que d'autres les remplaceraient très rapidement et prit une grande inspiration pour pouvoir parler.

« Désolé Rodney… »

Il se leva et la main posée sur son épaule glissa le long de son bras avant de retomber lourdement sur la table. Agrippant rapidement son plateau repas, il s'enfuis du réfectoire et évitât Rodney McKay le restant de la journée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« J'aime. Le café, surtout quand il est fort, le chocolat, surtout quant il est sucré, la science, surtout quand je la maîtrise, dormir, surtout d'un sommeil sans rêve, la musique, surtout la musique classique, les vacances, surtout si elles se passent chez moi, dans mon lit, mon lit, surtout avant d'avoir un matelas orthopédique, les blondes, surtout avec des cheveux courts, le veau, surtout avec des champignons, le Canada, surtout quand le soleil se lève à l'Est des montagnes de Vancouver et se reflète dans la mer, à l'Ouest, ma sœur, surtout quand on étaient enfants et qu'on se disait tout, l'adrénaline, surtout quand elle est provoquée sans dommages collatéraux, les Anciens, surtout quand ils laissent un mode d'emploi derrière eux, la décoration de mes quartiers, surtout au crépuscule, le crépuscule, surtout sur Atlantis, chaque ombre est un millier de fois agrandie et chaque objet est éclairé avec cette lumière rose si douce et reposante, l'informatique, surtout quand mon ordinateur ne bloque pas, pianoter, surtout sur un clavier ou un piano, le piano, surtout quand je croyais être doué, les explications scientifiques, surtout quand c'est moi qui les donnent, ma voix, surtout quand elle est assurée, les gamins, surtout ceux de P7J-977, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à personne, les Banana Split, surtout avec une sauce au chocolat, les chansons ringardes, surtout si elles me rappellent quelque chose, m'habiller en bleu, surtout si c'est un bleu assortit à mes yeux, les films érotiques, surtout si le scénario n'est pas trop idiot, les cuillères, surtout si elles sont en métal, la crème solaire, surtout au parfum noix de coco, les t-shirts à messages, surtout si ils sont drôles, les dessins animés pour enfant, surtout si ils sont pédagogiques, l'alphabet ancien, surtout quand on me demande de le lire parce que tout le monde ne le connaît pas, les MRE, surtout quand les autres me laissent leur part, les poètes, surtout quand je les observe rêver en vers, m'endormir, surtout après une journée bien remplie, les gens qui me respectent, surtout si ils essayent de me comprendre, l'odeur du pop corn et de la barbe à papa, surtout dans les fêtes foraines, la science-fiction, surtout celle qui nous permet de nous remettre en question, la poudre aux yeux, surtout si dans un premier temps elle nous permet d'avoir moins mal, le dentifrice, surtout si il est goût fraise, le bois, surtout si son odeur est très forte, les chats, surtout ceux que j'ai eu, me laver, surtout lorsque l'eau est bien chaude, moi, surtout quand j'étais plus con, que quelqu'un me caresse le visage, surtout si c'est Sheppard, Sheppard, surtout quand il me fait l'amour, Carson, surtout quand il pleure…

Je n'aime pas. Quand on me dit que je suis ennuyeux, même si c'est pour la bonne cause, faire des schémas, même si ils sont scientifiques, pleurer, même si ça soulage, avoir faim, même si certains me disent que je devrais maigrir, les auteurs de littérature classique, même si je suis le seul à trouver ça chiant, le fait qu'on ne choisisse pas entièrement ça vie, même si on peut le faire partiellement, les femmes qui me trouvent laid, même si elles ont raison, les femmes qui me trouvent mignon, même si c'est parfois vrai, les hommes qui me traitent de pédale, même si quelque part c'est la vérité, le FBI, même si le costume noir fait classe, les militaires bornés, même si je le suis aussi, marcher longtemps, même si c'est bon pour la santé, l'odeur de cigarette, même si je ne la sent pas souvent, mes parents, même si je suis là grâce à eux, l'idée d'avoir perdu Ford, même si nous n'étions pas si proches que je le croyais, la chimie, même si j'ai du en faire plusieurs années durant, les éponges, même si je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi, les réveils matin, même si je suis obligé d'utiliser chaque jour le mien, la douleur, même si elle est infime, les ongles sales, même si ce n'est pas très important, être enfermer, même si ma claustrophobie s'améliore, les pulls qui grattent, même si ils sont chauds, l'odeur de transpiration, même si c'est naturel, les soap-opéra, même si j'avoue avoir un faible pour Dallas, les chiens, même si enfant j'en ai eu un, les femmes entre elles, même si les voir se battre peut se révéler excitant, ne pas comprendre quelque chose, même si je sais très bien que je ne suis pas omniscient, voir une personne détruire le travail d'une autre, même si il était légitime, les boutons de manchette, même si ça fait élégant, douter, même si parfois c'est nécessaire, avoir soif, même si ça n'arrive pas souvent, me faire draguer, même si je suis incapable de donner la réciproque, les films pornos, même si ça peut être mieux qu'un programme de real-TV le samedi soir, la real-TV, même si je peut changer de chaîne, les migraines, même si j'en ai de moins en moins, les gens hystériques, même si ça ne court pas les rues, les patineurs artistiques, même si leurs costumes sont du plus haut comique, le citron, même si je suis obligé de ne pas aimer puisque je suis allergique, la chair à canon, même si le tiers de l'humanité en est, la Russie, même si la nourriture était meilleure que je ne pensais, les articulations qui craquent, même si ça m'arrive de les faire craquer, être exténué, même si ça m'arrive très souvent, prendre une douche froide, même si c'est bon pour la peau, moi, même si à cet instant précis je croit à nouveau au bonheur, les baisés forcés, même si j'en reçois souvent, qu'on se foute de ma gueule, même si c'est Sheppard et que je l'aime, ce que je ressens en ce moment, même si ça me rend heureux, ce que je ressens en pensant à Carson, même si la petite chose informe qui grouille dans mon ventre et qui parfois remonte jusqu'à mon larynx je ne la connaît que trop bien, l'amour, même si ma civilisation l'adule, j'était mieux sans, le désespoir, même si il grandit au fond de moi parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, John, même si je l'aime, Carson, même si je ne veux pas l'aimer comme ça… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Encore ce rêve…Encore…_

_Carson, assis en face de lui, au mess. Carson qui recommence à pleurer._

_Un frisson secoue l'échine de Rodney. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de l'arrêter en vain. _

_Il les rouvre. L'écossais cache son visage de sa main, secoué de sanglots._

_Rodney tend le bras et saisi cette main pudique. Il la ramène à lui et commence à déplier les doigts crispés, un à un, avec une lenteur extrême. Son ami lève la tête et lui jette un regard étonné, les joues inondées de larmes, le cœur déchiré. McKay pose sa main au centre de la paume de Beckett et celui-ci referme ses doigts sur le dos de cette main trapue, poilue, aux ongles coupés courts, de cette main d'homme. Lui fait de même._

_Carson et lui se donnent la main. C'est tellement étrange…_

_Il a l'impression de sentir un truc circuler entre ces deux mains._

_Peut être de la chaleur humaine._

_Peut être autre chose._

_Puis, enfin, il pose ses yeux sur le visage du médecin. Les larmes ont cessé, mais son visage pleure encore. Cela ne console pas Carson._

_Plus rien n'existe autours. Juste eux, la table, les chaises, le repas. Le reste est tout blanc, et la silhouette en face de lui est perçue presque à contre-jour, on dirait que Carson est...est…_

_Un ange. Son ange gardien._

_Rodney sourit. Carson est son ange gardien depuis le début. Il a toujours veillé sur lui. Plus qu'un ami, c'était un repère, quelqu'un qui le protégeais, physiquement et psychologiquement. _

_Et voilà que son ange craque. Mais il n'a donc pas compris qu'il avait besoin de lui ?_

_Carson n'est pas un Highlander, un ange gardien invincible, un chevalier au cœur pur, un garde du corps présent à ses cotés pour le protéger. _

_C'est peut être un archange, mais c'est avant tout un homme. Avec ses forces et ses faiblesses._

_Un ange imparfait, qui quelque fois dépasse les limites. Quelque fois, Carson pouvait vraiment se contrefoutre de l'éthique, mais même si il l'était en dilettante, il n'en restait pas moins angélique._

_Angélique et humain. Il pleurait. _

_Rodney sent bien qu'à ce moment, il a besoin de lui. « Etre ami c'est s'aider ». Une maxime à la Sheppard._

_Rodney sourit. Il va le protéger, son ange. L'aider, veiller sur lui. Son ange est fragile. Il pleure toujours._

_Le canadien se lève, sa main toujours dans celle de Carson, et se place en face de lui. Il le relève avec douceur et l'enlace. _

_« Chuuuuut. Je suis là. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »_

_Sa voix est différente, plus grave, plus rassurante, et il se demande ce qui lui a pris de tutoyer son ami. Il pose une main légère sur les cheveux bruns. Ils sont doux et le gel ne les rend pas désagréables au toucher. Des cheveux d'ange quoi._

_Puis, il s'écarte de lui et plonge son regard dans le sien._

_« Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi tu sais. »_

_L'ange lui sourit faiblement. Il n'est plus habillé avec l'uniforme médical atlante, il porte juste un pagne éclatant qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Rodney cligne des yeux. _

_Des ailes sont apparues dans le dos de Carson. L'une d'elles saigne faiblement._

_L'astrophysicien fronce les sourcils et va l'examiner._

_« Qui t'a fait ça ? »_

_Carson détourne la tête dans le sens opposé. McKay relève la tête et sourit à son tour._

_« Tu me le diras quand tu me feras confiance. »_

_L'ange hoche la tête. Rodney pose une main sur son épaule et constate qu'elle est agréablement chaude. Il se demande qui a pu vouloir couper les ailes de son ange. Qui peut bien faire du mal à quelqu'un comme Beckett ? C'est dégueulasse._

_Rodney le rapproche de lui et niche son visage dans son cou. Il sent bon. Il le serre dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas froisser ses ailes. Il sent le rythme régulier du cœur de l'ange battre dans sa poitrine. _

_Mais soudain, l'ange faiblit et ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus. Rodney le retiens avant qu'il ne tombe et le soulève. Il est léger. C'est normal, c'est un ange ! Les anges sont faits de plumes, tout le monde sait ça. En tout cas, c'est ce que Jeannie lui racontait quand ils étaient petits. _

_Inquiet, le scientifique scrute le visage de Carson. Ses paupières sont fermées. Il pose sa joue contre le visage de l'écossais et constate horrifié qu'il est brûlant de fièvre. _

_« Hey, Carson ! Réveille toi ! C'est toi le médecin, moi je suis incapable de te soigner… »_

_Il le secoue un peu sans abîmer ses ailes. Il souffle sur son front pour l'éveiller, sans succès. _

_Son ange est malade, et il n'a aucune idée de comment le soigner._

_Dépité, il commence tendrement à le bercer, et il sent à son tour des larmes brouiller son champ de vision…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**à suivre...**


	6. Rodney: Désillusion

**Et voilà un tout petit chapitre, petit, mais lourd en signification...héhéhé, celles qui pensaient que Sheppard était un salaud ne vont pas être déçues... (info: vous aurez droit au "petit secret" de Carson dans le prochain chapitre...et c'est pas Chantal Goya au pays des pandas !-vla les expressions içi...-)**

**En tout cas, encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait HYPER plaisir**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le scientifique tchèque soupira une fois de plus et son homologue canadien leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, ils travaillaient tous deux dans le laboratoire et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, l'agacement aussi.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Radek, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, rien… »

Autant demander à un supplicié si il a mal ! Ce foutu nabot d'ex-URSS soupirait à la mort depuis plus de deux heures, évidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas… Rodney lâcha son ordinateur portable adoré et avec ça la simulation qu'il était en train de faire, et à l'aide de sa chaise de bureau à roulette gagna la paillasse de son collègue pour venir lui parler à coté de lui.

« Allez Prof, racontez tout votre ami Grincheux… »

Les scientifiques atlantes les plus remarqués (et pas forcément les plus remarquables) avaient trouvés grâce à Sheppard de ridicules surnoms en accord avec « Blanche-neige et les 7 nains ». Prof pour Zelenka, Grincheux pour Rodney, Timide pour Miko, Dormeur pour Vandorf, Atchoum pour Simpson, Joyeux pour Vogel et enfin Simplet pour Kavanagh, Blanche-neige étant évidemment Elisabeth. Bien qu'ayant au début suscité quelques protestations, ces surnoms étaient peu à peu rentrés dans l'univers des scientifiques qui quelques fois se taquinaient mutuellement avec ça.

Radek émit un deuxième soupir et sourit à l'autre scientifique.

« Vous savez, tout à l'heure j'étais en mission avec le major Lorne… »

« Et alors ? »

Le tchèque rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et McKay sentit le sourire qu'il arborait s'élargir.

« Vous avez fait une rencontre intéressante ? »

Zelenka rougit de plus belle et déglutit.

« Jelina. Quand on est arrivés sur la planète, elle a accouru vers nous en nous souhaitant la bienvenue. C'est une diplomate, un peu l'équivalent d'Elisabeth, Dieu sait que j'ai un faible pour les diplomates…Avant tout traité commercial entre son peuple et nous, elle a tenu à visiter la cité. »

« On est pas censé dire aux étrangers qu'Atlantis à été détruite ? »

Le scientifique devint carrément cramoisi.

« Elle est vraiment, vraiment belle. Quand elle nous a demandé d'où nous venions, j'ai répondu spontanément, sans réfléchir. Et maintenant, elle est là… »

Il soupira à nouveau.

« Vous avez fait une gaffe, ça arrive à tout le monde ! »

« Si vous croyez que c'est ça qui me tracasse… »

Le canadien fronça les sourcils, puis accentua son sourire.

« Vous avez un faible pour elle alors ? Faut aller lui parler. »

« Ah ça oui, j'aurais bien voulu ! »

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le capitaine Kirk. »

Les quelques couleurs présentes sur le visage de Rodney s'évanouirent, tout comme son sourire. Il s'humecta les lèvres et s'appuya sur la paillasse.

« Sheppard ? »

« Bien sur Sheppard ! Dés qu'elle a franchi la porte, il lui a mis le grappin dessus. Je vous ai dit qu'elle était vraiment très jolie ? »

McKay sentit la panique s'emparer de lui et essaya de formuler une phrase correcte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Oh, Monsieur le tombeur lui a tout simplement montré la couleur du papier peint de ses quartiers si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils doivent encore y être je suppose. »

Le cœur du canadien manqua un battement. L'autre lâcha un énième soupir teinté d'amertume et siffla quelques jurons en tchèque avant de se remettre au travail.

Rodney n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas y croire.

« D…dites, vous êtes sur ? »

« Certain, je l'ai vu l'embarquer dans la zone des sections habitables. Et là où se trouvent ses quartiers sur la carte de la cité, on voit bien deux petits signaux de vie collés l'un à l'autre et…et j'en ai plus que marre de ces connards d'américains qui se croient tout permis… »

Tandis qu'il continuait à pester contre les américains, Radek ne remarqua pas le teint cireux de son collègue, pas plus que ses poings serrés.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Sheppard s'est calmé depuis ce qu'il c'est passé avec l'Ancienne l'année dernière, en plus il n'était pas encore en manque à ce point, enfin, je veux dire… »

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre. »

Non. John ne pouvait tout bonnement pas avoir recommencé ! Pas alors qu'il était avec lui. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il espérait au moins être son seul amant… Il ne voulait pas y croire…

« Je vais me coucher… »

L'astrophysicien s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonie, devant un Zelenka éberlué.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Essayer de dormir était son seul salut. Arrêter de penser à John. Radek avait du se faire des idées, Sheppard n'aimait pas faire l'amour dans ses quartiers, il le lui avait dit. Et puis il aimait les hommes, puisqu'il y avait eu lui et Carson avant lui. Sûrement d'autres avant eux aussi. Oui, mais Chaya Sar, l'année dernière justement ? C'était quoi ça ? Une erreur de parcours ?

Bon, ok, il était peut être bi le Sheppard. Mais on ne couche pas avec un invité de dernière minute qu'on connaît depuis à peine –Rodney regarda sa montre- 7 heures ! Du grand n'importe quoi ! De un, ça n'était pas prudent, qui sait quelle MST alien on pouvait se choper comme ça, surtout que son John à lui n'utilisait jamais de préservatif, il le lui avait dit aussi. Et puis merde, c'était une fille, non, une femme ! Pourquoi un colonel de L'US Air Force étouffé par les responsabilités prendrait le risque d'engrosser une inconnue ? Débile.

Non, vraiment, Zelenka avait du se faire des idées. John devait être en train de dormir paisiblement dans ses quartiers, et l'alien dans les quartiers des invités. Pas d'autres explications possibles.

En plus, lui et John avaient fait l'amour il y avait 2 jours de cela, il devait quand même pouvoir tenir deux jours sans se « défouler » ! Bien sur qu'il pouvait, il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait.

D'un autre coté… A part le fait que lui et Sheppard couchaient régulièrement ensemble, rien de tangible ne prouvait qu'ils étaient ensemble. En même temps, quand on couche régulièrement avec quelqu'un, c'est qu'on y tient, non ?

Rodney essaya de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui débitait des « non, pas forcément » incessants. Quoi pas forcément ? John lui avait dit qu'il tenait à lui. Ils étaient amis, il en était sur. Bon, en même temps, quand on commence à visiter le sac de couchage de ses amis, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Le militaire tenait à lui, ce qu'ils partageaient en mission, le soir, c'était tellement intense, ça n'était pas possible autrement.

En plus, Radek avait des goûts bizarres. Si il déclamait à tout bout de champ que la fille sur laquelle il avait flashé était jolie, on pouvait être sur pratiquement à 100 pourcents que c'était un thon. Et Sheppard ne sortirait jamais avec un thon.

Oh, merde à la fin ! Voilà que ce petit tchèque peu sur de lui venait de lui foutre ces putains de soupçons dans la tête ! Il avait confiance en Sheppard. C'était un type bien. Un héro. Un génie était tombé amoureux de lui, ça ne devait pas être pour rien. Bon, ok, il était un peu bourrin, surtout au lit, mais quoi, personne n'est parfait !...

Il devait sûrement dormir. Seul. Dans ses quartiers. Oui, l'homme qu'il aimait ne l'avait pas trahi, et c'était sûrement Radek qui avait forcé sur son quota de sommeil.

Rodney soupira car la petite voix méga chiante logée dans sa tête l'encourageait à aller vérifier séance tenante. Il avait confiance en lui, ça n'était sûrement pas la peine.

Le scientifique ravala sa salive et se retourna dans son lit. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se déshabiller, comme souvent, et il s'en foutait. Il jouait avec son pouce comme quand il était stressé ou impatient, se demandant si oui ou non cela valait la peine de se lever et d'aller vérifier si la Belle au Bois Dormant dormait bien, et surtout si la culotte de chasteté qu'il lui avait enfilé lors de leur dernière rencontre était belle et bien efficace (ceci étant bien sur une expression).

Finalement, il se leva presque malgré lui, enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea vers les quartiers du colonel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ca y était presque. Plus que quelques mètres à parcourir avant de se retrouver à la porte de chez son bien aimé. Tout était calme, lui même était quasi-certain qu'il ne trouverait rien, que Sheppard n'aurait rien fait de mal…

Les pas qu'il faisait dans le couloir désert résonnaient dans ses oreilles et faisaient écho aux battements de son cœur. Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure et expira pour évacuer le stress qui montait en lui, sans qu'il ne sache non plus pourquoi.

Enfin, il arriva devant cette immense porte qui scellait l'antre du militaire, cette immense porte de confection atlante qui lui faisait si peur même si, malgré tout, il aurait rêvé la franchir. Pour lui, cela aurait signifié une intrusion dans la vie du militaire, dans son intimité, une marque de confiance de la part de John qui l'aurait encouragé à croire que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard n'étaient pas vains. Un jour, peut être…

Avec appréhension, il colla son oreille à ladite porte et se concentra. Rien. Absolument rien. McKay sourit. Sheppard était sûrement endormi, seul, comme il l'avait toujours pensé, il s'était inquiété pour rien.

Mais soudain, un rire étranglé se fit entendre. Puis encore un autre. Une voix aigue qui ne pouvait absolument pas appartenir à un homme, suivie d'un grognement au contraire purement masculin.

Rodney devint livide et il sentit l'air se raréfier dans son larynx. Il fallait absolument qu'il respire, qu'il se calme et qu'il respire. Il s'exécuta lentement, luttant contre la boule d'angoisse et de chagrin qui était coincée dans sa gorge. Puis, ayant repris un rythme respiratoire à peu prés normal, il recolla son oreille contre le battant de la porte.

La voix de Sheppard. C'était la voix de Sheppard, il en était sur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais cela devait être plutôt drôle puisque la voix féminine se mit à rire de plus belle. Encore un grognement, puis des gémissements facilement identifiables.

Mais le scientifique ne voulait pas les identifier. Il ne voulait pas croire que John…que John…

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les ferma, comme si tout cela n'était un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller, dans son lit, ou mieux, à coté de l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas être en train de…non, pas avec une autre personne que lui. Non ! Et pourtant si, il les entendait très clairement à présent, il les entendait faire l'amour, il entendait celui à qui il avait tout donné le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« NON ! »

Il avait hurlé à la porte, comme il aurait hurlé au destin qu'il refusait purement et simplement ce qui était, qu'il ne voulait pas que _ça_ puisse exister. Il donna un violent coup de poing contre cette même porte et grimaça de douleur avant de reculer. Rodney s'adossa au mur du couloir et hurla encore une fois son déni, avant de s'effondrer littéralement. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il glissa le long de ce mur jusque sur le sol froid. Là, accroupis par terre, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux pliés contre lui et se masqua le visage pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il savait que pleurer ne servirait à rien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il aurait voulu pleurer plus que des larmes, il aurait voulu pleurer son cœur, se débarrasser de lui, pour qu'il ne lui fasse plus si mal.

Pas Sheppard, pas John, non, pas lui…tout sauf lui…il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait _ça_, non… Cette pétasse avec laquelle il était avait réussis à rentrer dans sa chambre au premier regard alors que son aventure avec le militaire durait depuis plusieurs mois et qu'il aurait juste voulu aller le plus loin qu'il était possible d'aller.

Il sanglota encore et encore, plusieurs minutes durant, sans pour autant s'en sentir soulagé. Il lui manqua bientôt du souffle, et des gémissements de peine sortirent sans son accord du fond de sa gorge. Ses joues inondées ne lui faisaient rien, son pantalon trempé au niveau de ses genoux non plus. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, il voulait mourir à cause de ses sanglots, ne plus affronter la réalité, ne plus jamais rien revoir.

Puis, la peine laissa la place à une douleur rageuse sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il releva la tête et frappa du pied par terre, en pleurant toujours, les yeux rivés au plafond, le corps arqué en arrière, sa tête cognant violement contre le mur râpeux. Il émit encore quelques sanglots étranglés et quelques petits cris d'impuissance et de rage. McKay pouvait sentir des larmes salées aux commissures de ses lèvres et d'autres qui glissaient le long de son cou jusqu'à l'intérieur de son t-shirt, laissant de petites traînées humides derrière elles. Il porta les mains au visage et enfonça les paumes de ses mains le plus profondément possible dans l'épiderme de son front, comme si cela allait l'empêcher de souffrir. Puis, il se releva péniblement, chancelant, et essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son poignet, car en frappant sur la porte il s'était salement amoché le poing.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit d'activation de la porte et stoppa tout mouvement, comme paralysé.

« Rodney ? »

Le canadien soupira douloureusement. La voix de Sheppard, bien sur. Cette voix qu'il venait d'entendre gémir de plaisir, cette voix qu'il aimait mais qu'il aurait, à ce moment, infiniment aimé détester.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait tout ce bouquant ? »

Rodney reçut comme un choc électrique et, dans un élan de rage, se retourna brusquement pour se ruer sur Sheppard. Il le plaqua contre le mur et le secoua avec désespoir.

« Pourquoi ? Je devrais vous dire pourquoi ? »

Le ton violent de l'astrophysicien surpris le colonel qui fronça les sourcils. Il était sortit de sa chambre en caleçon et le mur inégal derrière lui faisait désagréablement chauffer ses épaules.

« Calmez vous… »

« Non ! Non je ne vais pas me calmer ! Vous…vous… »

Il chercha ses mots quelques instants tout en frappant la poitrine du militaire sans toutefois lui faire trop mal.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un salopard ! Comment…comment vous avez osé me faire ça ? »

McKay hurlait en essayant de masquer les sanglots qu'il avait dans la voix, mais John voyait bien qu'il avait pleuré.

« Reprenez vos esprits, on en reparleras plus tard de tout ça… »

« Non ! Je veux qu'on en parle maintenant ! Pourquoi vous avez couché avec elle, hein ? Pour me détruire, c'est ça ? Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ? »

« Vous savez bien que non… »

« Vous savez très bien que je vous aime ! Vous le savez, et vous jouez avec moi comme si j'étais moins que rien, c'est immonde ce que vous faites ! »

Sheppard sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et s'emportât.

« Arrêtez votre crise de paranoïa McKay, je baise avec qui je veux, je le fais pas forcément en pensant à vous ! »

« Salaud ! Espèce de salaud ! »

Sa voix était monté dans les aigus et il continuait à frapper la poitrine en sueur de John sans pour autant le blesser.

« Vous êtes hystérique McKay, on dirait une bonne femme… »

« Ne me parlez pas comme à une de vos conquêtes séniles espèce d'enculé ! »

« Salaud je veut bien, mais enculé, vous m'avez l'air de souffrir d'amnésie mon vieux… »

Ce fut comme un coup de grâce pour le scientifique qui éclata de plus belle en sanglots, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

« C'est ça que je suis pour vous. Rien de plus que…qu'une putain à avoir sous la main, c'est ça, avouez le… »

Le ton était suppliant, Rodney ne criait plus, il gémissait tout doucement, il ne frappait plus mais s'appuyait contre le torse du colonel pour ne pas tomber.

« Vous me pilonnez quand l'envie vous en prend et puis vous m'oubliez. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une putain à vos yeux… »

« Vous savez bien que non. »

« Vous pourriez au moins être franc ! »

Sheppard soupira et posa sa main dans le dos du scientifique pour l'apaiser et accessoirement l'empêcher de tomber.

« Arrêtez de me toucher. »

La voix de l'astrophysicien était calme et froide, le militaire s'exécuta. McKay se dégagea brusquement et recula, ses yeux emplis de tristesse toujours dans ceux de John.

« Ne me touchez plus jamais. »

Il se retourna lentement et reprit le couloir en sens inverse, s'éloignant pas à pas de celui qui l'avait trahi…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Reviews ? Moui ? Nan ? Faites pas la gueule, je l'aime bien Sheppy dans le fond...enfin, ça dépend des moments**


	7. Rodney: le secret d'un ange

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous allez –enfin- savoir pourquoi notre nounours ange est tristounet ces temps cis…Bon, c'est pas drôle toute cette histoire, limite mélo feux-de-l'amourisant, mais je dois être sadique dans le fond, je trouve Carson supeeeeeeer touchant quand il est triste, je me remets pas de « Poisoning the well ». J'ai un peu piqué l'histoire à Urgences, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, hein ? Allez, je vous laisse lire, c'est un peu beaucoup triste et larmoyant mais faut ce qu'il faut ! (Voilà l'excuse bidon ici)**

**Pour une fois, je donne un repère précis dans le temps. Sachant que Stargate SG1 ce passe environ un an dans le passé (oui, le film date de 1994, donc la première saison, qui se déroule un an après le film, a été tournée en 1996/1997 mais doit avoir lieu logiquement en 1995/1996…vous suivez ?), il en est sûrement de même pour Stargate Atlantis (à quelques mois prés, une saison c'est pas forcément un an dans la série !). Ainsi, cette fic se passe un mois après la légalisation du mariage gay en Angleterre, donc vers…novembre 2005 je dirais. Ouais, c'est un peu du bidouillage, mais j'aime ça moi**

**Désolée pour le langage assez vulgaire au chapitre précédent, mais j'ai deux excuses :**

**1) En VO, comme dans la langue de Shakespeare en général, les dialogues de la série ne sont pas aussi aseptisés et les gros mots font légion.**

**2) J'ai eu des ennuis à l'oral de français, parce que je parle moi-même assez familièrement quand je suis stressée, peu sure de moi ou encore en plein délire…et ça déteint sur MON Rodney, navrée…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rodney était on ne peut plus désemparé. Il errait dans le couloir qui menait à ses quartiers, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas où aller. Il aurait bien sur pu rentrer chez lui et dormir pour oublier tout ça, mais il ne voulait surtout pas rester seul, il savait très bien qu'une fois isolé du monde extérieur il commencerait à ruminer dans sa barbe ce qu'il s'était passé et pourrait même en conclure quelque chose de malencontreux, à savoir que sa vie était trop douloureuse pour être vécue et qu'il valait peut être mieux en finir tout de suite.

Il ne voulait pas garder ça pour lui, c'était trop…trop d'émotions d'un coup, une trop forte désillusion, il ne pouvait pas porter ça tout seul. Un visage amical s'imposa soudain à lui et il su immédiatement qui il devait aller voir : Carson…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'écossais dormait à poings fermés quand il entendit une voix angoissée derrière sa porte en train de le supplier d'ouvrir. Il ne reconnu pas cette voix dans un premier temps et prit quelques secondes à se réveiller à peu prés correctement. Puis, il enfila a la hâte son haut de pyjama qu'il avait enlevé à cause de la chaleur et ouvrit la porte.

« Rodney ? »

Carson avait du mal à reconnaître son meilleur ami tant son visage était ravagé. Ses pommettes boursouflées par les pleurs, ses yeux pleins d'eau et ses lèvres tremblantes lui donnaient un vague air de gosse capricieux, si il n'y avait pas eu cette infinie tristesse dans son regard. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, le médecin fronça les sourcils et essaya de mettre un mot devant l'autre.

« Mon dieu Rodney, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le scientifique lâcha un sanglot étranglé, secoua la tête et se jeta dans les bras de Beckett. Celui-ci le serra fort pour le réconforter, son esprit secoué de questions rapport à l'état de l'astrophysicien qu'il sentait sangloter contre sa poitrine. Il n'était pas champion en démonstrations d'affection et autres bravades masculines, à vrai dire il ne le croyait même pas capable de se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un. Sa réaction n'en était que plus troublante.

« Je…je veux mourir Carson…je…s'il vous plait… »

Il hoqueta encore quelques paroles incompréhensibles et l'écossais resserra son étreinte. Il posa doucement sa main gauche sur la tête du canadien et caressa gentiment ses cheveux châtains, comme un enfant qu'on essaierait de calmer. Dans cette optique, il commença à le bercer doucement et à manœuvrer pour le faire asseoir sur sa couchette, endroit où il le relâcha et recula de quelques pas pour mieux considérer l'étendue des dégâts. McKay était à vrai dire dans un piteux état. Il portait un t-shirt à manches courtes et on pouvait voir ses coudes écorchés ainsi que le sang qui avait coulé de son poing meurtri jusque sur son avant bras. L'instinct de médecin qui voulait d'abord soigner le corps avant l'esprit repris le dessus et Carson se retourna pour fouiller dans les tiroirs de sa table de nuit à la recherche de sa trousse à pharmacie miniature. Il en sortit de la gaze et un peu de désinfectant avant de s'agenouiller devant le scientifique et de délicatement examiner sa main blessée.

« Je vais vous arranger ça. »

Il commença à soigner le canadien qui se calmait peu à peu, sa poitrine périodiquement secouée de sanglots, hypnotisé par le ballet médical savamment orchestré. Bientôt, les larmes cessèrent de couler et il les essuya d'un revers de main. Quand son collègue eut finit, il arborait un joli poing bandé qui ne lui faisait plus mal.

« J'ai frappé un peu trop fort dans une porte, faut vraiment être idiot. »

« La porte de Sheppard je suppose ? »

L'astrophysicien renifla et hocha lentement la tête. Beckett soupira et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, les coudes sur les genoux, signe universel d'écoute.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

Rodney s'humecta les lèvres et s'éclaircit la voix.

« John. Il a…il a couché avec une diplomate alien de passage. »

« Et ça vous fait mal ? »

McKay hocha de nouveau la tête et baissa les yeux.

« C'est Zelenka qui me l'a dit, et bien sur au début je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Et puis quand j'ai voulu aller vérifié, je les ai entendu et… »

Il serra les poings et les dents pour empêcher de nouveaux sanglots de refaire surface. Le médecin secoua la tête et posa une main amicale dans le dos de l'astrophysicien.

« J'ai du faire trop de bruit, il est sortit. Quand je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités, ça n'a même pas eu l'air de le toucher, j'étais laminé et proche de l'évanouissement à cause de lui et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en foutait complètement… »

Il se força de plus belle à renflouer ses émotions pour ne pas pleurer ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire rire nerveusement.

« Je ne suis rien pour lui Carson. Il couche avec moi comme il coucherait avec n'importe qui d'autre, je suis la solution par défaut, je ne sais même pas si je suis un ami pour lui. Ce n'est pas juste, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant et lui…lui…se fout de ma gueule ! »

Beckett regarda avec consternation son ami craquer encore une fois en pleurant tout doucement et l'attira doucement à lui. La tête de Rodney se posa sur son épaule tandis que la main droite de l'écossais posée sur son épaule lui assurait un soutient à tout épreuve.

« Ca va aller Rodney, ça va passer »

Sa voix blanche ne rassura pas le principal intéressé qui renifla une fois de plus.

« Ca ne passeras jamais. J'ai envie de mourir, je ne veux plus jamais penser à lui… »

« Ne dites pas ça, je sais ce que vous ressentez et je vous promet qu'avec le temps, ça ira beaucoup mieux. Quant à oublier Sheppard, c'est impossible, vous le côtoyez tous les jours, essayez juste de ne le voir qu'en ami, et ça ira mieux de ce coté là aussi. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peut ressentir Carson. »

Le médecin sourit.

« La plupart des gens pensent qu'ils sont les seuls au monde à souffrir autant, mais je peut vous assurer que je sais ce que c'est. »

McKay leva les yeux vers le visage de son ange gardien, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« C'est à cause de votre grand secret, c'est ça ? Le truc pour lequel vous pleurez souvent, le truc que vous refusez de me confier ? »

« Ouais. Le truc… »

Il lâcha le canadien et ouvrit à nouveau le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir un cadre contenant une photo qu'il lui tendit. On pouvait l'y voir accompagné d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts d'une trentaine d'années, assez grand, qui le portait sur son dos. Tous deux riaient aux éclats et posaient devant une petite maison de campagne anglaise au ponton envahi de pétunias.

« Un de vos ex ? »

« Beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça… »

Rodney fronça les sourcils et Carson lui sourit avant de revenir s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Edwin Wallace. C'est son nom. On s'est rencontrés à l'époque où j'étais interne à l'hôpital central de Glasgow, j'avais 26 ans et lui 23. En fait il travaillait au Pizza Hut le plus proche de l'hôpital, et nous, les jeunes médecins pressés mangeant extrêmement mal, nous commandions toujours des pizzas pour nos gardes de nuit. Un jour, notre livreur habituel est tombé malade et c'est lui qui est venu en remplacement, sur son petit scooter rouge avec son uniforme assortit. J'étais chargé de réceptionner la marchandise et quand je l'ai vu…j'ai failli tout lâcher ! »

Le scientifique sourit à cette remarque et encouragea du regard le médecin à continuer son récit.

« Vous moquez pas, ça arrive les coups de foudre ! On s'est dévorés des yeux pendant que je lui réglais sa course en tremblant, et puis il est repartit sans un mot. Le lendemain, c'est moi qui ai prit l'initiative de commander des pizzas, il est venu les livrer, on s'est encore une fois regardés, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, il s'est encore enfuis sans demander son reste. Croyez le ou non, ce petit manége a duré trois semaines ! »

McKay éclata de rire et fut suivi par l'écossais.

« Et puis au bout des trois semaines, il m'a –enfin- adressé la parole. Il m'a dit que normalement l'ancien livreur aurait du reprendre son service dans ce secteur, mais que comme il me trouvait sympathique il avait décidé de continuer à desservir l'hôpital. Sur le coup, j'ai piqué un fard et j'ai bégayé que moi aussi je le trouvais sympathique. Il m'a répondu que je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir puisque nous n'avions jamais discutés et puis j'ai été bipé par le service de réanimation. Le jour suivant, il m'a demandé ma spécialité, qui était déjà la génétique et la xénobiologie, et moi je lui ai bêtement demandé la sienne, il m'a répondu la pizza quatre fromages ! Et puis il m'a invité à aller prendre un verre avec lui dés que j'aurais finit mon service, je lui ai dit que je finissais à 8h du matin, il m'a dit « je vous invite pour le petit déjeuné alors ! » et j'ai accepté. Ce petit déjeuné à été le meilleur de toute mon existence. Il me parlait de lui, de sa famille, moi je lui parlais de ma mère et des aléas du milieu hospitalier. Enfin la question qui tue est arrivée : avez-vous une petite amie ? Non, je suis gay. Un petit ami alors ? Non plus. Il m'a répondu que nous n'étions pas si différent et m'a lancé un sourire à faire fondre la banquise toute entière ! »

« Attendez, attendez, vous êtes gay ? »

Carson fronça les sourcils devant la question du canadien.

« Bien sur, pourquoi j'aurais couché avec le colonel sinon ? »

« Enfin, je veux dire…vous n'êtes que gay ? »

« Ben oui ! »

« Vous n'avez jamais essayé avec des filles ? »

« Jamais au grand jamais. Rien que de penser à faire l'amour à une femme, même si on conçoit la vie comme ça, rien que de penser à…oh non, Brrr ! »

Il frissonna et l'astrophysicien éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Bon, c'est pas grave, continuez… »

« Très bien. Où en étais-je…ah, oui, le sourire d'Edwin. Après ça, on s'est revu amicalement deux ou trois fois avant qu'il ne me demande de sortir avec lui, ce que j'ai accepté avec joie. Plus le temps passait, plus notre histoire devenait sérieuse, et un soir, alors que je le regardais dormir, j'ai réalisé que…eh bien, que je l'aimais comme un fou ! »

Il sourit et baissa les yeux.

« Je l'ai présenté à ma mère, à qui il a beaucoup plus, et quand il m'a avoué que lui aussi m'aimait, je crois que ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie…

Deux ans plus tard, le propriétaire de son immeuble l'a viré quand il a su qu'il était homo alors je lui ai proposé de venir habiter chez moi. J'avais acheté une petite maison en banlieue de Glasgow, à deux pâtés de maison de chez ma mère, et il a accepté avec joie. Ca a été 7 ans de bonheur absolu, où j'ai vraiment été heureux. Cette photo à d'ailleurs été prise devant la maison de maman un dimanche après midi, après le traditionnel repas dominical, on avait décidés de faire une course avec les gosses du voisin, chacun sur le dos de son coéquipier, on avait perdu mais qu'est ce qu'on avait ri ! Edwin a eu un lumbago après ça. Je m'en souviens parce que à chaque fois que je rentrait de l'hôpital, il était affalé dans le canapé en hurlant qu'il était incapable de bouger, et qu'on étaient obligés d'inventer des positions inimaginables pour continuer à faire l'amour tout en veillant à ce qu'il reste allongé… »

« Il était dominant ? »

Beckett hocha la tête positivement et Rodney aurait juré l'avoir vu piquer un fard.

« C'est toujours le cas, je n'arrive pas à dominer quelqu'un moi, c'est peut être pour ça que de le faire avec une femme me répugne autant. »

« Epargnez moi les détails ! »

« Vous inquiétez pas. »

Il émit un petit rire amusé et continua.

« Il y a quelques années, on croyait vraiment que le mariage homosexuel allait être légalisé au Royaume-Uni, aussi on s'était promis d'être dans les premiers couples à s'unir dés qu'on en aurait le droit. Mais la proposition n'est pas passée auprès du gouvernement britannique… »

L'écossais se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jeta un regard triste à son ami et attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et puis un jour, alors que je travaillais dans le labo de l'hôpital –j'avais été muté au département recherche une fois ma spécialité confirmée, j'étais très bien comme ça puisque les médecins généticiens spécialistes en xénobiologie, ça ne courre pas les rues !- et un collègue des urgences est venu me chercher en me demandant de descendre au plus vite. Je me suis précipité au rez-de-chaussée, il m'a conduit dans une salle de réanimation et là j'ai vu quatre médecins s'activer autours d'un patient inconscient qu'on avait ouvert de partout. J'ai bien regardé et j'ai pu entrapercevoir son visage tuméfié. C'était Edwin. En venant faire une énième livraison à l'hôpital, son minuscule scooter était passé sous un 4x4 qui lui avait grillé la priorité. Je suis entré en trombe dans la salle, j'ai enfilé des vêtements de protection stériles et j'ai commencé à aider à le soigner. »

Rodney regarda Beckett et vit une larme dévaler sa joue, suivie d'une autre.

« Son corps était disloqué de partout, on aurait dit une poupée de chiffon. Quand mes collègues m'ont annoncé l'état des dégâts, j'ai faillit m'évanouir. Commotion cérébrale, multiples fractures, hémorragies internes et externes, deux arrêts cardiaques, et ils s'occupaient de lui depuis plus de quarante minutes. Il ne m'avaient pas appelés avant parce que son visage était tellement amoché qu'on ne l'avait pas reconnu, c'est seulement quand l'un de mes collègues à remarqué son uniforme aux couleurs de la pizzeria d'à coté qu'il est venu me chercher. Il respirait à peine, il avait de l'arythmie cardiaque et apparemment, une fracture de la colonne vertébrale au niveau de bassin. Je savais très bien qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais remarcher, qu'il allait demeurer défiguré, que rien ne serais plus comme avant, mais je voulais tellement le sauver, je voulais tellement qu'il vive ! J'ai tout essayé, je me suis activé autours de lui une heure durant, mais quand il a fait un autre arrêt cardiaque…

J'ai essayé de le ranimer pendant plus de quatre vingt minutes, le double de ce qu'on devait faire normalement. Je voulais que son cœur batte, il était pale comme la mort et tout son corps me disait que c'était la fin, mais je m'acharnais, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, même j'étais à bout de forces et que mes collègues me disaient que cela ne servait plus à rien. Je voulais encore le voir sourire, je voulais encore rentrer à la maison et le sentir m'embrasser, je voulais encore qu'on aille dîner chez ma mère tous les deux, je voulais qu'on se marie, qu'on vieillissent ensemble, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi mais…mais son cœur ne voulait pas se remettre à battre alors…

Le médecin chef est venu personnellement dans la salle et m'a retirer de force de son corps. Je me débattais, je hurlais qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et que je pouvais le sauver, mais lui m'a répété qu'il était mort, que c'était fini, moi je me suis effondré et…Il était venu me voir Rodney ! C'est à cause de moi, si il était venu livrer ses foutues pizza, sans moi, ça aurait été l'ancien livreur d'il y a neuf ans ! Il était venu me voir, prendre sa pause dans mon bureau, m'embrasser avant de finir son service pour me souhaiter bon courage, c'est de ma faute ! »

« Mais non, ne dites pas n'importe quoi, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et puis, si il s'apprêtait à vous voir, alors dites vous qu'il est mort en pensant à vous, qu'il est mort heureux. »

Carson éclata en sanglots et fut bientôt soutenu par le scientifique qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Le jour de l'enterrement d'Edwin, sa famille ne m'a même pas laissé assister à la réception post-inhumation. Selon eux, je n'étais rien pour lui, pas de sa famille, et on n'était même pas mariés, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui. Je sais très bien qu'il aurait préféré l'incinération, mais ses parents n'avaient jamais respectés ses choix de toute façon. J'ai dîné avec ma mère, pour la première fois en tête à tête depuis neuf ans. Et puis pendant deux mois, je ne suis plus sortit de chez moi. Son odeur était partout, son absence aussi, je n'osais pas enlever ses vêtements de l'armoire où jeter sa brosse à dents restée sur l'évier. Je détestais la solitude mais je refusais toute présence, un peu pour me punir d'être encore en vie et de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Ma mère venait régulièrement me secouer les puces, et puis j'ai réalisé qu'Edwin n'aurait pas voulu que je sois comme ça. Alors je me suis repris en main, toujours enfermé dans cet étau de souvenirs, mais essayant de garder la face, surtout pour maman. Un an après environ, j'ai reçu une lettre du SGC. J'étais devenu un des meilleurs médecins généticiens, c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils m'ont convoqués. Quand j'en ai su un peu plus sur la mission, j'ai accepté, surtout quand j'ai su que je pouvais ne jamais revenir. Un moyen de refaire ma vie, de peut être l'oublier. En temps normal, j'aurais été trop peureux pour accepter un truc pareil, mais là… »

« Atlantis avait besoin de vous Carson. »

Le médecin sortit des bras de Rodney et se calma progressivement, allant un peu mieux maintenant qu'il s'était confié.

« Pourquoi êtes vous plus triste maintenant qu'au début de l'expédition ? »

« Parce qu'il y a un mois, le mariage gay a été légalisé en Grande-Bretagne. Cette foutue loi qu'on avait attendu encore et encore est passée, mais lui n'est plus là… »

Le canadien baissa la tête, compréhensif, puis regarda son ami dans les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

« Merci. Je suis désolé pour vous aussi. »

« C'est pas de la même envergure… »

« Une première déception amoureuse peut faire très mal, même si elle arrive tardivement. »

McKay lui sourit et le regarda se lever et aller prendre quelque chose dans le bas de son armoire. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit ce que c'était.

« Je sais très bien que je ne devrait pas vous proposer ça en étant votre médecin, mais si on se saoulait pour oublier à quel point notre vie amoureuse est misérable ? »

« Volontiers ! »

Il poussa un petit rire amusé et s'empara du verre de whisky que Beckett lui tendait avant de le lever pour porter un toast.

« Aux femmes. Elles au moins ne nous font pas souffrir, contrairement à l'adage ! »

« C'est ça, aux femmes. »

Ils trinquèrent et avalèrent leur verre d'une traite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, affalé sur le bureau de Carson, avec une migraine terrible. Lui était tranquillement allongé les bras en croix sur son lit, paisiblement endormit. J'ai sourit en pensant que je n'avait pas été aussi bourré depuis mes 25 ans, et puis la raison de notre beuverie me revint à l'esprit.

Sheppard. J'espérais au moins qu'il s'en voulait. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était que j'étais moi-même incapable de lui en vouloir. C'est vrai, qui voudrait d'une relation amoureuse stable avec un astrophysicien petit, enrobé, hypochondriaque et casse-bonbon ? Personne… Le libertinage était l'une des caractéristiques de John. Je n'aurais jamais du me faire de films, m'imaginer des sentiments qui n'étaient pas là. Je n'étais d'ailleurs même pas sur d'être un bon ami à lui alors…alors je n'avais, c'est vrai, aucun droit sur lui. Bien sur, il y avait la relation physique qui demeurait entre nous, mais qui accorde encore de l'importance à des choses comme ça de nos jours, à par peut être un puceau de 36 ans rempli de bons sentiments stupides, bon qu'a lire des romans à l'eau de rose, une caricature d'homosexuel qui s'ignore, une carcasse naïve et sure d'elle par-dessus le marché ? Personne…

Je souris sans m'en rendre compte. Qui était encore ignorant des choses de l'amour à 36 balais à par moi ? Personne non plus…

Même Carson, sous ses airs de petit angelot innocent avait plus vécu que moi. Cela m'avait d'ailleurs étonné, qu'il ai eu une vie avant Atlantis. Peut être parce qu'avant Atlantis, je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'ange gardien. Note à moi-même : mon ange gardien aurait lui aussi bien besoin d'un ange gardien ! Ce n'était pas grave, j'allais m'en charger. Je lui devais bien ça. Il soignait mon corps, mon cœur et mon esprit, je pouvais bien l'aider un peu.

Je tournais la tête pour observer mon ange. Bon, mon ange qui s'était prit une cuite avec moi la nuit dernière, mais mon ange quand même. C'est fou ce que c'est efficace le whisky écossais pour effacer les peines de cœur !

Et lui dort toujours. Il ne ronfle pas et ne bave pas comme moi, non, il dort très esthétiquement, comme un archange peint sur la nef d'une église, un petit ange -quand même un peu plus grand que moi- avec des ailes toutes blanches, de grands yeux bleus lui mangeant tout le visage, des joues et des fesses roses. En fait, les fesses j'en sais rien à la réflexion, mais j'ai toujours pensé que Carson ressemblait aux gosses tout potelés avec des écharpes en patchwork plus grosses qu'eux sur les cartes de noël. Délicieusement ridicules et kitch. Je devenais cucul la praline à force, j'aurais mieux fait de rester la tête coincée entre le réacteur à naquadah et le scientifique tchèque, enfin bon, c'est la vie…

Et voilà, maintenant je proférais des phrases toutes faites ! Des angelots aux joues roses, des cartes de noël et des maximes de bonnes femmes, l'écoeurement par excellence !

Je m'assit sur la chaise de bureau de mon ami médecin et saisis ma tête douloureuse à deux mains. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Un dérèglement hormonal ? La crise de la quarantaine ? Mon chat qui me manquait ? Pire, ma sœur qui me manquait ? Beurk, je me dégoûtais moi-même, c'était à vomir.

Mon archange gémit et se retourna dans son lit. Si seulement il avait su quelle migraine il allait avoir ! Mon pauvre petit Carson. Quoi ? « Mon pauvre petit Carson ? » C'est moi qui pensais ces trucs aussi débiles ? Non, mais bientôt j'allais lui apporter son petit goûté à l'infirmerie aussi ? Oh non, pitié…

Les gens ont l'habitude de dire qu'il y a un cœur blessé derrière ma façade cynique. Ils ont tout faux. Premièrement, le cynisme n'est pas une façade, c'est un état d'esprit. Et même si je dois m'entraîner tous les jours pour ne pas tomber dans cette mièvrerie ambiante qui pollue les sentiments humains, quelques fois, mon coté _Harlequin_ reprend le dessus, souvent à mes frais. Deuxièmement, mon cœur n'est pas blessé. Non, il est carrément en morceaux, pire que le plus dur des Mécanos, il faudrait un expert en recollage de cœur en pièce pour le réparer. Pas seulement à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille, non, principalement à cause du fait que je ne supportait pas les échecs et que j'en recevais cinq par jours. J'avais énormément de mal à encaisser mes déboires, et le fait de vivre parmi mes congénères augmentait cet effet, appelé au choix honte, successibilité ou orgueil.

Carson se réveilla soudainement en maugréant quelques onomatopées indescriptibles. Je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire, esquissait un tour de la main et babillait d'une voix étonnamment incertaine que je retournais dans mes quartiers pour prendre une douche si possible désaoulante. Parce que la gueule de bois, ça ne me réussissait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	8. Rodney: j'ai confiance

**Bon, les choses sérieuses commencent, la Rodneytorture s'efface pour mieux se confirmer par la suite, et je met en place ma Johnnytorture et ma Carsontorture. Le triangle slash s'incruste de plus en plus, et moi je commence à sérieusement m'amuser, même si j'ai eu une chtite panne d'inspiration. **

**Ce chapitre, pour celles qui ont détesté détester Shep (il est pas si mauvais que ça en fin de compte), vous allez voir que sentimentalement, il est quasiment aussi handicapé que Rodney, même si c'est d'une autre manière…**

**Et non, mon but n'est pas de faire des lemons à chaque chapitre, mais là c'était VRAIMENT nécessaire à l'histoire Même si j'avoue facilement que c'est loin d'être le dernier… (Vocabulaire assez vert comme toujours dans ce chapitre, je sais, mais j'aime bien m'exprimer comme ça…par exemple, « torché » ça me parle plus que « ivre », je sais pas vous, mais je trouve que ça rend le tout plus vivant !)**

**Par contre, je précise, l'opinion que Sheppard a de Beckett n'est pas la mienne (quoique, il m'arrive de me poser certaines questions…et non Rieval, pas à cause de sa mère)**

**Au fait, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Votre avis m'intéresse, en fait je fais légèrement ma fic en fonction de vos réactions, donc euh…continuez !**

**Mardi, une jeune fille de 17 ans est morte. Elle s'appelait Victoria, elle était handicapée, ne voyait pas, parlait juste pour gazouiller, mais elle était là. C'était la fille de mon beau père, je n'étais absolument pas proche d'elle, j'ai du la voir une vingtaine de fois en tout, mais il n'empêche qu'elle avait mon age, qu'elle adorait entendre les sons autours d'elle, que c'est le moi de mai, que les oiseaux chantent, mais elle, elle ne les entendra plus jamais. Même handicapé, même gravement malade, on ne devrait pas mourir à 17 ans. On l'a enterré Vendredi 12 mai, et c'était l'enterrement le plus triste auquel je sois jamais allée.**

**C'est con ce que je vais dire, mais faut profiter de la vie, des oiseaux qui chantent au mois de mai, de toutes ces conneries auxquelles on ne fait pas gaffe d'habitude. Ouvrez la fenêtre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rodney sentait à chacun de ses pas son mal de crâne empirer. Il du bientôt s'appuyer sur le mur du couloir, tant les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux lui brouillaient la vue.

« Rodney ? »

Oh non, pas lui, tout sauf lui !

McKay pris son courage à deux mains et s'éloigna du mur pour reprendre le chemin de ses quartiers, ignorant John qui attendait derrière lui. Celui-ci lui attrapa violemment le bras.

« J'ai à vous parler. »

« On a plus rien à se dire Colonel. »

« John ! »

Le militaire venait de crier son prénom. Pour que le scientifique se le rentre bien dans la tête, qu'il ne l'oublie jamais, qu'il ne l'appelle plus jamais par son grade en privé. John et Rodney, leurs prénoms, c'était le symbole de cette intimité qu'ils avaient gagnée. Et ça, il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils redeviennent seulement collègues de travail, il voulait encore l'embrasser. Aucune idée de la raison par contre. Ca devait être un bon amant, voilà tout. On avait toujours tendance à s'attacher à ses amants, non ? Et puis il n'avait pas l'habitude de se poser autant de questions, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, voilà tout. Il voulait réparer sa bourde, récupérer Rodney et que tout ça se finisse sous la couette.

Aussi, il retourna le canadien face à lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Quoi ? »

McKay semblait excédé et malade. Littéralement. Il arborait une jolie teinte vert pale et gardait les yeux mi-clos, comme pris par une migraine faramineuse.

Sheppard posa une main sur sa joue pale pour vérifier si il y avait de la fièvre mais Rodney eut un mouvement de recul.

« Me touchez pas… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Vous osez me demander ça ? »

Il se dégagea avec mauvaise humeur mais John le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux. Regard vitreux, haleine caractéristique…ouais, McKay avait bel et bien la gueule de bois.

« Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. »

« Carson est dans un état pire que le mien, ça servirait à rien. »

« C'est avec lui que vous vous êtes torché ? »

L'astrophysicien émit un grognement et l'américain sentit une vague de jalousie le submerger. Ok, c'était connu, les chefs des pôles scientifiques et médicaux étaient proches, très proche. Il aurait du se douter que c'était Beckett que Rodney aurait directement été voir après l'indicent de la veille. Il était au courant de leur relation et c'était sans doute le meilleur ami du scientifique, mais il n'empêchait que…

Merde, il n'allait pas être jaloux lui aussi ! Pas de cette pédale de médecin écossais en plus…Carson pouvait être super sympa en ami, très efficace professionnellement, ce type n'en restait pas moins un…un…une pédale, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots ! D'ailleurs, il s'était fortement étonné que personne ne le remarque. Lui l'avait vu quasiment tout de suite. Sa voix doucereuse, ses manières efféminées, ses offuscations de vierge effarouchée, la façon dont il regardait les autres hommes, la façon dont il s'adressait aux femmes…Comment il avait pu sortir avec lui ? Okay, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, et puis mademoiselle Beckett avait rompu fermement (on y croyait à peine) mais avec de l'eau plein les yeux. Le pire, c'est que ça lui avait fait un mal de chien. Sa virilité en avait pris un coup, parce que non seulement d'habitude c'était lui qui larguait, mais en plus, se faire larguer par Beckett…Enfin bon. Il préférait largement Rodney. Il la ramenait un peu moins, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. Autant Carson était tout le temps à lui dire d'être un peu moins brusque, de se calmer, de mettre une capote et de ne pas se coucher tard, autant Rodney était à son habitude centré sur lui même, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Sauf ce coup ci. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très réglo ni discret avec cette jolie petite diplomate, mais Rodney n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça ! On n'a pas idée de faire un cinéma pareil pour quelque chose d'aussi banal. Et puis techniquement il ne l'avait pas trompé, il était son amant et rien de plus, c'était pas comme avec l'écossais à qui il avait du jurer allégeance avant de rentrer dans son lit, même si ça n'avait pas passé une semaine. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. McKay l'aimait, ça avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients, et puis lui s'était un peu trop attaché à lui, ça aussi ça avait ses inconvénients et ses avantages. Il allait le récupérer, mettre les points sur les i et se faire pardonner en lui offrant une petite ballade romantique en Jumper. Ca devrait lui plaire, il était sur que le canadien était diablement fleur bleue, même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Une petite ballade en Jumper, une escale sur la cote Sud du continent qui avait un petit coté « île déserte » et le tour était joué. A l'avenir, il essaierait de se tenir un peu plus tranquille.

« Allez, venez, faut qu'on parle. »

Il tira le scientifique par la manche, bien que celui-ci lui opposât une résistance incertaine. Sheppard l'emmena dans un téléporteur tout proche et appuya sur un coin de la cité plus au hasard qu'autre chose, en tout cas le plus éloigné possible du centre et des zones habitées. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle sombre que McKay connaissait puisqu'il l'avait déjà vérifiée après l'inondation d'une partie de la citée l'année précédente.

Ce McKay sentit bientôt John l'attraper par la taille et cru distinguer ses yeux brillants dans la pénombre.

« C'est quoi que vous comprenez pas dans : lâchez moi ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

Rodney hoqueta de surprise. Voir le colonel Sheppard s'excuser, ça n'était pas un spectacle ordinaire !

« Ca va Rodney ? »

Le scientifique acquiesça et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est facile d'être désolé quand le mal est fait. »

« Pardonnez moi. »

Okay, ça non plus c'était pas ordinaire. Sheppard était presque touchant, se repentir comme ça, c'était tellement différent de son comportement habituel…

A la grande surprise du canadien, le colonel le plaqua doucement contre un pilier et nicha sa tête dans la chaleur de son cou, déposant de légers baisés sur sa peau diaphane.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire que je vous pardonne ? »

John remonta le long du cou de Rodney, mordillant son épiderme, jusqu'à arriver au lobe de son oreille. Il passa sa langue dessus, se rappelant que c'était l'une des zones les plus érogènes chez l'être humain moyen, avant de l'aspirer plus profondément, ce qui occasionnât un gémissement chez l'astrophysicien.

Pourquoi cela lui importait que Rodney lui pardonne ? Quelle différence cela faisait t'il ? Toute la différence du monde en fait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Si il ne lui pardonnait pas, s'il refusait qu'ils continuent à…Non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer pareille horreur.

« J'ai besoin de vous Rodney… »

Ses propres mots l'effrayèrent. Comment avait il pu dire ça et en même temps le penser ? Lui, besoin de quelqu'un ? Ridicule ! Mais tellement vrai…

McKay s'éclaircit la voix et dégagea l'un de ses bras. Il posa sa main sur la nuque du militaire et écarta son visage du sien avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vous m'avez fait souffrir vous savez. »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Il approcha doucement sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrassa. Il eut l'impression de mordre dans un fruit, une pêche ou un abricot, qu'on aurait fait mariné dans l'alcool. Rodney était son eau de vie à lui, et il était alcoolique. Ses doigts attrapèrent le visage de son amant et le rapprochèrent de lui. Sa langue rencontra la sienne et se mit à danser avec elle, son corps se pressa contre celui du scientifique, qui émit un faible signe de protestation avant de finalement céder en enlaçant le militaire, promenant ses mains le long de son dos.

John se sépara de son compagnon et tenta de reprendre son souffle, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il esquissa un faible sourire et Rodney y répondit en l'embrassant sur le front tout en le décoiffant. Sheppard posa ses mains sur ses reins et le rapprocha encore plus, retrouvant sa place initiale au creux de son épaule. Sa tempe touchait la joue piquante de Rodney, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Vous n'êtes pas rasé… »

« J'ai pas eu le temps. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas lavé, vous avez une barbe de deux jours, vous avez une gueule de bois catastrophique d'après ce que je peut voir…mais putain qu'est ce que vous sentez bon ! »

L'astrophysicien eut un petit rire amusé. Les mains de Sheppard parcouraient son dos, occasionnant des petits frissons de plaisir qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Rodney…vous m'aimez toujours hein ? »

L'intéressé balbutia, sa bouche marchant sans qu'un mot n'en sorte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, il s'humecta les lèvres et prononça un « oui » plus que sonore. John l'embrassa brièvement et se saisi de la main qui pendait le long de son corps. Il l'entraîna dans le téléporteur.

« Eh ! Mais où vous m'emmenez ? »

Le militaire sélectionna une zone et lui octroya un franc sourire.

« Dans mes quartiers. »

Rodney ne su pas quoi répondre et se tu, serrant plus fort la main de Sheppard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce qu'on aurait pu facilement assimiler à un studio. Le militaire verrouilla la porte tandis que son ami jetait un regard étonné sur la pièce, sur son lit, la photo sur sa table de chevet, sa guitare, le capharnaüm qui régnait sur son bureau…

John le prit par les épaules et le retourna face à lui, le tenant une nouvelle fois par la taille, à distance respectable cependant.

« Rodney, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

« Allez y alors, pas besoin d'entrée en matière. »

Sheppard sourit et baissa les yeux. Mais qu'était il en train de faire ?

« Ecoutez, la vérité c'est que…je me sens extrêmement coupable. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal, je tiens trop à vous pour ça. »

McKay leva les sourcils et John continua.

« Je pourrais pas…plus me passer de vous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout de temps votre odeur dans les narines, votre voix dans les oreilles, quand quelqu'un me frôle je crois tout le temps que c'est vous, quand vous êtes pas là j'en suis presque malade, et honnêtement il m'arrive d'avoir envie de vous frapper pour ça. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Franchement je sais pas vous, mais moi ce que je ressent quand on…enfin j'ai jamais ressentit ça avec personne d'autre et j'ai beau essayer avec d'autres pour vous oublier, ça marche pas. Imaginez vous l'effet que ça fait : vous couchez avec une brunette de cinquante kilos et la seule chose que vous pouvez faire c'est vous imaginer dans un homme dont la base de l'alimentation est faite de Twix ! »

Ils se sourirent. John en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, mais se retenait, serrait les dents, parce que ça aurait été tellement…pas lui de pleurer comme un bébé.

« Votre sourire, parlons en, je rêve que de ça ! Je marche à coté de vous, j'ai envie de vous prendre la main, votre prénom je me le répète à longueur de journée sans m'en lasser, je bande, c'est en pensant à vous, j'écoute une chanson, et voilà que je vous imagine en train de la chanter. Rodney, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Le scientifique venait en effet d'éclater de rire. Le militaire prit ses avants bras et les pressa tendrement, le sourire sur sa figure s'étiolant progressivement.

« Je voudrait qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure. Se voir comme ça juste pour une histoire de fesses, j'en ai plus envie. Je…je sais qu'on ne pourra pas se donner la main dans les couloirs, qu'on devra se cacher, ne le dire à personne à cause de mon travail, je sais que ce seras pénible mais je vous le demande quand même, parce qu'à la réflexion c'est ce que je veux vraiment, et que je m'en voudrait de ne pas essayer alors… Rodney…est ce qu'on peut être juste ensemble ? Je veux passer mes nuits avec vous, toutes mes nuits, je vous promet de ne plus fricoter avec personne d'autre, je veux être le seul dans votre vie…vous comprenez ? »

« En fait, vous voudriez qu'on soient ensemble officiellement ? Que je sois votre petit ami en quelque sorte ? »

Le visage de Sheppard était en proie à une véritable tempête. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure, fronçait sans cesse les sourcils, fermait les yeux en attendant la réponse…

« Vous êtes vraiment con quand vous vous y mettez… »

John ouvrit les yeux, expira douloureusement et déglutis.

« Je comprend. Après ce que je vous ai fait hier, c'est normal de… »

« Comment avez-vous pu penser une seule seconde que je refuserais un truc pareil ? »

Le militaire poussa un soupir de soulagement et serra Rodney dans ses bras.

« Vous m'avez fichu la trouille ! »

« C'était ma petite vengeance pour hier… »

Sheppard se dégagea de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour toute réponse, il enleva son t-shirt, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu, ses médailles militaires luisant sur son torse. Il semblât hésiter un instant, puis releva la tête et repris un ton plus sérieux.

« J'ai confiance en vous. »

Okay, là c'était le graal. Pour le canadien, la confiance de Sheppard était l'une des choses les plus précieuse qu'il ait jamais perdu. Et là, il venait apparemment de la regagner. C'était tout simplement merveilleux.

« Merci John. Ca me touche énormé… »

« Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour. »

Il l'avait coupé, mais Rodney prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Quoi ? »

« S'il vous plait. »

Olala…ça méritait réflexion, il n'était pas sur de comprendre. John avait demandé…à lui… faire l'amour. Mais pas lui qui recevait, pas comme d'habitude, nonononon, lui qui devait agir sur Sheppard. L'inverse de d'habitude en fait. Est-ce que c'était même possible ? Lui, SUR John. En train de le…sodomiser. Cette image lui paraissait totalement incongrue.

Il secoua la tête.

« Mais enfin, je…je sais pas comment faire ! »

« Vous rigolez ! Faut pas sortir de MIT pour savoir faire ça ! »

« Mais j'ai jamais fait ça moi ! »

« Rodney, vous y arriverez. Allez doucement, je…j'ai confiance en vous. »

L'astrophysicien s'avança vers lui, continuant à secouer faiblement la tête. John se dandinait sur lui même, visiblement mal à l'aise de ressentir une envie pareille. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette idée là, justement celle là avait franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie d'éprouver ce que vous éprouvez quand on le fait, et j'ai envie que vous ressentiez le plaisir que je ressens à chaque fois. »

McKay s'arrêta face à lui et lui prit les mains. Le militaire esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Et puis, tant qu'on y est, on pourrait pas se dire « tu » ? Ca devient ridicule le vouvoiement en privé comme ça… »

« Okay. »

« Tans mieux. »

« Okay pour tout. »

Sheppard lui offrit cette fois son plus beau sourire et passa ses bras autours de son torse. La douceur de la peau du scientifique l'avait toujours émerveillé, son goût vanillé aussi, sa texture… Il constatait chaque jour avec désespoir à quel point il devenait accro à McKay.

Il posa avec délectation sa langue sur son épaule et lécha l'intérieur de son cou, faisait gémir l'homme qui l'aurait pour la première fois. Ouais, la première fois qu'un mec le prendrait. Jamais personne ne l'avait pris en dominé, non, un militaire de l'USAF, un beau et grand garçon bien bâtit, c'est pas en dessous. Et là, il allait se faire mettre par un scientifique arrogant et plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête qu'il adorait. Il ne l'aurait fait avec personne d'autre au monde.

La crise qu'il avait faite le soir précédent prouvait bien qu'il l'aimait, et puis lui l'aimait bien, bien bien bien, alors il fallait profiter des conditions. Il allait faire ce cadeau à Rodney, un peu pour se faire pardonner, et un peu pour lui montrer la confiance qu'il avait envers lui, cette confiance qu'il avait jadis perdue.

L'intéressé soupira et l'embrassa sur la bouche avec tendresse.

« J'ai envie de vous…toi… »

« John, j'ai peur de te faire mal… »

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Combien de fois avait il répété ça ? Il n'en savait plus rien, d'ailleurs plus rien ne comptait à part le bleu des yeux de McKay et son érection qu'il sentait à travers son pantalon, contre son entrejambe. Ca aussi c'était diablement excitant. D'ailleurs, si le canadien n'agissait pas dans la minute qui suivait, il ne répondait plus de ses actes.

« J'avais une frousse incroyable, mais je lui ai obéis. Incroyable ce manque de confiance en moi ! Une peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à faire ça au bon moment, de le faire souffrir…

J'ai agis pourtant. Je l'ai poussé, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étale sur son lit en tombant en arrière. Il m'a demandé de me déshabiller, là aussi j'ai obéis. J'ai hésité avant d'enlever mon caleçon, parce que cette fois, tout dépendrait de moi, je ne pourrais en aucun cas faire semblant. Mais je l'ai fait, et une fois nu devant lui, qui me regardait de cet air coquin et gourmand qu'il prenait souvent, je lui ai sourit et je me suis agenouillé à coté de lui sur son lit. Je lui ai enlevé ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, j'ai regardé son visage encore une fois et j'ai posé ma tête sur son buste musclé. J'ai fait exactement comme lui la première fois, j'ai embrassé chaque parcelle de sa poitrine, mordillant, léchant, repoussant l'échéance. Il m'a balancé une insulte pas méchante, comme quoi je n'allais pas assez vite à son goût, alors je suis descendu jusqu'à son estomac, et ma langue a simulé ce que j'allais devoir dans son nombril. J'ai essayé de l'exciter encore plus comme ça, j'ai joué à ce petit jeu une éternité, lui marmonnais dans ses dents des mots salaces, comme d'habitude. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Soit ça me donne envie de rire, soit ça me vexe. Dans les deux cas, c'est loin de m'exciter, comment peut il penser que traiter la personne avec qui il baise de salaud le fera arriver plus vite au septième ciel ?

Non, cette fois, j'avais envie que ce soit doux, voluptueux, qu'on aille lentement, qu'on ne brûle pas les étapes. Son ventre s'abaissait et remontait en cadence, et plus j'embrassais cette partie de son corps, plus la fréquence des abaissements augmentait, et je devais avouer que cela constituait un jeu très amusant. Je l'ai mordu, il a poussé un cri d'indignation et ça m'a fait rire. Je suis encore descendu jusqu'à sa boucle de ceinture, et j'ai tenté de l'enlever avec ma bouche. C'était plutôt laborieux, et le goût acre du cuir et salé de l'acier m'emplissant la bouche était vraiment désagréable, mais bientôt j'entendis le cliquetis métallique m'indiquant que j'avais réussis. Je recommençait l'expérience avec son bouton de pantalon puis sa braguette, avant de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses à l'aide de mes mains et de le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il portait un boxer relativement moulant. Ca se voyait que mon petit traitement lui faisait de l'effet, et ça m'avait malgré moi arraché un sourire. J'ai posé ma joue sur son pénis à travers le tissu, c'était dur, chaud, compact. J'ai lissé les plis que faisait le coton avec mon index, et puis John s'est mis à crier, à me crier dessus pour que je l'enlève sinon ça allait m'exploser au visage. Je ne savais pas si il fallait que je le prenne au sens propre ou au figuré. J'ai glissé mes doigts sous l'ourlet du boxer et je l'ai replié, et puis j'ai recommencé. J'ai aperçu la ligne noire que formaient ses poils et j'ai posé mes lèvres dessus, mais lui s'est redressé brusquement, pale comme la mort, il m'a agrippé par les épaules et m'a embrassé en me plaquant sur le lit. Apparemment, cette méthode ne lui plaisait pas. Bien décidé à lui enlever son dernier vêtement, mes doigts attrapèrent fermement le bord de son sous vêtement et il m'aida à le lui enlever.

Un éclair de lucidité m'apparut. Okay, Sheppard était Mr. No Condom, ni lubrifiant d'ailleurs, mais si je voulais lui faire le moins mal possible, il fallait que je m'enduise avec quelque chose pour limiter les frottements et rendre la pénétration moins douloureuse.

-Tu as une sale de bain ici ?

-Quoi ? Euh…oui pourquoi ?

-Il y a une douche ?

-Rodney, arrête de papoter et agis, j'en peux plus !

Je lui accordais un regard noir en fronçant les sourcils et lui daigna me répondre dans un soupir.

-Oui, oui il y a une douche !

- Je t'emmène en ballade alors…

Je le saisis par la taille et l'extirpait vivement du lit. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise mais se laissa guider, ses jambes enchevêtrées autours des miennes. Je localisais rapidement la salle de bain, mais dans cette position nous priment deux bonnes minutes pour y arriver. Je devais me retenir comme jamais pour ne pas m'effondrer sur John et m'acquitter de la tache qu'il m'avait confié, et le pire, c'était que cet énergumène sentait bien qu'il me faisait bander comme un malade et s'en réjouissait. La réjouissance avant la jouissance, quel drôle de programme colonel John Sheppard !

Sa douche était comme la mienne, comme celle de tout le personnel en fait, en résine transparente avec un pommeau en alu et un sol en céramique blanche. Je nous enfermais à l'intérieur et je tournais le bouton de l'eau chaude pour voir une douce pluie tiède nous tomber dessus. Je me tournais vers mon nouveau petit ami et manquait de m'évanouir. Dieu qu'il était beau, ses cheveux trempés collés à son front, de grosses gouttes d'eau tombant le long de ses joues, de sa mâchoire, pour ensuite dévaler tout son corps et retomber à ses pieds. Je l'embrassais une bonne dizaine de fois, de plus en plus ardemment, ne m'arrêtant que pour scruter ses yeux verts qui semblaient sublimés par les gouttelettes d'eau perlant au bord de ses cils. Puis, mes doigts descendirent le long de son échine et je le sentis se rapprocher de moi pour échapper à leur emprise. Son corps mouillé contre le mien me faisait un effet dingue. Ses omoplates recouvertes de muscles avaient décidés de se contracter sous ma caresse, et je devais avouer que je trouvais ça extrêmement excitant. La chair sous la peau de mon amant semblait rouler tel des petites billes d'oxyde de carbone emprisonnées dans un sac de cuir, j'avais l'impression de retoucher ses petits paquets que j'offrais quand j'étais gamin à la Saint Valentin, qui renfermaient pour moi une preuve supplémentaire des miracles de la chimie. Mes petites Valentines n'avaient jamais beaucoup compris ni appréciés. Pourtant, je trouvais ça infiniment romantique. Comme faire l'amour sous la douche. A croire que voir mes meilleurs amis en position de vulnérabilité en milieu aquatique était l'un de mes fantasmes.

John poussa un grognement d'impatience. Non, décidément, les préliminaires n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Décidé à faire durer le plaisir, je saisis fermement ses hanches et descendit lentement pour m'accroupir en face de son entrejambe, la bouche toujours collée à son buste. Il recula vivement mais je resserrais ma prise, enfonçant mes doigts dans le creux formé par la peau glissant sur l'os et je posais mes lèvres à la base de son sexe, érigé vers moi comme si c'était la statue de la liberté libérée de sa prison verticale en plein Manhattan.

Ca non plus je l'avais jamais fait, mais j'étais bien décidé à tenter l'expérience. Sheppard marmonna un truc que je ne compris pas et je recommençait mon exploration, avec cette fois ma langue mutine de sortie. Je sentis bientôt un liquide gluant s'étaler sur mes papilles et, l'effet de surprise passé, continuait avec encore plus de ferveur…jusqu'à ce que je ressente un autre liquide visqueux d'une autre nature couler le long de ma joue et une douleur lancinante au niveau de mon arcade sourcilière. »

Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait même pas à se remettre de ce que Rodney venait de lui faire. L'espace d'un instant, il…il avait…perdu le contrôle. C'était insupportable, il ne pouvait pas…non ! Le plaisir pour lui en restait un si il arrivait à le contrôler. Mais là, c'était tellement…érotique qu'il s'était lâché et…

Alors, oui, le coup de poing avait été nécessaire. Même s'il avait peut être été trop violent.

McKay était étendu sur le sol de la douche, adossé au mur de plexiglas, sonné, la main posée sur la plaie pour hypothétiquement empêcher le sang de couler. Lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'effondrer et de pleurer. Mais pas devant son scientifique, non. John secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

« Ce…ça va Rodney ? »

L'astrophysicien renifla bruyamment et jeta un coup d'œil à sa main recouverte de son propre sang.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? »

Sheppard ne répondit pas et aida McKay à se relever. Il sortit de la cabine, saisi une grande serviette éponge sur l'une de ses étagères, puis s'enveloppa dedans en entraînant le canadien contre lui. Il était heureux d'avoir obtenu par le Daedalus des serviettes de bain assez grande pour se mettre à deux dedans, parce que sécher Rodney tout contre lui faisait partit du plan de consolation.

« T'es bien comme ça ? »

« Ca me fait un mal de chien. »

Il bougonnait comme un gamin de cinq ans et cela ne l'en rendait que plus craquant. Fini l'amant dominateur qui voulait coûte que coûte lui faire ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire, non, là il était comme un petit garçon enroulé dans sa serviette de plage, le sang sur la figure en plus.

« Vraiment désolé. Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Le scientifique acquiesça et son ami fit la grimace en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Il attrapa un gant de toilette et le posa sur la plaie en embrassant son grand gamin préféré.

« Il va falloir que Beckett te recouse tout ça… »

« Pourquoi tu m'a frappé ? »

Sa voix était geignarde et John haussa les épaules, se dégagea de la serviette en la lui laissant, avant de se saisir de sa radio.

/Beckett ici Sheppard, vous pouvez venir dans mes quartiers s'il vous plait /

Pas de réponse. Il réitéra.

/Beckett, ici Sheppard…/

L'écossais répondit par un grognement inhabituel.

/Beckett ! Merde, Carson /

/Colonel, je suis couché avec une migraine Olympique, qu'est ce que vous me voulez /

/Venez dans mes quartiers, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous. /

/Maintenant /

Le militaire poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

/Non, la semaine prochaine ! Oui, maintenant. /

Ce fut au tour du médecin de répondre par un soupir.

/J'arrive, mais vous me le paierez, Beckett terminé. /

Sheppard éteignit sa radio et retourna dans sa chambre. Il enfila un caleçon propre, remis ses affaires et regroupa celles de McKay pour aller les lui donner dans la salle de bain. Il le trouva drapé de la serviette qu'il avait laissée sur ses épaules, en train d'admirer sa blessure de guerre dans le miroir pendu au dessus de l'évier.

« Tu m'as salement amoché. »

« J'ai appelé Carson. »

« Oh, dans ce cas il vaudrait mieux que je m'habille. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et tenta d'attraper la boule de vêtements pendus aux bras de son amant, mais celui-ci les mis hors de portée.

« Tutuuut. C'est moi qui te les enfile… »

Rodney secoua la tête et chipa son pantalon au vol.

« Non, tu viens de me frapper alors que j'étais gentiment en train de….enfin bref, il me semble judicieux de te faire la tête pendant au moins heu…un certain temps. »

« Il te semblerais judicieux de m'empêcher de te toucher ? »

« En guise de punition. »

« T'es vraiment pas gentil avec moi. »

« Oh, tu va me faire pleurer… »

Ils se sourirent et Rodney le chassa de la pièce d'un geste de la main, avant de s'habiller.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Vous êtes vraiment facile à manipuler Rodney, franchement des fois vous me faites peur. »

Depuis combien de temps Carson était il en train de lui faire un sermon ? 10, 15 minutes ? Déjà, le médecin était de mauvaise humeur, normal si on considérait que lui aussi avait la gueule de bois. Il était rentré dans la chambre de Sheppard en grognant, les couleurs s'étaient évanouies de son visage quand il avait aperçu Rodney –encore en train de remettre son t-shirt-, s'était mis à crier après John en lui disant qu'il n'était pas là pour soigner les bobos dus à ses petits jeux sado-masos (ce qui avait produit un éclat de rire chez John et une plainte indignée chez Rodney) et avait traîné le grand malade jusque dans son infirmerie. Malheureusement vide. Avec tout le silence qu'il faut à une bonne engueulade.

Son ange s'était transformé en quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à sa mère quand elle était en colère, moralisateur, débiteur invétéré d'adjectifs peu élogieux à son égard, prophète des pires choses qui ne lui était pas encore arrivé, ne le laissant pas lâcher un mot pour constituer sa défense. Tout ça en lui recousant l'arcade sourcilière, acte pas très agréable et indolore en soit.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? Vous venez me voir hier soir, complètement effondré à cause de Sheppard et le lendemain matin, vous retombez dans ses bras dès la première heure ! Pour vous faire taper dessus en plus ! Vous réalisez le ridicule de la situation j'espère ? »

Oui mamaaaaaan ! Oui, il savait bien que de l'extérieur, retourner avec lui ne semblait pas être, eh bien, une idée de génie, mais tout était tellement différent à présent ! John…maintenant ils se tutoyaient, ils se faisaient confiance, ils étaient officiellement –ou presque- ensemble, il pouvait aller dans ses quartiers, dormir avec lui…

Rodney poussa un soupir de bien être. Quoi de plus merveilleux que d'être avec l'homme qu'on aime ? Techniquement, personne n'était au courant de leur relation, et d'ailleurs leur coming-out n'était pas pour demain, mais cet amour secret était tellement romantiiiiique !

McKay secoua la tête en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas pensé quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Il reporta son attention sur Carson.

« Vous m'en voulez ? »

Yeux de merlans frits, acte II scène 1. L'écossais finit sa suture, le regarda, et haussa les épaules en soupirant comme il le faisait si bien.

« Non, bien sur que non, c'est votre vie après tout. Mais je persiste, Sheppard n'est pas la personne qu'il vous faut. »

« Oh, parce que vous, vous savez exactement quelle personne il me faut Dr. Grosmalin ? »

Beckett le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Le canadien se leva de la table d'examen, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Bonne journée Carson… »

« On verra bien qui la migraine terrassera en premier. »

McKay éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Merci d'être là pour moi en tout cas. »

« Vous ne m'écoutez jamais de toute façon… »

« Bien sur que si, mais vous savez bien que je suis têtu comme une mule. »

« Oh oui ! »

Il se remit au travail en souriant et Rodney s'apprêta à sortir, quand il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers son médecin.

« Dites, vous croyez aux anges Carson ? »

« Pas au sens mythologique du terme. »

« Mais… »

Carson regarda son patient préféré, l'air rêveur.

« Je crois que certaines personnes ont une part angélique, et se doivent de s'occuper sur ceux qu'elles aiment. Chaque personne a ses bons et ses mauvais cotés, mais tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. »

Le sourire du scientifique s'évanouit. Qui veillait donc sur Carson ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**A suivre… C'est chiant hein ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre (plutôt long à venir) vous a plus ! Reviews ou pas review ?**


	9. Rodney : Pulsions

**Carsontorture : la Carsontorture se définit plus ou moins comme un style d'écriture, ou plutôt un style de narration sadique visant, comme son nom l'indique, à torturer notre angelot atlante préféré. Les auteurs de Carsontorture sont en général des fous dangereux qu'il faut éviter de rencontrer à tout prix. Ces auteurs doivent prendre sur eux de torturer quelqu'un d'aussi gentil nounours que le Dr Beckett, et quelque fois ça fait franchement mal. Néanmoins, l'ensemble reste très réjouissant à écrire si tenté que l'auteur soit un peu sadique. Le lecteur est prié de ne pas faire rôtir l'auteur de la fic à l'issue d'un chapitre contenant de la Carsontorture…Un auteur écrivant ce genre d'insalubrités est généralement atteint du syndrome de Lapin Malin, c'est-à-dire qu'il (ou elle) est relativement exposé à un fratricide de la part de sa petite sœur folle amoureuse de Paul McGillion (cette gosse vient d'écrire sa première fic, à 9 ans, un McBeck, avec une sorte de lemon pour razmokets assez déstabilisant quand on sait pas comment-les-messieurs-font-pour-faire-des-bébés-comme-dans-une-des-fics-de-ma-grande-sœur-que-j'ai-pas-eu-le-droit-de-lire-en-entier).**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews (dont certaines dépassent des records de longueur, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de les lire, relire et rerelire en entier, mais une tit question : comment faites vous pour écrire autant dans une review ?), je vous z'adooooore ! Et désolée si le chapitre était hyper méga long à venir.**

**Au fait, je songe à monter un collectif appelé « Brochettes de dd » qui vise à effacer le mot « McShep », « Weckett » et « McWeir » de sa mémoire au profit du mot « McBeck » à l'aide de sympathiques outils plus ou moins pointus à placer plus ou moins prés d'un barbecue appartenant plus ou moins à l'Eglise Hewlettienne étant elle même plus ou moins rattachée à la F.F.F.D.H. (oui, je met des points sinon me casse tout !)… Je dédie donc ce chapitre à ma future brochette préférée qui écrit vraiment super bien…mais pas sur le bon slash**

**Bon, vous l'aurez compris, ceci est un chapitre de torture « psychologique » des trois personnages principaux…aaaah, la tentation, c'est dur, hein mes p'tits atlantes ? Une mention euh…appuyée de BeckShep dans ce chapitre, parce que j'aime beaucoup ce slash mine de rien et qu'on en parle pas assez. **

**Heu, ça doit faire un an que j'ai pas écrit de flash back, alors l'insertion dans la fic doit pas être terrible, j'ai rarement recours à ce genre d'outil**

**VLU ou la malédiction du disclaimer à rallonge…non, saschka, tu ne me battra pas à mon propre record, Mwawawawaaaaa…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sheppard était vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. Mais alors vraiment. Parce que d'une aller faire son footing dans les parties non explorées de la cité, c'était pas malin, mais alors le faire seul, sans Ronon…c'était carrément de l'inconscience ! Ce petit prétentieux avait alors joyeusement fait le marathonien sur une des nombreuses arches métalliques de la cité, sauf qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de s'aventurer sur l'une d'elles qui était complètement rouillée, et qu'il avait fait une chute de cinq mètres. Bon, heureusement il était bien tombé, sur ses deux pieds en fait, et il aurait juste à souffrir qu'un déboîtage du genou, mais ça aurait pu être pire s'il était tombé la tête la première !

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte du nombre de personnes qu'il allait mettre dans une situation délicate s'il mourrait ? D'abord les militaires de la cité, ensuite les civils, et par-dessus tout l'espèce d'idiot qui s'était désespérément entiché de lui. Son meilleur ami. Malheureusement.

Alors oui, en ce moment Carson avait vraiment l'impression de passer son temps à engueuler tout le monde, surtout les deux parodies d'amants maudits qui lui tenaient lieu d'amis, mais c'était nécessaire. Pour eux comme pour lui. Valait mieux que ça sorte sous forme de mots que sous forme de coups de poing. Parce que malgré les apparences, il savait se défendre, lui. Il ne se faisait pas marcher sur les pieds, lui. Il ne s'était pas fait avoir par le gigolo de service à qui il était en train d'ausculter le genou gauche, LUI ! Putain de merde !

« Ca va Carson, je suis pas sourd, pas la peine de crier ! »

Le médecin vit clairement ses pieds retoucher le sol et ses idées redevenir claires. L'archange en fusion venait de redescendre sur terre. Il s'éclaircit la voix, esquissa un sourire plus que forcé avant de bredouiller un « je suis désolé » ironico-nerveux. Il attrapa une genouillère délavée et l'enfila sur la jambe poilue de Sheppard qui n'avait pas du voir le soleil depuis deux bonnes années. Il entendit vaguement un toussotement derrière le rideau entourant de lit et soupira en se forçant d'adopter un air fatigué et proche de la dépression.

« Vous pouvez venir Rodney… »

Le canadien émit un soupir de satisfaction et écarta les pans de tissus dissimulant son bien aimé en tenue d'hôpital. Ils se sourirent béatement pendant un temps assimilable à une éternité pour Beckett, avant que Rodney n'aille s'asseoir sur le lit où reposait le berger casse-bonbon et ne lui saisisse la main.

« Il n'y a personne à part nous ici. »

Cela semblait être le mot de passe pour les deux atlantes qui s'embrassèrent très peu pudiquement. Carson se sentait de trop, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais n'osait pas vraiment les interrompre. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la main de John, initialement posée sur la nuque du scientifique, qui se baladait dans son dos. Elle prenait son temps, dessinait les courbes brutes de l'astrophysicien à travers son t-shirt, lissait le creux de ses reins, malaxait le haut de son dos avant de redescendre pour carrément se glisser sous le t-shirt bleu et moulant, échappant ainsi à son champ de vision. McKay était penché sur Sheppard, presque allongé sur lui, en train de l'embrasser. Et cette vision lui était quasiment insupportable. La paume de la main du militaire en contact avec la peau délicieusement laiteuse de son meilleur ami. En train de le caresser. De lui donner du plaisir. De le presser contre le torse de John, constituant un étau fort, musclé, rassurant. Il jouait avec la langue de Rodney, Carson le savait, aussi sûrement que s'il s'en serait aperçu à l'aide d'une hypothétique vision à rayons x.

Mais quand allaient ils enfin respirer ? Vivaient-ils vraiment d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? N'avaient ils pas besoin d'oxygène ? Oh, bien sur, ils respiraient par le nez, en fait, depuis un petit moment, leurs expirations s'étaient accompagnées de gémissements proche de l'insupportable. Le canadien essaya visiblement de se redresser, mais Sheppard le retint contre lui. Espèce de pervers, lâches le, lâches le !

L'écossais ravala sa salive. Ses pensées n'étaient pas aussi haineuses d'habitude. Mais là, franchement, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, non ? Son meilleur ami –il refusait de penser à lui en tant que…qu'autre chose- était en train de se faire labourer l'intimité buccale par son ex-petit ami, le gars qu'il avait du largué parce que justement il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Edwin ou…ou alors…

Ses sentiments le brûlaient de l'intérieur. Parce que au début, il avait refusé de trahir Edwin, puis il avait refusé de se trahir lui-même et accessoirement le Don Juan de service, avant de refuser de trahir son amitié avec…avec…

Les mots « meilleur ami » résonnaient dans sa tête depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Puisque c'était pour lui la façon d'être le plus proche de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et que quelque part, ça lui permettait de se mentir, de prendre une palette de sentiments pour une autre, et oui, de ne pas aussi trahir Rodney.

Souvent, il se disait qu'à la seconde où il avait perdu Edwin, sa vie avait basculé dans le mensonge, le non-dit et la souffrance. A partir du moment où il avait été forcé d'abandonner son statut d'homme aimant, vivant avec un autre homme et l'assumant entièrement, il était retombé dans le mélo, dans le rôle du bon copain dépressif qu'on ne verrait autrement pour rien au monde. D'abord il s'était voilé la face en refusant de faire son deuil, en préférant s'enterrer dans sa souffrance et se dire que plus jamais il ne serait heureux, en vivant dans ses souvenirs, promettant au fantôme invisible de l'Elu de son cœur un amour à toute épreuve et une fidélité éternelle. Et puis il y avait eu cette espèce d'électrochoc, lui disant qu'Edwin aurait voulu qu'il se reprenne en main, qu'il refasse sa vie même si c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il soit heureux…

Il avait mal amorcé son boulot. Il s'était carrément jeté sur Sheppard, qui était d'ailleurs plus que d'accord, avait essayé de stabiliser leur relation -en trois jours !- pour ne pas avoir cette frivolité sur la conscience, avait assouvi son besoin d'amour physique le quatrième jour, puis avait recommencé le cinquième jour, le sixième aussi si sa mémoire était bonne, jusqu'au septième où, au lieu de créer cet énergumène que le gars là haut avait appelé Adam, il avait largué James Bond.

Donc déjà, sa reconstruction sentimentale était mal partie, mais ensuite il avait fallu qu'il se mette à ressentir des sentiments pour son ami, son meilleur ami, allons bon, vous en reprendrez bien une petite couche ?

L'écossais serra les dents. Ces deux tourtereaux de pacotille n'allaient tout de même pas s'accoupler devant lui non plus ? Il aurait sûrement du leur faire la réflexion, ou même toussoter, mais il ne pouvait pas…et il ne voulait pas. Il se sentait un peu comme un explorateur, ou un documentaliste animalier, qui avait la chance d'observer le Rodney McKay en situation amoureuse de près. Apercevoir ses reins quand son amant tiraillait un peu trop son t-shirt. Ils les avaient déjà vus bien sur, mais pas dans cette situation, pas comme ça…

Carson aurait voulu que le pantalon de Rodney descende un peu plus bas, pour qu'il puisse apercevoir le bas de son dos, à la limite du commencement des fesses, là où les hommes avaient de petites fossettes. Ce détail l'avait toujours excité chez ses amants, plus que de mesure d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà entraperçu les fesses de McKay, fermes, rebondies, appétissantes. A cette pensée, ses tétons se durcirent. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé empoigner les belles petites fesses du scientifique, pour le presser contre lui, plus profondément en lui. Le sentir en lui, remuant, voulant s'échapper mais restant prisonnier du gouffre formé par son intimité, l'encourager à rester le plus longtemps possible en lui, s'habituer à sa présence, ne faire qu'un le plus de temps possible. L'entendre crier de plaisir et s'entendre lui même, encaisser ses coups de reins et sentir son poids affalé sur lui. Lui faire goûter à tous ces petits plaisirs qu'il n'avait pas pu expérimenter avec Sheppard. Le sentir en train de le fouiller, de le posséder en entier, corps et âme. L'embrasser voracement et lui murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille tandis qu'il le mènerait à son rythme vers la jouissance. Des mots d'amour. Et merde…

Il se retourna face à la table d'examen. S'il ne se calmait pas rapidement, cela aurait des effets néfastes sur son pantalon, il fallait qu'il respire et pense à autre chose…une femme…oui, c'est ça ! Ca allait tout de suite mieux.

Il n'aimait pas casser des couples. Et là, même s'il détestait cette idée, Sheppard et McKay formaient un couple rudement bien assortit. Même le secret, qui aurait du être un frein à leur relation, la rendait plus romantique encore. Ca lui donnait envie de pleurer. Lui aurait assumé à fond à la place de John. McKay est un type génial, on doit être fier d'être avec lui, pas se cacher comme deux vulgaires adolescents en fuite. Lui aurait hurlé sur tous les toits qu'il l'aimait à en crever, qu'il voulait passer sa vie à prendre soin de lui, que la première personne qui se mettrait en tête de lui faire du mal passerait un sale quart d'heure. Mais lui n'avais pas eu le courage de le lui dire avant que Sheppard ne s'en mêle. Il avait eu peur de casser leur belle amitié fraternelle, cette façon qu'ils avaient de presque tout se dire sans enjoliveurs. Alors il s'était tu, croyant qu'il aurait bien le temps après et…et voilà le travail. Il avait loupé le coche. Il avait raté sa vie.

Comment passer rapidement d'un sentiment à un autre, de l'excitation extrême à la tristesse. En se raccrochant à la réalité. Ce n'était plus son début d'érection qu'il cachait à présent, c'était ses larmes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

Sheppard esquissa un sourire et amena ses lèvres contre la nuque de Rodney, le nez en plein dans ses cheveux, appréciant l'odeur mentholée de son shampoing. Il était allongé derrière lui, sa poitrine contre son dos, sur son lit relativement inconfortable (il lui avait dit que c'était un matelas orthopédique et qu'il en avait besoin pour son dos), dans ses quartiers où régnait un bordel phénoménal. Ses bras l'enlaçaient et formaient autours de lui un espèce de cocon douillet, bien confortable après la journée exténuante de tergiversations diplomatiques qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils s'étaient couchés avec leurs vêtements de la journée tant ils étaient terrassés pas la fatigue, et s'endormaient tout doucement en observant le ciel étoilé de Pegasus qui se dessinait à travers la fenêtre de Rodney.

« De choisir des quartiers avec vue sur le ciel… »

McKay resserra tendrement sa prise sur les bras qui l'entouraient avant de déposer un baisé sur l'avant bras positionné prés de son cou, une toison de poils noirs lui chatouillant le menton.

« Bien sur. Je ne suis pas astrophysicien pour rien. »

Il sentit son compagnon lui octroyer un énième baisé dans le cou. Des bisous, des câlins, bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des Bisounours ! A la réflexion, il avait plutôt l'impression que sa vie ressemblait à un épisode de Queer as Folks, mais objectivement il s'en foutait, parce qu'il était vraiment très bien comme ça.

« Rodney, je suis quoi pour toi ? »

Allons bon, maintenant John se mettait à la crise existentielle !

« Mon superhéro. »

Il ne lui avait jamais dit ça, même si c'était le genre de chose qu'il pensait souvent. John avait sourit doucement et l'avait serré encore plus fort dans ses bras. Une idée saugrenue s'insinua dans son esprit.

« Toi t'es mon gros nounours ! »

« Quoi ? »

Cette fois, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux avant de se calmer progressivement. C'est fou ce que les choses idiotes pouvaient être drôles parfois !

John dégagea une de ses mains et la positionna devant la baie vitrée de Rodney, s'amusant à occulter certaines étoiles et à le voir réapparaître entre son majeur et son annuaire, comme un gamin.

« Tu sais où est notre système solaire ? »

Le scientifique sourit et saisi délicatement l'index de son compagnon, déplaça sa main de quelques centimètres, jusqu'à ce que le bout de son doigt indique un amas d'étoiles bien précis.

« Tu as de la chance on la voit bien ce soir. C'est la voie lactée… »

« Et la Terre… »

« Entre autres. »

Sheppard abaissa la main et vint la poser sur la joue du canadien, caressant sa mâchoire, sa tempe, ses cheveux…Il déposa un baisé dans son cou, puis deux, puis trois, ne se lassant pas de l'odeur, du goût et de la texture de la peau de son amant. Sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« La prochaine fois qu'on va sur Terre, je veux que tu vienne avec moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il se redressa sur un coude et reprit ses caresses et baisés sur la face exposée du visage de McKay.

« On partira en vacances tout les deux. Quelque pars où je n'aurais pas besoin de me cacher à cause du boulot, en Europe par exemple… »

« Oh, oui, on a qu'a aller en écosse, Carson y passe ses vacances, tu sais, pour voir sa mère ! »

Oh, oui, quelle merveilleuse idée ! On part en vacances avec ses collègues de travail ! Avec le meilleur ami de son copain qui n'arrête pas de le surprotéger et de l'engueuler parce qu'il ne prend sois disant pas assez soin de lui ! Un meilleur ami de petit ami avec qui il était vaguement sortit par-dessus le marché…

Le militaire poussa un soupir agacé.

« Non, des vacances à deux, pas à trois. Un truc un peu romantique. »

« Toi tu veux qu'on fasse des trucs un peu romantiques ? »

« Hey ! J'ai l'air d'une bête insensible ou quoi ? »

« Des fois je me le demande… »

Le génie intergalactique se prit joyeusement un coussin en pleine figure et faillit s'étrangler de rire. Il retira l'inopportun objet et saisis la nuque du colonel pour lui voler un baisé. Qui lui fut vite repris, avec les intérêts s'il vous plait.

« John… »

Okaaaaay, le faire taire en l'embrassant ça pouvais se révéler avantageux, mais là il désirait vraiment qu'on le laisse parler.

« John ! »

Le John en question se résigna à stopper son petit jeu et plongea son regard dans celui –oh combien bleu, oh combien contemplatif !- de Rodney.

« Oui, quoi ? »

Un petit peu exaspéré le Sheppard, juste un petit peu. Et ça ne faisait que commencer…

Il avait réfléchis longtemps avant de prendre sa décision de lui en parler. Ca leur été passé au dessus sur le coup, ils l'avaient pris à la rigolade, mais c'était quand même grave.

« Faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé… »

« Quand ? »

« Il y a une semaine. »

« T'es pas un rapide toi… »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait devoir prendre des pincettes avec lui, parce que quand on forçait John à parler d'un sujet qu'il avait délibérément éludé, ça avait forcément des retombées, et pas vraiment sous une forme sympathique.

« Okay, euh…Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai mal encaissé le coup de poing même si…bon, même si ça m'a pas fait sauter de joie non plus…mais qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à… »

« J'en sais rien, une pulsion, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! »

Son ton était exaspéré, mais malheureusement McKay était loin d'avoir obtenu la réponse à ses questions. Il détestait enfoncer le clou, mais là, il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autres moyens…

« T'as voulu m'empêcher de faire quoi ? De faire ce que tu m'avais demandé de te faire ? De continuer à…à… »

« A me tirer une pipe ? »

« T'es pas obligé d'en parler aussi vulgairement… (1) »

Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il était comme ça, le canadien lui faisait vraiment penser à Beckett. D'abord, ce regard qui semblait le réprimander, qui semblait vouloir qu'on le prenne au sérieux. Et puis, ils avaient presque les mêmes yeux, Rodney les avait un peu plus dans le bleu foncé gris vert, alors que Carson donnait plus dans le bleu ciel, mais quand bien même ils avaient tous deux les yeux bleus, et chez John, c'était vraiment…enfin, ça le faisait rêver quoi ! Pourquoi que chez les hommes et pas chez les femmes ? Il aimait les hommes à la peau pale, aux yeux bleus et un peu étoffés, les fils de fers ne lui disaient rien. Mais son type de femme c'était brune, blonde ou rousse, peau mate, yeux foncés, maigrichonne. Ca l'avait toujours intrigué, comme si il fallait tout changer radicalement d'un sexe à l'autre. Même si ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance…

Rodney le regardait dans les yeux, visiblement en attente d'une réponse à une question qu'il avait sous entendu et dont lui même ne connaissait pas l'alternative. Son scientifique fronçait les sourcils, peut être un peu inquiet ou contrarié, mais inconsciemment sexy. McKay n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que ses petites expressions banales pouvaient lui faire. John craquait à chaque mimique, fondait à chaque fossette, et le génie intergalactique de service ne l'avait sans doute jamais remarqué.

Un peu comme Beckett là aussi. Ce diablotin écossais faisait baver une bonne partie de la gent féminine d'Atlantis, et une certaine partie de la gent masculine aussi, il fallait bien le dire, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Déjà, si les Lantian ladies avaient fait un peu plus attention, elles auraient sans doute noté l'absence d'attirance pour le sexe opposé présente chez Carson. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir vu Cadman sortir pale comme un linge d'un dîner qu'elle avait organisé avec le médecin, qui avait prit ça pour un repas amical et non pour un rencart et avait du lui avouer (sous promesse de non divulgation) qu'il était homo et fier –mais emmerdé- de l'être.

En y repensant, si Carson n'avait pas été « homo et fier de l'être », ça aurait été un beau gâchis. Ce type était la tentation incarnée. D'ailleurs en y repensant…

°°°

_**Flash-back**_

_°_

_John activa la porte des quartiers de son petit ami et se glissa à l'intérieur plus vite qu'un serpent ne l'aurait fait. Si quelqu'un le voyait traîner en pleine nuit habillé trop élégamment pour être honnête et faisant le pied de guerre devant une porte close, ça aurait fait jasé. _

_Il fut surpris d'entendre un air de musique en provenance d'un vieux magnétophone à cassettes, posé sur l'étagère au dessus du lit de Carson. Une odeur de viande en sauce flottait dans l'air, il avait du dévaliser les cuisines du mess pour préparer un repas aussi élaboré ! _

_Et lui qui n'avait pas trop quoi su apporter et avait opté pour un bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'il avait cueillies sur le continent à proximité du Jumper ! Ce n'était pas très original mais ça avait le mérite d'être romantique. _

_Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un écossais bondissant de sa kitchenette qui lui lança un regard surpris et un peu paniqué. _

_-Oh, tu es déjà là ?_

_-Dis tout de suite que tu n'es pas content de me voir…_

_Le médecin soupira et l'enlaça avant de lui lancer un regard rieur et de l'embrasser. Et pour embrasser, Carson avait une technique bien particulière qui faisait immanquablement chavirer ses conquêtes en un laps de temps très court. Sheppard sentait bien qu'il ne ferait pas exception à la règle et tenta de parler avant de perdre ses moyens, tandis que son brun aux yeux bleus lui suçotait langoureusement la lèvre inférieure. _

_-Tu…euh…c'est quoi comme musique ?_

_Beckett se sépara à regrets du militaire et lui sourit malgré tout._

_-The Smiths. Tu connais ?_

_-Euh…vaguement._

_-Moi, au moins j'ai de la chance, j'ai celui que je veux… (2)_

_-Et celui que tu as t'a apporté des fleurs !_

_Beckett le gratifia d'un sourire, attrapa les fleurs et les mit dans un vase transparent qui se tenait sur son bureau. _

_-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on mange ?_

_Il savait bien que le cas échéant, ce serait lui le dessert, mais il voulait encore faire marcher le médecin, histoire de voir si il était aussi impatient que lui. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de rapports physiques tous les deux, juste quelques caresses furtives, quelques baisés, et c'était tout. Lui qui était plutôt du genre à agir avant et à parler ensuite, cette méthode le laissait complètement nerveux, impatient. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Carson, il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui, d'avoir envie de lui, peut être parce que physiquement il approchait de prés de son idéal masculin. _

_Et ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit là. Si avoir un orgasme devait se doter d'une définition, elle aurait sûrement été basée sur cette même nuit. L'écossais était d'ailleurs drôlement actif pour quelqu'un de passif ! John s'était vite sentit maîtrisé, comme aspiré par une pieuvre organique qui l'attirait dans les profondeurs d'un océan de plaisir jamais égalé. Le médecin ne s'était pas laissé faire, n'avait pas fait l'étoile de mer en attendant qu'il fasse le boulot, non, il lui avait montré qu'il contrôlait parfaitement son corps et que lui aussi était capable de lui faire avoir de petites étoiles dans les yeux. Il s'était tout simplement…oh, il y avait bien une expression élègante pour ça non ? Il s'était positionné au dessus du militaire, avait enserré ses hanches dans ses jambes et s'était empalé progressivement, contractant ses muscles internes pour varier le diamètre de l'étau naturel enveloppant « l'arme sheppardienne », provoquant chez l'intéressé un début de crise cardiaque. Il aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait qu'il avait failli crever cette nuit là !_

_Quand il eurent finit, John ne pus s'empêcher de serrer Beckett dans ses bras, ses mains moites glissants sur les gouttes de sueur recouvrant les reins de celui-ci. Le militaire était blanc comme un linge, se remettant à peine de ce qu'il venait d'éprouver, tremblant, un peu honteux de sentir des sanglots dans sa gorge. Carson lui avait murmuré qu'il allait prendre une douche, avec sa douceur et son expression habituelle. Il lui aurait dit qu'il allait lui faire une prise de sang, il aurait prit le même ton ! _

_Et puis il était partit, laissant son amant en état de choc, recroquevillé sur le matelas, murmurant évasivement son prénom, comme un leitmotiv dont on ne peut se détacher. John Sheppard avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, perdu le contrôle de lui même. _

_Les nuits qui avaient suivies, il s'était arrangé pour dominer la situation, ne laissant pas le choix à l'écossais. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis de gants, et avait certainement du faire un peu mal à Carson, sans vraiment le vouloir. Pour se faire larguer trois jours plus tard…_

_°_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_°°_

« John ! »

Ola ! Il devait avoir eu une absence parce que Rodney semblait absolument furieux. Ses yeux lançaient des boules d'énergie en fusion, genre Dragon Ball Z, sa main d'albâtre se tenait en suspension au dessus de son bassin et les sourcils de la bête étaient froncés dans une expression toute McKaysienne.

« Ca t'excite le fait que je te demande pourquoi tu m'a frappé ? »

« Mais, enfin…bien sur que non ! »

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur une légère bosse qui déformait le drap recouvrant à demi le militaire. Okay, ses souvenirs l'avaient _légèrement _fait avoir la « popaul au cirque party » (3), mais c'était pas une raison pour faire une tête pareille !

« Rodney, calmes toi, c'est pas à cause de ça… »

« Ah oui ? C'est à cause de quoi alors ? Tu n'arrives pas à te tenir si je suis à moins de trente centimètres de toi c'est ça ? »

Sheppard soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais arrête, je pensais pas à toi ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Olala, grosse bourde, très grosse bourde, super méga bourde ! Il allait devoir prendre des cours de tact rapidement si il ne voulait pas perdre son canadien préféré.

« Et je peux savoir à qui tu pensais ? »

John n'était vraiment pas sortir de l'auberge…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Vous savez ce qu'il a osé me répondre ? »

« Non Rodney… »

Non, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Carson n'avait jamais pris de cours de thérapie conjugale ou de sexologie. Alors pourquoi Rodney s'évertuait il dont à lui raconter ses problèmes de « couple » -c'était encore difficile à admettre qu'ils en étaient un - à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient discuter en privé ? Bon, okay, il ne s'en foutait pas vraiment, même si il aurait voulu entendre de la bouche de McKay que rien n'allait plus entre lui et John et qu'ils songeaient très sérieusement à se séparer. Il savait que c'était mesquin de vouloir la séparation d'un couple, mais il ne pouvait objectivement pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait se faire trop d'illusions, de toute façon Rodney aimait trop aveuglément le militaire pour le quitter, et quand bien même il le laisserait tomber…

Il n'avait aucune chance. Parce que son amitié avec le canadien était beaucoup trop forte pour être démantelée et remontée sous la forme d'un amour bizarroïde, un amour entre deux amis fraternels. Ca le rendait malade, mais c'était comme ça, il resterait éternellement le bon copain à qu'on saoule avec ses problèmes personnels, il n'avait pas à se faire de films.

« Il m'a dit d'arrêter de lui prendre la tête, que ce n'était rien. Il m'a même demandé de m'endormir ! »

« Il a raison, c'est vrai que vous ne dormez pas beaucoup en ce moment. »

Le scientifique lui envoya un sourire forcé et continua sur un ton ironique.

« Oh, je suis déçu Carson, moi qui croyait que vous n'étiez pas jaloux ! »

« Jaloux de quoi ? »

« Moi, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un… »

« Votre quelqu'un je l'ai déjà essayé et je vous le laisse volontiers, non merci ! »

Il eut droit à un regard outré et essaya de calmer le jeu. Mieux valait reprendre leur conversation soporifique.

« Bon, continuez, vous lui avez obéi ou pas ? »

Rodney soupira bruyamment et haussa les épaules.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça si facilement, je me suis levé, je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à partir sans demander mon reste, mais il m'a pris sur son bureau et voilà… »

Le canadien baissa les yeux tandis que le médecin haussait les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Comment ça il vous a pris sur son bureau ? »

« Vous savez, la façon de régler les problèmes made in Sheppard… »

« Pardon ? »

« Je dois vraiment vous faire un dessin ? »

Beckett s'humecta les lèvres, essayant de trouver la signification des paroles de son ami, ledit ami étant à mi chemin entre la moquerie et l'exaspération. Son petit ange écossais devait être à peu de petits amis prés l'innocence incarnée !

Carson avait la bouche à demi ouverte, un peu comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ce qui contribuait à le rendre extrêmement craquant. Qui contribuait aussi à rendre Rodney malade de penser des trucs pareils à l'égard de son meilleur ami.

Se rendant compte que l'écossais ne trouverais jamais tout seul, McKay décida de prendre les choses en main, non pas en lui faisant un dessin, mais de la plus simple des façons.

« Bon, vous êtes moi, je suis John, okay ? »

« Quoi ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, il hésita entre le meurtre et la castration, mais se reprit vite.

« Bon, la disposition est à peu prés la même que chez moi. Allongez vous sur votre lit. »

Devant le manque de réaction de l'intéressé, il le prit par les épaules et le fit basculer sur son propre lit, s'allongeant à coté de lui. Carson était complètement déboussolé, ne sachant trop ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser, même si l'idée sournoise de se jeter sur Rodney pour le déshabiller commençait à faire son petit bout de chemin.

« Alors, on était comme ça…en train de faire un câlin mais ça on va pas le reproduire… »

Le médecin retint un soupir de soulagement.

« …Donc, le ton est monté, je me suis levé, comme ça…en fait je voulais aller prendre l'air sur le balcon, qui est à coté de mon bureau… »

Beckett se leva et longea la petite table en bois qui lui servait d'armoire de fortune, puis s'arrêta à un angle, au « stop » de son ami.

« Et donc quand je suis arrivé à ce niveau, John s'est brusquement levé… »

Le canadien reproduisit l'acte et vint se placer en face de Carson, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à force de retenir les désirs qui l'envahissaient, d'autant qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud.

« Puis il m'a poussé contre le bord du bureau en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, comme ça… »

Il s'exécuta, tandis que l'écossais peinait à se composer un visage neutre, se doutant bien qu'il ne pourrait continuer longtemps son expérience théâtrale. Le fait que Rodney le regardait dans les yeux ne faisait qu'accroître l'impression de chaleur intense ambiante.

« Ensuite il m'a assit sur le bureau et me poussant jusqu'à ce que mon dos atteigne le mur… »

Cette fois-ci, le médecin avait été à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. L'astrophysicien l'avait attrapé par les hanches, l'avait soulevé et assis sur le bureau avant de le presser contre le mur râpeux en se faufilant entre ses jambes. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours les mains posées sur ses cuisses et son entrejambe collé à la sienne, ce qui participait à le faire réagir au-delà des limites qu'il s'était imposées.

« Vous voyez, dans cette position c'est difficile de résis…oh ! »

Beckett constata avec impuissance et honte que son ami venait de se rendre compte d'un état physique qui n'était pas des moindres : le sien. Le regard de McKay, qui jusque là était resté planté dans le sien, se fit gêné et il détourna les yeux. Le médecin ne savait plus où se mettre, d'autant plus que le scientifique ne bougeait pas d'un poil, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à son tour quelque chose de pas très catholique au niveau de son bassin. Il s'humecta les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

« Ro…Rodney je crois que… »

« Je sais. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus. L'odeur vanillée du canadien enivrait Carson, qui décida de jouer le tout pour le tout en approchant son visage du sien avec une douceur infinie. Il laissa le soin à Rodney de combler les centimètres qui manquaient et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et il ne put s'empêcher de les explorer méticuleusement avec sa langue, avant de timidement venir caresser celle de McKay. Sa salive avait un goût de chocolat et de café, et il constata avec bonheur que son petit génie embrassait encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Sa langue passa en dessous de la sienne en heurtant ses dents du bas, voulant câliner sa compagne de la manière la plus démonstrative possible, juste avant de commencer à tourner et retourner avec elle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils le voulaient tous les deux, et ce baisé fut le plus doux possible, tendre et passionné à la fois. Il s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que l'astrophysicien pose doucement sa main sur la poitrine de son ami et le repousse. Celui-ci, grisé par ce baisé qu'ils venaient de se donner, voulu renouveler l'expérience et s'approcha pour voir le scientifique se dégager de lui et aller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Depuis quand on se tutoie ? »

« Désolé… »

Carson tenta une approche mais l'autre recula encore plus, secouant la tête, incohérent, comme perdu, désarçonné… Il se passa la main sur le visage et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Okay, c'était malencontreux et…et idiot. Si on arrive même plus à réprimer nos pulsions, qu'est ce qu'on devient, je te le demande ! »

« Rodney… »

« Non, non, n'approches pas, c'est la dernière fois qu'un truc pareil se produit et on en restera là. »

« Oh, tu me tutoies maintenant ? »

« Carson, c'est pas le moment. Bon, on va oublier ce qui vient de se passer et… »

Beckett s'était précipité sur lui et avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses paroles.

« Non, moi j'ai pas envie d'oublier ça. Tu l'as voulu autant que moi, alors arrête de vouloir te mentir à tout pris Rodney, on s'est embrassé, on l'a voulu et on a aimé ça ! »

Rodney se saisit brusquement du poignet de son ami et se dégagea la main qui l'oppressait.

« C'était juste une pulsion, okay ? Ca ne veut rien dire, c'était imprévisible et impulsif et… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan quand il sentit les mains de Carson attraper ses avant bras et deux lèvres brûlantes se hisser au bord des siennes avant de sentir à regrets la chaleur de l'écossais le quitter.

« Appelles ça comme tu veux, mais je peut t'assurer que ça, c'était tout sauf une pulsion. »

McKay regarda une nouvelle fois les yeux bleus de son ami et s'éclipsa rapidement. Le décor tournait autours de lui et il se sentait plus que nauséeux.

Son ange des Highlands venait de lui donner un coup de couteau dans le dos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Mes amies les reviews sont les bienvenues !**

(1) Ca c'est pour Rieval, qui n'aime pas du tout la vulgarité et qui quelque part à raison…ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'écris comme je parle ! C'est fait exprès, l'influence de Samuel Benchetrit…

(2)Parce que Carson est en train d'écouter « I Want The One I Can't Have », une des chanson phares de ce groupe. Les paroles ça fait « I want the one I can't have, and it's driven me mad, it's all over all over my face », et la dernière phrase de la chanson avait fait scandale si je me souviens bien, ça faisait « and if you need any self validation just meet me at the alley by the railway station » ...oui, c'est une chanson gay

(3) Expression utilisée par le petit copain d'une de mes amies qui me fait littéralement hurler de rire à chaque fois. Pas besoin de traduction je suppose ?


	10. Rodney: aveux

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ah ah, vous avez cru que le McBeck allait se mettre en place…bah non, parce que Rodney est sacrément amoureux de son Sheppard et qu'il a du mal à accepter ce qu'il ressent pour Carson, donc voilà, ça reste en suspens…enfin, pas vraiment ! On approche du vrai sujet de la fic, du truc qui m'a poussé à l'écrire (ouais, je sais, ENFIN on se rend compte que ce n'est pas une fic totalement creuse et ENFIN on va comprendre le titre. Le sujet est pour ainsi dire autobiographique, on va voir si vous allez le deviner, il tient en une phrase planquée dans ce chapitre).**

**Au fait, j'ai trouvé une info sympa : vous étiez au courant que Carson était un prénom mixte ? Pas moi…**

**Je l'ai su grâce au livre (très bien fait soit dit en passant, malgré quelques bourdes niveau références poétiques rimbaldiennes, mais là c'est la fan qui parle, donc faites pas gaffe) de Bruno Perreau intitulé _Homosexualité, Dix clés pour comprendre, vingt textes à découvrir_ (édition Librio à 2€), dans lequel est évoqué Carson McCullers, romancière américaine (1917-1967) amoureuse de la journaliste suisse Anne-Marie Schwarzenbach, elle lui dédia _Reflets dans un œil d'or_ (1941). Déjà avec _Le cœur est un chasseur solitaire _(1940), McCullers analysait la solitude et le mal de vivre de sa sexualité. Tout ça selon le bouquin. J'ose croire que c'était voulu du coté des scénaristes…surtout après lecture de certains spoilers de la saison 3…genre Irresistible !**

**En plus j'ai passé la saison 1 de atlantis à un pote qui me l'a rendu en me demandant, entre autre, si le Dr Beckett n'était pas un peu…tu sais bien…tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Loin de moi l'idée de comparer Carson à l'un des protagonistes de la Cage Aux Folles (quoique, ce film et génial niveau humour), mais c'est vraiment pas la première fois qu'on me le dit ! (VLU reste sur ses positions, nounours est gay ! Na ! Et Perna, c'était juste une lopine…et plus je regarde la saison 2, plus je me dis que j'ai raison, vous avez vu la taille de t-shirt de Carson dans The Tower par rapport aux autres ? Ultramégamoulant ! En plus, Mr regarde Shepp se battre, draguer, sans rien faire, Mr se fait jeter dans une prison et s'étale par terre, Mr s'empare du bras de Shep qui se dégage vite fait bien fait, et tout ça pour une apparition de 10minutes tout au plus dans l'épisode ! Et je n'ai pas oublié The Hive, oooo oh non, pour moi c'est clair, on sème le trouble vis-à-vis de Carson…et de sa relation avec Roro…McBeck, vous avez dit McBeck ?)**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pas pleurer. Pas pleurer. Surtout pas pleurer. Pas dans les couloirs, pas devant tout ce monde. Pas montrer qu'on a perdu son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Pas montrer que c'est ce qu'on attendait inconsciemment. Pas montrer qu'on est en pleine tempête intérieure parce que deux hommes vous pourrissent la vie à force de trop vous aimer.

Rodney releva la tête. Sheppard…

Il appuya sur le bouton « on » de sa radio, les doigts tremblants.

« Sheppard, ici McKay, j'ai besoin que vous initialisiez des artefacts, on se rejoint au labo 7 ? »

« Bien reçu Rodney, j'arrive. »

Il éteignit sa radio et un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Toujours là pour lui…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Peut être que s'il le poursuivait dans les couloirs, peut être s'il le rattrapait… Non, ça ne servirait à rien, il avait juste besoin de temps, pour apprendre à ne plus agir comme un gamin. Mais n'empêche, même si lui s'attribuait le rôle de celui qui allait l'aider à grandir, ça faisait un mal de chien.

Ainsi, parce qu'il ne pouvais pas rester éternellement cloîtré dans ses quartiers, Carson pris le chemin de l'infirmerie, parce que travailler allait lui vider l'esprit. Parce qu'il était sur que personne ne s'étonne du fait qu'il soit pale. On pensera à de la fatigue.

Sur le chemin, ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Rodney et lui s'étaient embrassés. Il avait eu l'impression que chaque cellule de son corps avait répondue à l'appel du McKay, il s'était enflammé et maintenant que son ami l'avait quitté, il était gelé. Même si il avait encore le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche, et la texture de ses lèvres imprimées sur les siennes.

« Dr Beckett ! »

L'écossais fit un bond d'au moins cinq mètres en apercevant Ronon, dans toute son stoïcisme habituel, dans qui il s'était involontairement tapé.

« Oh, je…je suis désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu... »

« Ca va ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir mangé un truc pas frais. »

Ca pouvait difficilement aller plus mal, mais merci de demander. Comme si on n'allait pas dire « oui très bien et vous », c'était la coutume, non ?

Oui, mais le sétidien ne connaissait pas la coutume. Et même en la connaissant il s'en foutrait. Ronon vivait pour lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'appréciait. Parce qu'il ne jugeais pas les autres et appliquait le principe « chacun ses oignons », en étant quand même toujours là pour aider si la demande lui était faite.

« Dites, vous vous souvenez de la fois où je vous ai retiré cet implant wraith, cette balise de votre dos ? »

Dex répondit par un grognement affirmatif.

« Vous m'avez dit « je vous revaudrai ça ». Eh bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous…c'est le moment ! »

« Je vous ai pas dit ça… »

« Mais si ! J'ai de la mémoire, vous pensez bien ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand Sheppard débarqua dans le laboratoire, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son scientifique lui sauter au cou et le serrer fort, très fort dans ses bras. Il enfoui sa main dans le peu de cheveux blonds foncés sur la tête de Rodney et lui murmura doucement quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Je peut pas te le dire. »

« Tu peut tout me dire… »

« Pas ça. »

Il saisi son visage entre ses paumes et apposa son front contre le sien, les yeux dans les yeux, un air qui se voulait rassurant sur le visage.

« T'as l'air bouleversé, dit moi… »

« Non. »

McKay secoua la tête et embrassa désespérément le militaire, se forçant à rendre ce baisé plus fort que celui qu'il avait échangé avec l'écossais, parce qu'il aimait son américain sauce Kirk, qu'il ne voulait aimer que lui, qu'il se forçait à n'aimer que lui. Vainement. Son cœur ne battait pas aussi fort, son corps ne répondait pas aussi bien, il avait beau le vouloir, c'était creux, c'était vide, c'était…

« Bon sang, mais dit moi ce que tu as ! »

« Je t'aime ! »

Il l'avait crié alors qu'il aurait voulu le hurler, il voulait que ce soit plus fort, que ses sentiments soient plus ancrés, plus puissants. John ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne comprenait rien, ça le concernait mais il gardait cet air pitoyable, cet air charitable, il ne savait pas dire les choses auxquelles il croyait alors que lui ne savait pas croire aux choses qu'il disait.

« Mais dit le moi ! Dit le… »

« Dire quoi ? Rodney, tu me fais peur… »

Le canadien éclata en sanglots hystériques et s'agrippa au t-shirt de son compagnon en venant pleurer sur son épaule, ravalant honteusement sa salive.

« Si tu le penses dit moi que tu m'aimes. Je t'en prie John, j'ai besoin de savoir, dit le moi… »

Le militaire prit un air embarrassé, les iris plantés dans ceux de Rodney, les sourcils légèrement levés. Il n'aimait pas ça, parler de lui, parler de ce qu'il ressentait. En même temps, voir le scientifique bouleversé lui retournait le cœur, s'en était presque insupportable de le voir si vulnérable, si abandonné. Et puis, quelque part, si il le lui avouait, il y avait peu de chances qu'il le répète où qu'il se moque de lui. D'ailleurs ça n'était même pas risible…

Son canadien le suppliait des yeux, il avait vraiment l'air d'un petit chiot perdu –penser ça, c'était risible par contre- et il avait vraiment l'air désespéré. Il avait besoin lui, et aussi con que cela puisse paraître, il était accro, il était…ouais, amoureux.

Et puis il l'entendait qui gémissait au creux de son cou, il sentait ses larmes couler le long de sa poitrine, il sentait son cœur battre irrégulièrement et par-dessus tout, il sentait ses mains qui déformaient son t-shirt. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de l'autre comme d'un canot de sauvetage, pour ne pas couler ni céder à la pression, pour pouvoir faire une pose, vivre dans leur bulle, loin des Wraith, loin des conflits internes de la cité, loin des artefacts anciens et des stocks d'armes, loin du labo ou de la salle d'entraînement. S'ils étaient mal assortis, il s'en foutait, parce qu'ils étaient quand même sacrément bien tous les deux, leur bulle était solide, elle tiendrait jusqu'au bout.

« Je t'aime Rodney. »

Il l'avait dit clairement, bien haut, pour ne pas avoir à le répéter. Il sentit Rodney l'enlacer et resserra ses bras autours de lui en déposant un baisé sur son cou offert. Les pleurs et les gémissements avaient cessé, on entendait plus que les reniflements de l'astrophysicien et les mots doux de Sheppard. Celui-ci entraîna son compagnon jusqu'à un coin de la pièce, glissa au sol en s'adossant au mur et le fis s'asseoir en travers de ses cuisses, son torse toujours collé au sien, sa bouche toujours prés de son oreille. Il posa une main sur sa tête et la força à se poser sur son épaule tandis que des doigts se mêlaient aux siens.

« Tu es épuisé, tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ? »

« Trop longtemps… »

John verrouilla mentalement la porte du labo, l'embrassa sur le front et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en le berçant tendrement. Rodney ferma les yeux, laissant le militaire s'occuper de lui, parce que c'était ce qu'il attendait de lui, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas déçu, parce qu'ils s'aimaient, et parce que c'était bien comme ça.

« Fais une petite sieste, je reste là, tu en as besoin… »

« Merci John. »

L'intéressé sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour.

« Rêve bien de moi ! »

Il entendit McKay sourire, ce qui n'était normalement pas possible, sauf chez lui qui devinait chaque mimique du scientifique quand il était dans ses bras, comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule et même personne, même si cette personne souffrait de graves problèmes de schizophrénie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants s'étaient endormis.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Peut être que s'il avançait l'idée que le masticage de purée nécessitait toute son attention, peut être qu'alors l'écossais arrêterait de parler.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas rendre service, après tout il lui devait la fin de son passé de Runner, mais là franchement…Il n'aurais jamais imaginé trouvé un homme aussi compliqué. On disait que les femmes étaient complexes, bavardes, pleurnicheuses et romantique, mais ce type était pire que toutes les femmes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées. Déjà, promesse de non divulgation en début de conversation, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ensuite révélations en série.

Ainsi donc Sheppard aimait aussi les hommes. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce gars là prenait du bon temps. Si il avait bien tout suivi, il était sortit avec Beckett, avant de se diriger post-rupture vers McKay. Mais oh drame, Beckett était justement amoureux dudit McKay qui semblait le lui rendre bien, ou alors peut être pas, en tout cas ça roulait avec Sheppard et le médecin était largué. Ca tombait bien, lui aussi.

Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est que les trois hommes qu'il côtoyait le plus sur Atlantis s'envoyaient en l'air régulièrement en changeant les combinaisons possibles (Beckett avec Sheppard, Sheppard avec McKay, McKay avec Beckett) en fonction de la météo ou de la date du jour, et le pire c'était qu'ils se prenaient la tête avec ça. Fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas écouté le tiers du discours de l'écossais, qui ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement.

Son problème existentiel à ce moment précis était les yeux bleus de Carson qui le fixait, probablement en attente d'une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas entendue.

« Vous pouvez répéter ? »

Oh, bravo Ronon, ton degré de sociabilité s'améliore, tu vas bientôt pouvoir t'entretenir de la politique intersidérale avec Weir ! Trois mots en un dîné !

« Je vous ai demandé si ça vous choquais… »

Ce qui le choquait, c'était l'immonde contenu de son assiette, mais les histoires de fesse des autres, il n'en avait cure. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça l'aurait choqué ?

« Non.»

Beckett lui sourit. Le genre de truc qui foutrait la frousse à n'importe quel gosse normalement constitué : un médecin qui sourit.

« Des idées pour conquérir le cœur de Rodney ? »

Puisqu'une réponse était recyclable dans l'absolu…

« Non. »

Il se leva en emportant son plateau sur un « Merci Ronon » peu engagé et de même peu engageant…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_« Rodney… »_

_Il se réveille doucement. Se réveiller dans un rêve, quelle bizarrerie !_

_Ses yeux s'ouvrent et contemplent le paysage extérieur. Tout est blanc, tout est néant, comme dans un film de Vincenzo Natali dont il a oublié le titre (1). La seule chose qui se détache de cet univers polaire, c'est son ange gardien, encore lui. Il a l'air d'aller mieux, il porte toujours son pagne immaculé mais son aile ne saigne plus et il sourit. _

_Il offre sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais Rodney la refuse. Il l'a trahi sous sa forme humaine et il n'est pas près de lui pardonner._

_« C'est grave, tu te mens à toi-même… »_

_« Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ? »_

_« On est dans ton rêve, ne l'oublie pas. »_

_Il se relève avec difficultés, en ayant l'impression de porter un sac de randonnée chargé de pierres sur le dos. Il se retourne et constate non sans effroi qu'il est pourvu d'ailes dans le dos et qu'il porte le même pagne que le médecin. _

_« Je ne t'ai pas trahi. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« A t'entendre on dirait que je t'ai violé, on s'est juste embrassé, et je dis bien on. »_

_McKay esquissa une moue mécontente et tourna le dos à son ami, en essayant de battre des ailes, en vain._

_« Rodney, ça ne sert à rien de renier la vérité, tu es attiré par moi, et j'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu es en train de tomber amoureux… »_

_« De John. »_

_« Tu es déjà amoureux de Sheppard, tu l'as aimé au premier regard. Non, tu es en train de tomber amoureux de moi… »_

_Le scientifique ricana et essaya a nouveau de voler, sans décoller d'un centimètre. _

_« Stupide. On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes à la fois. »_

_« Bien sur que si, ça arrive à tout le monde et tu le sais. »_

_« Ok, ok, ça arrive à tout le monde, mais pas à moi, d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas attiré par toi… »_

_Beckett lui jeta un regard plus que suspicieux._

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Parfaitement. »_

_« Dans ce cas… »_

_Il lui prend la main et soudain tout change. Le décor blanc semble fondre pour recréer l'espace d'une chambre romantique, avec des murs peints en noirs, un lit à baldaquin en bois d'ébène avec de lourds rideaux de velours bordeaux. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouve une porte en bois lourd, peinte en noir et dont le verrou à l'ancienne et bien visible, fermé. Une commode baroque se tient à coté, en bois noir elle aussi, dessus un vase sombre rempli de roses rouges et une bouteille de champagne._

_Rodney se tourne vers Carson, surpris._

_« C'est la représentation que tu te fais de la chambre parfaite pour une nuit d'amour. Et laisse moi te dire que tu regardes beaucoup trop de films à l'eau de rose, c'est d'un cliché ! »_

_Il aura au moins réussis à exaspérer le scientifique, c'est déjà ça !_

_« Pourquoi on est ici ? »_

_L'écossais sourit et jette un coup d'œil au lit, caché par les rideaux._

_« Tu n'entends pas ce bruit ? »_

_McKay tends l'oreille et perçoit en effet quelques gémissements étouffés, quelques bruits suspects… Il s'approche du lit et approche doucement sa main du rideau de velours. Il a toujours adoré le velours, cette texture douce et veloutée, et puis aussi le coté compact, solide, lourd. Un peu comme…un peu comme…_

_« Les hommes… »_

_Carson a raison. Le tissu prend en général une connotation féminine, mais pas le velours. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi il trouvait ce tissu là rassurant, protecteur, chaud, comme il n'a jamais su pourquoi la chaleur dégagée par un homme le troublait plus que la chaleur dégagée par une femme. _

_« Regarde à l'intérieur. »_

_C'est un ordre, mais pour une fois Rodney obéis. Il glisse ses doigts dans l'étroit interstice formé par les deux pans de tissu qui se rejoignent et les écarte. L'obscurité règne à l'interieur de ce microcosme mais ses yeux s'habitue vite à la pénombre et distinguent deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, l'un sur l'autre. Des mains qui caressent et agrippent, des jambes qui s'emmêlent, des lèvres qui dessinent sur la peau de l'adversaire un tableau de victoire et d'envie partagée. _

_« Mais c'est… »_

_« Toi et moi. Tu en as mis du temps ! »_

_Les corps s'étirent, se modifient, se contractent, l'un a enroulé ses jambes autours du bassin de l'autre qui le presse contre le matelas. Les draps de soie mauve reflètent l'éclat de lumière venant de l'interstice par lequel l'astrophysicien épie ses propres ébats, mais reflète aussi la peau rougie des deux amants qui se font l'amour comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils étaient seuls, comme si le monde ne faisait pas attention à eux. _

_Rodney les regarde, hypnotisé, il regarde les jambes redescendre, les cuisses tachetées de poils noirs se coller, les hanches se déboîter pour encore s'épouser, le sempiternel mouvement de va-et-vient qui les secoue tous deux, les ventres qui frottent les uns contre les autres, les poitrines qui se complètent, les encolures qui transpirent et les visages qui se désirent, se lèchent et s'embrassent. Mais ce qui l'obsède, ce sont ces mains, ces mains qui se cherchent au dessus de leur corps, ces mains qui se pressent contre la tête de lit et qui se serrent avec amour. Celui qui pénètre l'autre, son double, il a la main immobile, enchevêtrée dans celle de Carson, qui semble au bord de la jouissance vu l'incessant ballais de ses doigts dépassants de l'étreinte McKaysienne. Ils s'arquent, se rétractent, pour enfin compresser la main de l'autre alors que…_

_« Ca a l'air…intense. »_

_« Ca l'est Rodney. Ca s'appelle un orgasme et ça t'es complètement inconnu étant donné que tu fais partie du genre de personne incapable de l'atteindre en étant passif. »_

_L'intéressé se tourne vers le médecin, suspicieux._

_« Dis moi ce que signifie cette mascarade ! »_

_« Juste que toi et moi, amants, ça pourrait former un sacré joli tableau… »_

_Le scientifique lève les yeux au ciel._

_« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les rêves ont une signification, chaque symbole est censé vouloir me dire quelque chose… »_

_« Ca n'a rien de sorcier, tu te vois en train de me faire l'amour en trouvant ça diablement excitant, ça veux dire que tu veux me faire l'amour en vrai ! »_

_McKay s'énerve, il croise les bras en signe de désaccord._

_« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! »_

_« Je fais partie d'un rêve, c'est ton subconscient qui ne pense qu'à ça ! »_

_« Ah oui ? Alors mon subconscient va-t-il me dire ce que toute cette dimension angélique veut dire ? Pourquoi j'ai des ailes ? »_

_L'écossais baisse les yeux et considère son ami, d'un air hésitant._

_« C'est l'amour, c'est ça ? »_

_« Non…enfin, pas seulement. »_

_« C'est quoi alors ? »_

_Carson sourit et fait le tour de Rodney. Il passe délicatement la paume de la main sur ses plumes immaculées et les lisse une à une._

_« C'est l'acceptation, le fait de reconnaître et d'accepter ce que tu es. Toi, moi, Sheppard, tout le monde a un fardeau, un secret enfouis, on a tous quelque chose qu'on cache et qu'on se cache à soi même. On est humain. »_

_Le médecin semble réfléchir un instant avant de continuer._

_« Il faut trouver ce qui cloche et crever l'abcès, s'accepter. Cherche ce que tu te caches et tu te trouveras toi-même… »_

_« Tu parles comme un ancien, c'est la clef de l'ascension ou quoi ? »_

_Beckett éclata de rire et démentit l'hypothèse. Il sourit au canadien avant de le contourner pour le prendre dans ses bras. Puis, il se remit en face de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien._

_« Voler, c'est le bonheur. Acceptes toi et tu t'envoleras… »_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

« Lorsque je me réveillais cette nuit là, je constatais, non sans surprise, que j'étais allongé dans le lit de John et que lui même était étendu à coté de moi, portant en tout et pour tout un caleçon rayé bleu. C'est vrai que la chaleur était étouffante, j'étais en nage dans mon uniforme.

Je me levais avec douceur pour éviter de le réveiller et me dirigeais vers sa salle de bain en repensant au rêve que je venais de faire. Carson et moi, quelle idée saugrenue ! J'en aurais presque ris si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi troublé. Le spectacle qui s'était offert à moi avait été tout simplement magnifique, envoûtant et excitant. Le voir abandonné dans mes bras m'avait donné un sentiment de puissance tel que je m'étais sentit fort tout d'un coup, un peu comme un preux chevalier protégeant sa dame. Mais en même temps, ça me gênait de penser à Carson de cette façon là.

Si j'avais hérité de l'écossais comme ange gardien, ça n'était pas pour rien ! Les anges étaient asexués, et jamais on n'avait vu d'ange gardien avoir une aventure avec la personne qu'il était censé protéger… Tandis que là, je devais admettre mon attirance envers cet homme, une attirance presque insupportable. Je fantasmais sur mon meilleur ami, c'était un cliché gay qui me rendait malade, comme si j'étais incapable de rester proche d'un homme sans vouloir coucher avec lui. Je savais que je n'étais pas comme ça, je le savais et pourtant les faits étaient là…

Et puis ce qu'il m'avait dit était dérangeant. Accepter, accepter quoi ? Mon besoin de domination inassouvi ? Des foutaises oui , je pouvais fort bien m'en passer et rester comme ça, restait à la merci de Sheppard, à la merci de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Alors accepter quoi, mon homosexualité ? Déjà fait, depuis le jour où j'avais accepté les avances de John et mes sentiments à son égard. Alors quoi, il parlait de coming out ? Je n'étais pas à ce stade, pas encore. Non pas que j'eusse honte du fait d'aimer un homme non, juste…juste que ça n'était pas une priorité pour moi de clamer mon amour des pommes d'Adam, voilà. D'une j'avais fait un rêve bizarre et gênant, et de deux je n'y comprenais rien, quel bilan positif !

Je soupirais, allumais le robinet de la salle de bain et aspergeais mon visage d'eau. Scrutant ma face ronde et pleine dans le miroir, je me trouvais rouge et transpirant. La chaleur devenait vraiment insupportable, le mois de décembre sur Atlantis équivalait à un mois d'août en Afrique équatoriale sur Terre, j'étais un type venant du froid et supportant très mal les canicules. J'ôtais mon t-shirt plus ou moins trempé et me rafraîchissait avec de l'eau froide, frissonnant à cause de la différence de température, avant de rejoindre la chambre de mon militaire préféré. Comme souvent, sa beauté me frappa, même dans l'obscurité je ne me lassait pas de l'observer, j'aimais cette toison sombre qui le recouvrait et lui donnait un air un peu sauvage, viril, et puis il avait un visage de gosse quand il dormait, cela me faisait sourire à chaque fois. Après une vague hésitation, je retirais mon pantalon puis mon boxer pour rejoindre mon prince charmant endormi et me coucher sur lui, dans le but mesquin de le réveiller. Mission accomplie ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes et il me lança un regard étonné. Je l'embrassait le plus tendrement possible, tandis qu'il répondait timidement à ce baisé jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue s'immobiliser dans ma bouche, en sachant bien pourquoi. Il avait sentit mes genoux abaisser son caleçon et mes hanches s'imbriquer dans les siennes, mais surtout il avait sentit mon membre se glisser entre ses cuisses et effleurer l'extérieur de son intimité. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et le mien aussi, mais brusquement il me repoussa et se leva, paniqué.

Il commença à me débiter des non-sens avant de reprendre ses esprits, de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de me prendre dans ses bras en me demandant de le comprendre, de ne plus essayer « ce genre de conneries », de laisser les choses comme elles étaient parce que c'était bien comme ça. Moi je répliquais que j'en avais besoin, que je voulais juste qu'on essaie, et que même si je l'aimais je voulais inverser les rôles pour une fois. Tout ce qu'il trouva a faire, ce fut de me murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille et de me dire de m'endormir.

Cette habitude commençait sérieusement à m'agacer ! »

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

(1) ahaha, le film c'est _Nothing_, même si le thème de la lumière blanche se retrouve par petites touches dans tous les films de Natali. Pour certains c'est un film débile, pour moi c'est un chef d'œuvre…ironiquement, les deux vedettes de se films axé sur les aventures de deux potes dans le néant absolu qu'ils ont crées, sont Andrew Miller et…David Hewlett. Rodney aurait donc vu un film dans lequel il jouait…flippant non ?


	11. Rodney : la vérité, rien que la vérité

**Que dire d'autre à part que je suis désolée, infiniment navrée pour mon retard dans cette fic ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de recommencer ce chapitre, je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration…**

**Ca va péter… (Dans la fic, hein !), non, franchement, j'en avais marre de la frustration ambiante, je crève l'abcès plus tôt que prévu…donc pas de passage NC17, mais passage très violent, et présence de quelques insultes**

**Encore merci pour vos gentilles reviews très encourageantes, ça fait super méga giga plaisir ! Désolée pour vous, c'est ma période sarcastique, le drama prend des airs ironiques tonitruants, surtout au début du chapitre, et certains n'aiment pas trop. Je salis un peu Carson, j'accentue le cynisme de Rodney, je dévoile des trucs sur John, je dévoile la complexité des relations entre Sheppy et Carson… Bref, gros bordel, vraiment navrée.**

**J'ai peut être oublié de préciser un truc : cette fic ne prend pas du tout en compte les épisodes qui se passent après Trinity, j'ai beau les adorer, un de mes buts était de faire une espèce de saison virtuelle, donc pas de Sam dans un Jumper, pas de Carson attentionné dans The Hive, pas de jolie ancienne pour Sheppy dans Epiphany (c'est moi ou les titres des épisodes de la saison 2 ressemblent à des noms de fêtes catholiques ?)**

**Si ça intéresse quelques fans de David Hewlett qui ont vu le film (enfin, l'extrait du film si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…), je suis en train d'écrire une fic sur l'avant Century Hotel… Contactez moi si vous voulez la lire !**

**Comme j'ai adoré le passage de la flèche au début de Seteda, je l'ai réutilisé et remixé…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« McKay, courez !! »

Facile à dire, c'était pas lui qui avait reçu une balle dans le mollet ! Il haïssait les Genii, maintenant plus que jamais. Ces petits sagouins avaient tout simplement pris d'assaut le site alpha, armes et fournitures médicales comprises, alors que SGA1 était en visite de « voyons si McKay trouve le labo de fortune à son goût ». Et bien sur, au lieu de gentiment se laisser faire, Sheppard et une poignée d'autres soldats avaient eu la super bonne idée de résister contre une armada de Genii toujours plus nombreux. Avec une dizaine de scientifiques inexpérimentés à protéger. Et comme Rodney était considéré comme un scientifique expérimenté, ayant de l'aplomb sur le terrain, on l'avait compté parmi les petits soldats. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il ne savait même pas comment recharger un P-90 ! Et hop, une balle dans le mollet, et puis pas une balle Genii tellement lente qu'elle atteint rarement sa cible, noooon, une balle à fragmentation, bien terrienne celle là, il ne sentait même plus son pied.

« Je peux pas courir ! »

En plus, comme John se tenait à une bonne dizaine de mètres de lui, il était obligé de hurler. Le militaire jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la jambe ensanglantée de son petit nounours- chaton- cœur- lapinou d'amour (rayez la mention inutile) et, non sans avoir pris un air migraineux constipé tout en tirant une rafale de balles, intima à Rodney de rejoindre les autres scientifiques planqués dans le Jumper le plus vite possible et de composer le code d'atlantis.

Haha, très drôle, il était en train de hurler de douleur et il allait probablement y perdre sa jambe mais superman avait décidé qu'il allait devoir faire 300 mètres à pied pour rejoindre le Jumper, alors hop, ça devait se faire comme par magie !

« John, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais je ne peux ni marcher, ni courir, ni même arrêter de crier, alors à moins que tu ne viennes m'aider immédiatement je vais resté planté là et être rapidement transformé en gruyère, même si je suis bien placé pour savoir que les trous ça te déranges pas particulièrement ! »

Okay, là il s'était peut être un peu trop emporté. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres militaires susceptibles de l'entendre, parce que sinon Sheppard en aurait pris pour son grade…au sens propre.

Ce même militaire mutin laissa son mitraillage de coté pour aller épauler son compagnon, hurlant comme un pauvre petit cochon égorgé et ils parcoururent aussi rapidement que possible la moitié du chemin. Mais soudain, un obus en perdition vint s'écraser à cinq mètres de leur position tout au plus, anéantissant toute vie végétale sous son passage.

McKay eut a peine le temps de penser « Ah, merde, les Genii ont des obus maintenant » qu'il avait perdu connaissance, étouffé par la poussière due au crash.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bip, bip, bip…

D'accord, ça c'est un moniteur cardiaque. Ca veux dire que je suis en vie, sain et sauf, à l'infirmerie.

J'ai mal partout. Bon signe, je n'ai perdu aucun membre. J'ai faim, je suis toujours moi.

C'est ça être positif, tout voir du bon coté ? Je devrais essayer plus souvent, ça m'éviterait les phases de déprime…

Une main dans la mienne.

Alors que mes paupières sont closes, un sourire me fend le visage. John. Le bout de mes doigts parcourt les phalanges recouvertes d'un soyeux duvet typiquement masculin, pour ensuite passer sur le dos de la main…et là il y a un problème. Manque de poils, la peau est presque imberbe, alors que John, MON John est poilu façon italien. La main est plus large, moins anguleuse.

Décidé à mettre un terme à ce mystère manuel, j'entrouvre les yeux –pas trop à cause de la luminosité- et détaille l'infâme usurpateur de main.

Et je vous le donne en mille, c'est qui, c'est qui ? Carsoooooon !

J'ai beau dire, il est parfait dans le rôle de l'amoureux éconduit. Voilà qu'il s'est mis en tête de surveiller sa Belle au Bois Dormant –c'est-à-dire moi-même- alors que mon prince charmant n'est même pas à proximité.

L'idée pernicieuse d'être méchant et sadique avec lui me traverse l'esprit : je vais me venger de sa sollicitude. On ne prend pas la place de mon petit copain officiel impunément.

…D'accord, je viens de penser les mots « petits copain officiel ». Moi qui croyais être la version adulte de l'intello de _The Breakfast Club_, non, en fait je suis la version adulte de la reine de promo. Qui d'ailleurs finit avec le rebelle, qui ressemble vraiment à John soit dit en passant. Je dois vraiment être maudit…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Roméo doit mourir, ou du moins s'éloigner de moi avant de me faire craquer. C'est devenu une habitude pour moi d'éviter mon « ex presque amant meilleur ami ange gardien », de peur que le « ex » s'écaille. Pour être plus clair, j'ai peur de tomber dans les filets d'un irrésistible écossais qui n'attend que ça, et de par sa faute me séparer d'un homme que j'aime, mais pas en public.

J'entame ma remarque blessante, elle ne tient qu'en un mot, un prénom…

« John… »

Je mériterais un Oscar ! Non, vraiment tout y était, le ton plaintif, le coté désorienté, les paupières mi-closes…il n'y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment un génie.

Le problème, c'est qu'au lieu d'éloigner Beckett, ma remarque lui fait baisser les yeux et lever une main tremblante qui vient délicatement se poser sur ma joue. Une idée terrible germe en moi : il n'est rien arrivé à John au moins ? Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Il…il va bien Rodney, il n'est juste pas encore réveillé. »

Je pousse un énorme « ouf » interieur. Carson était juste vexé, il ne cherchait pas à m'annoncer un truc horrible.

« Dans ce cas voudrais tu bien ôter ta main de ma joue ? »

Il s'exécute brusquement, comme électrocuté et me fais un joli sourire en excuse. Sourire qui le rend par ailleurs irrésistible.

Mais bien sur je vais résister à l'irrésistible, parce que je suis tout de même un génie…un génie casé qui…oh non, il se mord la lèvre inférieure, il est encore plus craquant comme ça ! Maman, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire…

« Tu sais, malgré ce que tu peut penser, moi aussi je tiens à lui. »

Eh pourquoi il me dit ça maintenant lui ? C'est une blague, une nouvelle technique de drague ou alors il a grillé un neurone ?!? Il ne peut pas tenir à la seule personne qui l'empêche de me sauter dessus, ce n'est pas humain. Ouais, mais en même temps, j'ai légèrement pris l'habitude de considérer Carson comme un angelot sexy et diabolique alors…

Il a l'air sincère. Mais comment tient-il à John d'abord ? Parce que c'est le type avec le flingue qui empêche les Wraith de venir le bouffer, parce que c'est un bon collègue ou parce que…autre chose…

Il a gagné. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait ce fils de…d'écossais. Maintenant j'ai des orgies romaines qui se jouent en trio imprimées sur les paupières !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_« Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ? »_

_« A qui ? »_

_« A Cadman. »_

_« Lui dire quoi ? »_

_« Qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec toi… »_

_L'angelot écossais lève les yeux vers lui et lui fit la grimace. Ses dents blanches étincèlent dans le néant absolu, blanc lui aussi. Ca pourrait être le décor parfait pour une pub de dentifrice ou de lessive…_

_« Chéri, je suis issu de ton subconscient. Je ne suis pas vraiment Carson, je ne peux pas répondre à des questions alors que tu n'as aucune idée de leur réponse ! »_

_« Je crois qu'elle est lesbienne… »_

_Le médecin pourvu d'ailes hausse les sourcils dans une expression d'incrédulité._

_« Pourquoi elle aurait embrassé Katie Brown sinon ? »_

_« Elle a embrassé Katie Brown ? Quand ça ? »_

_« Mais quand elle était dans mon corps triple buse ! Tu es issu de mon subconscient, et par-dessus le marché tu étais là, ne joue pas au plus idiot ! »_

_Beckett lui sourit avant de faire apparaître un ballon et un panier de basket, suspendu comme par magie dans les airs._

_« Une partie ? »_

_« J'ai beau retourner le problème dans ma tête encore et encore, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Enfin, je veux dire… Quand elle m'a forcé à t'embrasser, je le voulais. Juste un petit peu. Mais Katie Brown… Enfin, tu me connais puisque tu es moi, quand je sortais avec des femmes, c'était surtout pour la discussion, j'ai toujours était très euh…retardé pour tout ce qui est bisous, mamours et autres parades pré-coïtale. »_

_« Et d'ailleurs en ce qui concerne les femmes, tu n'a jamais vraiment atteint la partie coïtale… » _

_Rodney fait la grimace, son subconscient est-il constamment obligé de lui rappeler son inexpérience sexuelle ? Il a déjà réussis à faire l'amour avec quelqu'un avant l'échéance ultime de son trépas, c'est déjà bien, surtout pour un génie sous doué non ?_

_Et puis, avec une femme, la situation aurait été plus compliquée. Ca aurait été à lui de tout faire, et le leader caché au plus profond de lui fait cruellement défaut. _

_Ses pensées s'interrompent quand un sympathique petit ballon de basket vient s'écraser sur son nez._

_« Si je suis forcé de faire du sport, c'est plus un rêve, c'est un cauchemar ! »_

_En réponse à la réplique du canadien, Carson esquisse un énième sourire craquant et McKay se demande combien d'heures le médecin a du passer devant le miroir de sa salle de bain pour être aussi euh…mignon ?!? _

_« En plus je te signale que je suis canadien. Mon sport de prédilection c'est le hockey, pas le basket… Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais être en train de me proposer une partie de foot en bon écossais que tu es! »_

_Beckett réitère son sourire façon « je suis sexy et je l'assume »._

_« Personnellement, ce qui me plait le plus, au foot comme au hockey, c'est la partie vestiaire… »_

_« Oh, je t'en prie ! »_

_Soudain, des voix se font entendre. L'accent inimitable de Carson en bruit de fond qui prolifére des insultes, la voix de John, ses mots mal articulés qui grognent et y répondent, des objets renversés…_

_« Arrête de rêver Rodney. Il se passe bien assez de choses dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? » _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

John enfilait tant bien que mal son t-shirt, les points de sutures dus l'éclat d'obus qu'il s'était pris au ventre le tiraillant, quand Carson entra, la tête dans ses relevés.

« Colonel, il me semble que vos analyses sont correctes, vous pouvez partir. Mais au moindre soucis… »

« Je dois revenir vous voir, je sais, je connais la chanson… »

Beckett sourit avec indulgence. Le militaire ferma soudain les yeux et ferma les portes de la petite salle à l'arrière de l'infirmerie dans laquelle il était confiné, et affronta le coup d'œil étonné de Carson.

« Rodney est réveillé ? Il va bien ? Je veux le voir Carson… »

« Non, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Il est épuisé, et ce n'est peut être pas plus mal comme ça de toute façon. »

Il n'aimait pas mentir en règle générale, mais pour une fois, le privé avait pris le pas sur le professionnel. Il voulait…il voulait…il n'en savait trop rien, garder Rodney un peu plus longtemps à l'infirmerie peut être. Ils ne se parlaient plus, et le canadien lui manquait terriblement, il voulait juste le voir…

Sheppard parut relativement déçu, et Carson se sentit coupable de s'en réjouir. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas cette jalousie, ce coté un peu méchant qui ressortait, il n'était pas comme ça. Mais c'était tellement dur de voir Rodney loin de lui, de le voir avec un autre.

L'américain essaya de se lever, et grimaça quand il sentit la peau de son ventre tirer comme jamais.

« Un problème ? »

« Oui, j'ai des points de suture docteur. Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez au courant. »

Carson sourit tandis que le militaire se rasseyait sur son lit, la douleur marquant légèrement son visage. Il s'allongea doucement, callant sa tête sous les oreillers moelleux de l'infirmerie.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rester encore quelques minutes comme ça, histoire de m'habituer à avoir deux mètres de peau en moins entre le bassin et la poitrine… »

« Pensez aux femmes ayant subi une césarienne John, c'est encore pire ! »

Ils se sourirent un instant, avant que les yeux noisette du militaire ne captent le regard bleu de Carson. Sheppard avait toujours été attiré par des hommes aux yeux bleus, et même si maintenant il préférait le bleu marine des iris de Rodney au bleu ciel de ceux de Carson, il n'arriva pas à se détacher des yeux du médecin.

Celui-ci posa sa main sur la poitrine de John, juste à l'encolure de son t-shirt, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la peau mate du militaire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que se vouvoie ? »

« Parce que nous, c'est finit. »

« Il me semblait pourtant qu'on avait dépassé un degré d'intimité suffisant pour avoir le droit de ne plus se considérer comme des inconnus, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'était une façon comme une autre de tourner la page Carson. »

L'écossais acquiesça et souleva le pan du t-shirt noir de Sheppard afin d'examiner sa blessure de guerre.

« Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir d'infection pourtant, je ne te pensais pas aussi douillet… »

« Est-ce qu'avec Rodney vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Le médecin soupira et se retourna, dans le but feint de tripoter des tubes à essais.

« Il y a certaines choses que tu ignores à propos de Rodney. On ne se parle plus, et c'est à cause d'une de ces choses. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Quoi, tu t'attends à ce que je te déballe tout, comme ça ? »

« Tu as piqué ma curiosité, et ce volontairement. Alors déballe ton sac ! »

Carson se tourna vers Sheppard, un ombre colérique ayant entaché son visage.

« Ca ne te regarde pas John. »

« C'est à propos de moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

L'air un peu innocent du militaire, sa façon de parler comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, cela tapait sur les nerfs de l'écossais. Il avait fait du mal à Rodney, et lui se pensait comme…comme un ange !

« Notre dispute n'a rien à voir avec toi. Mais oui, tu as des choses à te reprocher à propos de Rodney. Si seulement tu n'étais pas si borné, si désinvolte… »

« Quoi ?!? »

L'américain avait l'air de tomber des nues et se leva de son lit avec difficultés. Beckett sentit sa colére monter d'un cran.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu as pu le faire souffrir… »

« Je sais, au début je me suis un peu servi de lui, mais je me suis rattrapé non ? »

« Il t'aimait et toi tu l'a traité comme un objet ! Il t'as tout donné, son corps, son cœur, tout, et toi qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as fait mal, physiquement et moralement, tu l'as trompé ! »

La patience de John avait des limites, si Carson avait des reproches à lui faire, il pouvait au moins ne pas les lui adresser sur un ton aussi élevé !

« La ferme Beckett ! Tu ne sais rien, d'accord ? Tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas, je ne l'ai pas trompé, à partir du moment où on a décidé de se mettre ensemble, je ne l'ai jamais trompé, tu entends ? »

« Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, Rodney est mon meilleur ami. Et je le connais mieux que tu ne le connaîtras jamais ! »

« Alors c'est ça, tu es jaloux ? Tu ne supportes pas que ton meilleur ami ai quelqu'un alors que toi tu restes seul ? »

Sous le coup de la colére, le médecin poussa violemment le chariot à perfusion, qui roula rapidement pour venir s'écraser contre le mur.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur de Rodney ! Tu ne comprends rien, tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu le fais souffrir ! Tu crois que ça lui plait, d'être obligé de se cacher quand il est avec toi ? »

« Mais Carson, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec un homme ! Si ça arrive aux oreilles de Caldwell, je suis bon pour retourner sur Terre, et je le perdrais. Je l'aime, d'accord ? Je veux juste me protéger et le protéger lui. »

« Tu l'aime, mais tu ne sais presque rien de lui ! Tu le forces à accepter tes règles de vie idiotes, tu le modèles comme tu le veux, mais tu ne connais pas le vrai Rodney ! Juste une question comme ça, quelle était sa passion, enfant ?»

John sembla réfléchir quelques instants, ne sachant pas la réponse à la question posée.

« Le piano ! Quel est le prénom de sa sœur ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Jeannie ! Son premier partenaire sexuel ? »

« Carson, on a autre chose à faire que de… »

« C'est toi. »

L'américain fut forcé durant quelques instants d'encaisser l'information, une lueur interrogative se mettant à briller dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu es le seul pour Rodney. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre. »

Carson se dit que le militaire devait vraiment être stupide, tant il se refusait à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrait et se fermer sans réussir à prononcer un seul mot, abasourdi.

« Mais enfin…ce n'est…ce n'est pas possible, tu racontes n'importe quoi… »

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est aussi maladroit ? Il ne connaît rien à l'amour, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est toi qui lui as appris. Tu lui as appris à avoir mal, à se soumettre sans conditions, tu lui as appris à tout donner sans rien demander. Il pense qu'amour rime avec sacrifices, et ce à cause de toi ! »

« Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu lui as fait mal la première fois ? Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, mais je suis son médecin, j'ai été forcé de constater les dégâts. »

Dépité, Sheppard s'adossa au mur et enfouis sa tête entre ses mains. Mais pourquoi le scientifique ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

« Il se sent inférieur à toi John. Tu refuses de lui laisser le contrôle, c'est comme si tu ne lui faisais pas confiance. Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, mais tu le maintiens constamment dans une position d'infériorité. Tu ne te rends pas compte que Rodney est complètement perturbé depuis qu'il sort avec toi ?!? »

« Je l'aime. Et il le sait. »

« Tu crois que ça suffit ? »

John secoua la tête, confus, ne sachant plus que penser. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Rodney souffre, il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait fait attention qu'à sa petite personne.

« Moi aussi je l'aime. Et pourtant il… »

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Le militaire s'était redressé quand il avait entendu la phrase de Beckett, qui lui lança un regard empli de défit et d'amertume.

« Je l'aime. Quoi, ça non plus tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Alors j'avais raison. Tu es juste jaloux de Rodney et moi. »

« Tu es pathétique, tu pense qu'amour rime avec possession. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux, même si c'est avec toi. »

« Ca, c'est le discours de quelqu'un qui s'est fait jeté. Il ne veut pas de toi, c'est ça ? »

Beckett inspira vivement, la moutarde lui montant au nez, se retenant de peu de sauter sur l'américain pour l'étriper.

« Espèce d'imbécile, si Rodney n'accepte pas ses sentiments pour moi, c'est parce qu'il est avec toi. Mais il a des sentiments pour moi, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Tu es tellement intéressé par toi-même que tu n'as rien remarqué. »

« J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Rodney ! »

« Il est complètement névrosé, encore heureux que tu ai remarqué quelque chose ! Il est presque aussi névrosé que toi d'ailleurs…»

Sheppard se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de Beckett, menaçant.

« Attention à ce que tu dit Carson… »

« Au fait, tu essaye toujours de concilier péché religieux et comportement sexuel ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le colonel flanqua un magistral coup de poing à Carson, qui s'étala par terre. Ce dernier, la lèvre inférieure en sang mais loin d'être intimidé, repris son souffle, se releva et continua dans la provocation.

« Comment tu as réussis à gérer ta bisexualité vis-à-vis de tes parents au fait ? J'imagine que ça doit être difficile d'avoir un certain goût pour les hommes quand on est mormon… »

« La ferme ! »

« Quoi, tu ne l'as pas dit à Rodney ? Il doit se demander pourquoi tu es aussi coincé, pourquoi tu refuses les fellations, pourquoi tu n'adoptes qu'une seule position, pourquoi tu refuses le préservatif, pourquoi… »

L'écossais fut coupé dans son élan par un coup de poing dans le ventre, allégrement lancé par le militaire. Le souffle court, le médecin gay se jeta sur Sheppard.

Sentant une kyrielle de coups pleuvoir sur son visage, John tenta de se défendre à l'aide de tous ses membres, arrachant partiellement la blouse blanche de Beckett. Il prit rapidement le dessus, plaquant Carson sur le ventre, retournant son bras derrière son dos, l'immobilisant.

« Tu vois Carson, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand une infirmière s'attaque à un militaire. Elle y laisse sa blouse… »

Le médecin, poussant un cri de rage, se dégagea violemment et se remit sur ses deux jambes.

« L'infirmière va te faire ressembler à un boxer, espèce de malade ! »

« Bien Carson, tu commences à accepter ton coté féminin… Quand est ce que tu changes de sexe ? »

La réponse à sa question se fit sentir au niveau de son épaule. Aouch, c'est qu'il avait une sacrée droite le porteur de kilt !

« Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié, sujet tabou, tu n'as pas fait ton…comment tu appelles ça déjà ? Coming-out ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la plupart des gens ont remarqué ton coté pédale. »

« C'est tellement paradoxal d'être homophobe alors qu'on sort avec un homme. Mais bien sur, je suppose que tu fais tout pour oublier que Rodney est un homme, comme tu faisais avec moi ? »

« Il faut dire qu'avec toi, le plus difficile était de se rappeler que non, tu n'étais pas une femme. »

Carson lui donna un violent coup de pied, et se prit un coup de poing dans la jugulaire en échange.

« « Oh, John…Jooooohn ! »…quand tu avais un orgasme, on aurait dit ma première petite amie ! »

« Et toi on aurait dit un gamin demandant sa maman. Quand je t'ai plaqué, tu étais presque en train de pleurer ! »

Un sourire malveillant éclaira le visage du militaire, à bout de souffle.

« Tu m'a quitté en me disant que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Ce devait être Rodney, non ? Quel déception tu as du ressentir quand il t'a dit qu'il était avec moi ! »

Beckett le frappa encore une fois, et il arrêta tant bien que mal le coup avec ses avant-bras, souriant encore et toujours.

« Et je parie que le soir, seul dans ton lit, tu te branles en pensant à Rodney et à moi. Tu aimerais bien nous rejoindre, non ? »

« Espèce de sale… »

Le médecin reçut l'uppercut du militaire en plein centre du visage, et entendit distinctement son nez craquer. Ignorant la douleur et se souvenant des matchs de rugby de son adolescence, il plaqua Sheppard au sol et le frappa sans discontinuer.

« Tu ne mérites pas Rodney, tu entends ? Tu n'es qu'un salopard, tu ne mérites rien du tout ! »

Le salopard en question agrippa les poignets de l'écossais, le maintenant immobilisé.

« Tu te mets aux insultes ? Ca m'étonne d'une petite fille facile comme toi, toujours polie, toujours avenante… Toujours ouverte à toute proposition, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Carson l'insulta de plus belle et cria quand l'américain le poussa avec violence contre le chariot à perfusion. En contrepartie, le médecin se releva, titubant, et plaqua son ennemi contre le mur, le frappant sans véritable coordination.

Les deux hommes furent stoppés dans leur bagarre quand la porte de la petite arrière-salle s'ouvrit et que des infirmiers s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, curieux de l'origine de tout ce boucan.

« Docteur Beckett ?!? »

Surmontant leur incrédulité, ils se mirent en tête de séparer les deux atlantes avant qu'ils se s'entretuent. Le médecin avait le visage en sang et une partie des vêtements déchirés, tandis que le chef militaire arborait un formidable cocard et se tenait le ventre.

« Colonel, vous allez bien ? »

L'intéressé allait répondre quand la tête hagarde de Rodney apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. Constatant malgré lui l'état de la situation, le regard interrogatif, il se tint au chambranle de la porte afin de ne pas tomber, sa jambe blessée lui faisant défaut sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. »

Les voix combinées de Sheppard et Beckett sonnèrent comme un aveu aux oreilles du scientifique. Ca devait bien arriver un jour…

« Je croyais qu'il n'était pas réveillé ? »

Le regard de John était plein de haine, mais Carson le soutint.

« Endormi ou réveillé, il tient toujours la même importance pour toi… »

« STOP ! »

McKay avait crié, se sentant comme dans un cauchemar. L'écossais le regardait, visiblement au bord des larmes, tandis que son amant s'était accroupi par terre, se tenant toujours le ventre.

« John ? »

« Qu'un infirmier s'occupe de lui, j'ai du rouvrir la blessure. »

Un homme en blanc aida Sheppard à se relever et le conduit dans l'infirmerie même afin de le soigner.

« Dr Beckett, cela constitue… »

« Une faute professionnelle, oui, je sais. Donnez moi une compresse stérile, que je me débarbouille un peu le visage avant d'aller voir Elizabeth… »

Une infirmière lui obéis, et l'écossais se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la petite salle de bain qui jouxtait l'infirmerie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Yep, violent, je vous l'avez dit. Ca vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? Dites-le moi dans une review !**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	12. Carson : Vote

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Et pour répondre à une question qui est venue plusieurs fois : Oui, j'ai vu « Latter Days », surtout parce qu'il y avait Jacqueline Bisset dedans, et non je ne m'en suis pas inspirée, le fait que John soit mormon fait partie de la Genèse de l'idée de cette fic. Et hop, on entre dans la troisième phase de la fic, attachez vos ceintures, gardez vos bras et jambes à l'intérieur du véhicule et euh…haem. Parviendrai-je à rendre John sympathique à vos yeux ? (Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous faire aimer John, hein?) Comment va se finir cette histoire ? Carson va-t-il devenir Dark-Vador ? Vous le saurez (ou pas) dans cette dernière partie ! Bonne lecture ! **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Période mars/juin…Carson**

« Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi coupable. Cette bagarre idiote…c'était à cause de moi, j'en étais sur. Soudain, il me prenait une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on perde tout dans cette histoire ? Mon amitié avec Carson, l'espèce d'allégresse des premières semaines avec Sheppard, leur histoire à eux aussi… Et pourquoi faisaient-ils ça pour moi, hein ? Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne suis pas beau, je ne suis pas avenant et poli, je suis juste un géni sentimentalement inadapté, pourquoi fallait-il que mon meilleur ami et mon coéquipier s'entichent de moi ?

Bien sur c'était réciproque. Même pour Carson. Il fallait que je cesse d'ignorer mes sentiments pour lui, ça ne servait à rien. Maintenant John était au courant, et il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face pour nous protéger. La vérité, c'était que je n'aurais jamais supporté de perdre l'un ou l'autre, que je ne préférais pas l'un à l'autre. Je les aimais tout les deux, et j'aurais voulu que tout s'arrête à cause de ça, j'aurais voulu redevenir le chef scientifique de la magnifique cité des anciens, rien de plus.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, parce que cette bagarre m'avait montré que je n'étais pas le seul impliqué dans cette histoire. Je me voyais comme faible, mais ces deux hommes étaient aussi faibles que moi. Ils avaient besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin d'eux, ils n'avaient rien demandé non plus.

D'accord, je leur en voulais de s'être battu. Mais quelque part, j'avais ainsi la preuve qu'ils tenaient à moi. D'un autre coté, je détestait me sentir comme la princesse qui assiste à un duel entre ses deux prétendants qui déterminerai lequel aura le privilège de l'épouser. Je ne voulais pas ça pour eux, je ne voulais pas en laisser un sur le carreau, mais je savais très bien que je ne pourrai pas les garder tous les deux.

Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? J'avais envie de hurler, j'avais envie de taper convulsivement contre les murs, j'avais envie qu'ils me serrent dans leurs bras. Je ne m'imaginais pas sans l'un ou sans l'autre, je ne pouvais pas !

J'eu soudain une révélation : j'avais laissé tomber Carson. Mon meilleur ami, celui que j'aimais aussi, je l'avais évincé de ma vie parce que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentait pour lui. Je l'avais fait pour protéger notre couple à Sheppard et à moi, mais je venais de m'apercevoir que tout ça, toutes ces tentatives de cloisonnement, ça ne marcherais jamais. Beckett avait toujours été là pour moi, et moi je l'avais laissé tomber. Il fallait que Carson me pardonne, il fallait que je renoue contact avec lui. C'était lui le perdant dans cette histoire. J'avais John, lui n'avait plus rien. C'était mon ange, j'avais besoin de lui et j'osais espérer qu'il avait aussi besoin de moi.

Je devais lui parler. Maintenant. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Carson se tenait devant le miroir de la petite salle de bain, de gros pansements sur le haut de la lèvre, le nez, l'arcade sourcilière et la joue gauche, tentant d'arrêter les saignements provoqués par son nez cassé. Il s'était tant bien que mal nettoyé le visage, qui se découvrait maintenant assorti de quelques bleus. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, ce qui n'améliorait pas ses tentatives de stoppage de saignement de nez.

L'écossais poussa un soupir d'exaspération et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Sortez s'il vous plait, je suis pas d'humeur… »

« C'est moi Carson. »

Le médecin réprima un frisson en entendant la voix de Rodney et se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? Tu es venu me dire que je suis ridicule de m'être battu avec ton petit copain par pur accès de jalousie ? J'en suis conscient Rodney, merci. »

L'astrophysicien ne dit rien, absorbé par la contemplation de ses pantoufles. Il fut un peu surpris quand son ami appuya ses poings contre le mur, prêt à pleurer, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Je suis désolé Rodney mais là c'est vraiment trop je… »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Beckett éclata en sanglots, donnant l'envie à Rodney de l'enlacer pour le consoler.

« J'en peux plus. Bien sur, tu vas me dire que je suis…que je suis encore en train de pleurer, de toute façon c'est bien connu, le Docteur Beckett pleure pour un rien… »

Ola, il se mettait à divaguer le Carson… La crise de nerfs n'était définitivement pas loin.

« Ca n'a plus d'importance tu vas me dire. Ca sera bientôt finit tout ça de toute façon… »

« Quoi ? »

McKay eut soudainement peur. Cet Highlander de malheur n'avait pas d'envies suicidaires au moins ?

« Je viens de me battre avec un patient blessé, et qui plus est pendant mon service ! Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'Elizabeth va me dire ? Je vais être viré Rodney ! »

La réalité se manifesta en Rodney comme si une enclume lui était tombée sur l'estomac. Carson, qui devrai quitter Atlantis ? Mais c'était absurde, Atlantis c'était Carson, Atlantis n'était rien sans lui ! Il faisait partie du paysage…

En attendant, la plante verte en question sanglotait doucement, le front appuyé contre le mur, des morceaux de coton dans les narines.

« Excuse moi. »

Et le médecin n'eut pas le temps d'encaisser la phrase que son ami avait déjà posé la main sur son épaule, l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré très fort. Un soupir d'exclamation sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne réponde à l'étreinte de son ami.

Une vague de chaleur humaine et d'amour submergea l'écossais quand il sentit le cœur de Rodney battre à l'opposé du sien, à droite, si proche qu'il avait l'impression de disposer d'un deuxième cœur dans la poitrine. Il resserra ses bras autours du torse de McKay, qui maintenant lui caressait tendrement le dos et les cheveux de sa main. L'autre main du scientifique, qui pendait le long de son corps, chercha la main gauche de Carson et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

Ca y était, ils ne pouvaient presque plus bouger, emmêlés l'un dans l'autre. Beckett sentit les lèvres de son ami glisser de son t-shirt vers la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, là où le tissu découvrait la peau. Sans embrasser son épiderme, il y avait juste contact, et ce simple contact lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

« J'aurai toujours besoin de toi Carson. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais… »

Rodney se mit à le bercer doucement, avec tendresse, comme pour arrêter le temps, comme pour ôter des épaules de son ami tout ce qui s'y était accumulé, comme pour le faire régresser au stade d'un enfant, insouciant, loin de toute responsabilité.

Le canadien ressentit une sensation bizarre, une espèce de sensation de contrôle, peut être due au fait que Carson était complètement abandonné dans ses bras. C'était grisant, un peu angoissant mais ça donnait vraiment une envie de protéger au-delà de toute limite.

« Rodney, si je quitte Atlantis je… »

« Vous ne quitterez pas Atlantis John et toi, j'en fais mon affaire. »

« Ca ne te concerne pas. »

« Vous êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde avec ma sœur, bien sur que ça me concerne. »

Ils sursautèrent tous deux quand ils entendirent la porte de la petite salle de bain qui coulissait, laissant apparaître Sheppard.

Mais Rodney ne se sépara pas de Carson, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Au contraire, il tendit la main pour attraper celle de John et l'attirer contre lui.

« Si vous voulez rester sur Atlantis, il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes. Oubliez votre dispute, il va falloir dire la vérité à Elizabeth. »

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu veux Rodney ? »

La voix de John était inquiète, et elle avait raison de l'être.

« Je sais que je vous veux tous les deux, j'ai besoin de vous deux. Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, mais… »

« Mais est ce que tu veux vraiment qu'on se dise toute la vérité ? »

Le scientifique hésita un instant. Et si ce qu'il allait entendre allait le décevoir ? Et si ça gâchait tout ? De toute façon, la vérité la plus dure était meilleure que le mensonge, non ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris.

« Oui. »

Le militaire baissa la tête un instant avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Rodney.

« Je suis mal à l'aise dans ma relation avec les hommes de par mon éducation religieuse. Voilà, tu le sais. »

McKay fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle éducation religieuse ? »

« Mes parents sont mormons. Et ils ont tout fait pour que je le sois moi aussi… »

Le canadien sembla assimiler l'information quelques secondes, puis releva la tête.

« John, j'aime Carson. Je t'aime aussi. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me demandes de choisir, je te le dis tout de suite. »

« Je sais. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

John reçut le regard interrogatif de Rodney en plein cœur. Comment avait-il pu oublier de lui dire ça ?

« Tu as connu beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes avant moi ? »

Rodney fusilla Carson du regard, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Désolé, j'ai gaffé. Mais tu aurais du lui dire dés le début si tu veux mon avis… »

« Oui, mais justement, j'en veux pas. »

Exaspéré, Sheppard posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et le força à se tourner vers lui.

« Ca te dérangerai de t'adresser à moi ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

Le militaire soupira bruyamment tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, sans blagues, il était désolé…

« J'aurais du te dire que j'étais…enfin que je n'avais jamais… »

Honteux, Rodney baissa la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation du carrelage en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Mais tu comprends, par rapport à toi qui multiplie les conquêtes, ça me semblait tellement ridicule… J'avais peur que tu arrêtes tout, ou pire que tu te moques de moi. »

« Le fait que tu ne m'en parles pas, ça montre bien que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi… »

« Maintenant j'ai confiance en toi, je te jures John ! Je t'ai juste caché ça par orgueil, c'est tout… »

«Non, mais franchement dans le genre je-veux-disparaître-sous-terre-pour-ne-jamais-en-ressortir, je battais des records ! Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ces deux zigotos, hein ? Prendre un mégaphone et hurler au tout Atlantis que je n'avais presque aucune expérience en ce qui concernait le sexe ? Ne se rendaient-ils donc pas compte à quel point c'est gênant ?

Déjà, la situation était compliquée et désagréable. Je ne savais pas ce qui retenait Carson d'étriper John et vice-versa, et en plus ceux cis me demandaient des comptes !

D'accord, j'avais peut être un ego relativement surdimensionné. Mais fallait pas me faire croire que parler ouvertement de mes petits problèmes intimes devrait être une action me passant par-dessus la jambe ?!? J'avais quand même un minimum de pudeur !

Et puis j'espérais que John allait me pardonner. La cerise sur le gâteau aurait été qu'il me plaque tiens ! J'avais besoin de lui, et je venais d'honteusement le lui avouer.

Quant à Carson, il ne semblait pas conscient du potentiel humiliant de sa gaffe, et assistait à la discussion comme s'il s'était agi d'un match de tennis de table. Ces types risquaient de perdre leur boulot dans moins de quelques heures, et tout ce qui les intéressait c'était de parler de ma virginité ! J'étais à deux doigts de préférer les voir se battre pour moi plutôt que de s'intéresser à l'état de ma vertu…

Voyant que John arborait toujours une mine boudeuse, je l'enlaçait et apposait mon front sur le sien afin de l'apaiser. Je l'embrassait doucement, avait de me diriger vers Carson et de l'embrasser à son tour, tenant délicatement son visage barré de sparadrap au creux de mes paumes. Je laissais un instant ses larmes chatouiller mes mains, avant d'essuyer ses joues du bout de mes doigts, tout en forçant le passage de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Il sentait l'eau de toilette et quelque chose rappelant le lait hydratant pour bébé, et je laissais avec délectation traîner ma lèvre inférieure contre sa peau salée, couverte d'une barbe naissante et d'un voile de sueur et de larmes. C'était tellement bon que j'en aurais presque oublié la présence de John. Mais son regard sur nous me rassurait, et tout en entendant mon ange gémir sous mes caresses je commençais à songer que, peut être, nous trois ça n'était pas si difficile que ça à imaginer.

C'était avant que je ne capte l'expression de Sheppard, emprunte à la fois de douleur et de déception. J'essayais de ne pas y prêter trop d'importance. La saveur de Carson m'avait manqué.»

N'y tenant plus, le militaire détourna les yeux. Il avait beau être quelqu'un de tolérant, d'ouvert voire même de libertin, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait en embrasser un autre, un autre qu'il avait un jour un tout petit peu aimé.

C'était comme si son monde venait d'exploser, comme si son propre cœur venait de le trahir.

Rodney se sépara progressivement de l'écossais, celui-ci revenant souvent à la charge en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il embrassa tendrement son front, qui semblait être la seule partie de son visage ne souffrant pas de contusions.

« Je t'aime, mon ange… »

« Tu tombes dans le sentimentalisme Rodney. »

Le commentaire de John fit rire McKay, occupé à contempler le visage comblé de Carson Beckett.

« Et si tu penses que j'approuve cet espèce de vas et viens incessant… »

« Tu peux l'embrasser aussi John, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

L'américain leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Je viens de lui casser le nez Rodney, je vais pas l'embrasser maintenant, on est pas dans un film là ! »

« En général dans les films, il n'y a pas de relations à trois… »

« Ne vas pas trop vite, c'est une relation à deux plus deux, si t'es inconstant c'est pas de ma faute. »

« Inconstant ? Moi ?!? »

« Hello, je suis toujours dans cette pièce ! »

Le médecin semblait être redescendu de son petit nuage, et considérait les deux hommes avec amusement. Amants ou pas, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se disputer… Quelque part, leur relation amoureuse avait réparé le dommage que l'accident de Doranda avait causé à leur amitié. Beckett était convaincu qu'on pouvait être ami avec un amant, et vice versa. Il aimait Rodney à la fois comme un ami et comme un amant, et l'astrophysicien semblait aimer les deux hommes de la même façon. C'était rassurant, mais aussi un peu effrayant : McKay tombait-il forcément amoureux de tous ses amis ? L'image de Zelenka traversa l'esprit de l'écossais. Ils ne se le seraient jamais avoués, mais les deux scientifiques s'estimaient beaucoup. Et ce sans aucune ambiguïté –Carson l'espérait, sinon ça aurait été la porte ouverte à ce qu'Atlantis devienne le harem attitré du Docteur Rodney McKay !

« Excuse nous Carson. »

« Merci. Ensuite, je suis d'accord avec Sheppard, je trouve pas que ce soit l'idée du siècle de nous mettre en couple sans même nous avoir consulté…Attendez, on dit quand même couple quand on parle de trois personnes ? »

Le colonel haussa les épaules, et McKay soupira bruyamment.

« D'accord, on va faire un vote à main levée… Je suis pour le fait qu'on se mette à trois…ensemble…euh, sentimentalement et sexuellement parlant.»

« Je suis contre. »

« Contre…et en plus je trouve cette idée de vote complètement révoltante, on parle pas d'une loi pour la construction d'autoroutes là ! »

John pouffa de rire et le scientifique posa la main sur l'épaule de Beckett.

« Comment tu voulais qu'on fasse, hein ? »

« C'est le principe. Imagine si John avait été pour, et bien quoi, je n'aurais eu qu'à vous obéir ? »

« Bien sur que non… Mais j'avoue, j'aurais pensé avoir emporté la voix de John. Après tout, vous êtes déjà sortit ensemble, et son grand-père avait logiquement plusieurs femmes… »

« Le veinard. »

Le ton plein de regrets du militaire fit sourire son amant, tandis que Carson virait cramoisis, visiblement outré.

« Mais c'est quoi cette manie constante de me comparer à une femme ? J'ai l'air d'un transsexuel ou quoi ?!? »

« Je ne répondrait pas à cette question… »

« Tu es l'écossais le plus viril que j'ai jamais rencontré Carson, John est juste en train de te taquiner. »

C'est à ce moment qu'un infirmier entra dans la petite salle de bain, l'air visiblement embêté.

Avec multiples précautions et politesses d'usages à l'égard de son supérieur, il demanda aux trois hommes de se rendre promptement dans le bureau de Weir, qui venait de les appeler.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

John, Rodney, Carson. Tous les trois assis en face d'elle, l'un les yeux baissés, les deux autres les mentons fièrement relevés. Une histoire abracadabrantesque (1). De l'amour. Une bagarre. Le poisson d'Avril, ça tombait en mars maintenant ?

« S'il vous plait, dites moi que c'est pour la caméra cachée… »

A l'écoute de la voix suppliante d'Elizabeth, Carson détourna le regard.

« Je vous le demande comme à une amie, s'il vous plait Elizabeth, ne parlez de cette histoire à personne. Carson n'as jamais fait d'erreur avant aujourd'hui et John… »

« Oui, je sais Rodney, John peut être renvoyé de l'armée. »

La diplomate lâcha un soupir et appuya ses avant-bras contre la surface de son bureau pour se redonner une contenance.

« Votre vie privée a débordé sur votre vie professionnelle aujourd'hui… »

« Elizabeth, ici les deux sont totalement mélangées. Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de mettre notre vie privée entre parenthèses. Carson a toujours fait son travail, j'ai toujours travaillé autant que j'ai pu au labo, et John…a-t-il déjà refusé une seule mission ? »

« Rodney, laisses nous parler s'il te plait. »

Mal à l'aise, Carson se redressa sur sa chaise et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Elizabeth. Je me suis battu avec John pendant mes heures de travail, alors qu'il était mon patient et qu'il était affaibli. C'est inexcusable, et j'en suis pleinement conscient. J'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le pas sur… »

« Carson, arrête de t'excuser comme ça, tu n'es pas un robot ! Tu as encore le droit d'avoir des sentiments… »

« Rodney, si vous n'êtes pas décidé à laisser les autres s'exprimer, je vous demanderait de sortir ! »

Se taisant enfin, McKay croisa les bras dans l'attitude typique de l'enfant boudeur. De son coté, Carson continua ses excuses en règle, assurant à Weir que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Puis ce fut au tour de John, le cas le plus embêtant de cette affaire. Bien sur, Elizabeth n'allait pas colporter à l'armée ses frasques homosexuelles, néanmoins John prenait des risques en entretenant une relation avec Rodney.

« Vous êtes bien sur que le jeu en vaux la chandelle ? Loin de moi l'idée que Rodney soit inutile, mais c'est toute votre carrière que vous risquez là, John… »

« Nous sommes discrets. Nous le resterons, et si vous n'en parlez à personne tout ira bien. Et même si ça me coûtait ma carrière, Rodney est plus important. »

L'intéressé réprima un sourire et se mit pendant quelques instants à flotter sur son petit nuage.

« Bon, après tout c'est votre vie, ça ne me concerne pas. Je passe l'éponge sur tout ça, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de vos histoires de cœur. Laissez moi vous dire que je n'aurais jamais cru voir des hommes aussi compliqués… »

« Et je ne me serai jamais cru aussi compliqué non plus. »

Tous trois sourirent à la remarque du colonel.

« Néanmoins, John et Rodney je vous demande de rester discret. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arriverai à vous protéger de la cour martiale si vous décidez de vous exposer. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas, je ne lui demanderai jamais de faire ça… »

Devant l'attitude déterminée du canadien, Weir décida de mettre un terme à la petite réunion improvisée…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Tu crois que quelqu'un nous as vu ? »

Rodney regarda longuement Carson, imprimant sur ses rétines chaque détail de son visage. John avait décidé de regagner ses quartiers quand l'écossais avait pris la main du scientifique, un peu après la réunion. McKay savait que même s'il ne voulait rien dire, la situation le gênait un peu. Quelque part, il s'en voulait un peu de lui imposer ça, même s'il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il avait décidé de vivre l'instant présent.

« Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Tu crois que quelqu'un a vu ça ? »

Beckett agita leurs mains jointes, faisant sourire Rodney.

« On a croisé personne, tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'étais trop occupé à te regarder toi. »

L'astrophysicien rougit légèrement tout en jouant avec les doigts de Carson. Il avait toujours eu le compliment facile.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Tu me connais par cœur. »

« C'est si difficile que ça à deviner ? »

« Non, étant donné que tu me le répètes toutes les cinq minutes… »

Le médecin esquissa un sourire et embrassa son ami. C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir se dire qu'enfin c'était possible, lui et lui.

« Alors. Tu restes ou tu as encore besoin de temps ? »

« Pour ça, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais je ne veux pas partir pour autant… »

« Mon lit est minuscule, néanmoins tu m'as l'air confortable dans ton genre. »

Il se blottit contre Rodney et ouvrit la porte mentalement avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Ils s'affalèrent sur le lit de Beckett, se lovant l'un contre l'autre, laissant un silence apaisant s'installer entre eux.

« Tu ne plâtres pas ton nez ? »

« Je l'ai fais. Ce que j'ai au milieu du visage c'est un plâtre, pas un pansement. »

« Pourtant ma sœur s'est déjà cassé le nez, et ça lui prenait la moitié du visage… »

« Bienvenue au 21é siècle gros malin ! Au moins ça ne saigne plus.»

McKay se releva sur un coude pour regarder son ami, qui rougit peu à peu devant cette insistance.

« Ce plâtre est si moche que ça… »

« Non, c'est pas ça, c'est toi. T'as l'air tout raccommodé. »

Carson sourit et laissa Rodney l'embrasser sur les joues, les lèvres, le front, et enfin dans les cheveux. Il l'enlaça et se laissa fondre devant tant de tendresse, et même si le poids du canadien pressant sur ses cotes douloureuses le dérangeait, il n'osa pas casser ce moment.

Finalement le scientifique descendit un peu et embrassa le haut de sa poitrine, cette petite partielle de sa peau non couverte par le tissu du t-shirt.

« Arrête Rodney, tu… »

« Je t'excite ? »

« Et tu sors de l'infirmerie, je crois pas que tu sois en état de me satisfaire, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un orgasme avorté. »

L'intéressé stoppa net, soudainement refroidit par les paroles du médecin.

« Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« C'est pas une question de confiance, c'est une question de fatigue. Et de bleus. »

« De bleus ?!? »

« Oui, j'ai mal partout, et le fait de t'avoir en train de te frotter au dessus de moi n'arrange pas les choses, j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus… Sans compter que ta jambe n'est pas non plus dans un super état, et j'aimerai bien utiliser toutes les parties de ton corps. »

Rodney leva un sourcil, faussement surpris.

« On a un coté coquin caché docteur Beckett ? »

« Et on a tellement de choses à apprendre sur les activités des adultes docteur McKay… »

L'autre poussa une exclamation outrée devant le sourire moqueur de son compagnon et roula sur le coté, saisissant la main de l'écossais au passage dans l'intension de le torturer gentiment.

« C'est tellement injuste que tu ai besoin de me le rappeler à chaque fois qu'on se voit… »

« J'avoue que dans ce contexte, c'est particulièrement jouissif de pouvoir se vanter de l'avantage que j'ai sur toi, monsieur je sais tout »

« T'es vraiment une ordure Carson quand tu t'y mets ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Bon, il a mis du temps à venir, mais je n'avais pas trop envie d'écrire alors…**

**Des reviews quand même ?**

(1) Monsieur Jacques Chirac, si un jour vous lisez cette fic… (Je me marre comme une débile)


End file.
